Causa y efecto
by ImVicky
Summary: Contrario a los cientos de miles de escenarios que había imaginado, Sakura no pudo lidiar con el regreso de Sasuke. —¿Has estado con otras mujeres? —Él asintió, haciendole entender que su mundo no se había detenido mientras ella no miraba.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Sakura, contrario a los cientos de miles de escenarios que había imaginado, no pudo lidiar con el regreso de Sasuke. Se había dejado consumir por algún sentimiento desconocido, jamás experimentado. Y a tres meses de su regreso, nada había cambiado.

Sobre su escritorio se desbordaban toneladas de expedientes y documentos pendientes del hospital, algunos recibos de cuentas por pagar y una que otra carta de agradecimiento de alguno de sus viejos pacientes. Las baldosas polvorientas y las ventanas salpicadas de la última tormenta eran indicios de que nadie se había encargado de la limpieza en un tiempo.

Naruto, sin embargo, le llevaba comida una vez por semana con la esperanza de que alguna de las pocas palabras que llegaban a intercambiar le hicieran despertar de su letargo. Pero Sakura solo le saludaba con desdén y dejaba sobre la mesa un sobre con el dinero de las compras, antes de obligarlo a retirarse.

Era un hecho: nadie podía entender con exactitud que sucedía más allá de las murallas que Sakura había construido a su alrededor, y ciertamente, nadie era capaz de ayudarla. Ni Naruto, ni Ino, ni Kakashi… nadie. Por esa razón, cuando Tsunade propuso la descabellada idea que incluía al desertor de Konoha, no hubo muchos que se atrevieran a contradecirla.

—Llévenlo con ella. —Tsunade dijo, decidida a no dar marcha atrás.

El Uzumaki se escandalizó de inmediato, y culpó de desesperada la medida de la hokage. Si bien había sido el primero en defender a Sasuke el día que cruzo las murallas de Konoha, era consciente de que era el culpable del comportamiento de su compañera. No quería verla empeorar, tampoco quería que dejara de comer o intentara alguna locura como hacerse daño a sí misma.

_No, es demasiado arriesgado_, pensó. Pero tenía que admitir que estaban quedándose sin opciones, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

— ¿Y si solo estamos empeorándolo todo? —Naruto formuló la pregunta con miedo, como si el simple hecho de decirlo implicara que tal desgracia sucediera.

—Tú mismo has ido a verla semana tras semanas, Naruto, no crees qu…—Shizune quiso intervenir, en su tono amable y complaciente de siempre, pero fue interrumpida por la propia Tsunade en un inesperado ataque de cólera.

Corrió hacia atrás la silla de la que no se había levantado en toda la discusión y fue solo para tomar del cuello al niñato impertinente que no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas exactamente, un milagro? —Preguntó en un tono apabullador. — ¿O es que esperas a que alguien te de un diagnostico de lo que le sucede? —La rubia lo arrojó al suelo y suspiró aliviada luego de permitirse el violento desahogo. —Sakura no está enferma, Naruto, solo tiene un trastorno llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Todo está en su cabeza, la única forma en la que va a superarlo es enfrentándolo, y ya nos ha dejado claro que no será ella quien dé el primer paso.

Naruto se fue sin decir una palabra más, pero dejando en evidencia que seguía en desacuerdo. Porque a su parecer, la suya era una idea descabellada, que iba mucho más allá de lo que a simple vista se podía ver. ¿Acaso habían considerado a Sasuke, la posibilidad de que el no quisiera cooperar?

Miles de ideas se atropellaron en su cabeza, cada una más negativa que la anterior. Pero quería abrazar la posibilidad de que Sakura, _su Sakura_, se repondría y volvería a ser la misma de antes. Entonces se replanteó la situación. Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a toda esa locura de la que Tsunade hablaba, _solo una… _Si fallaba, si Sakura llegaba a ponerse aún peor de lo que ya estaba, no permitiría que siguieran adelante.

—Voy a cooperar, oba-chan. —Tres días después de considerar todas las posibilidades, Naruto decidió hacerle saber su posición a la rubia, aunque bien no la necesitara. Ella lo encontró un gran apoyo.

—Hablaremos con Sasuke esta misma tarde.

Sasuke…, otra vez consideró la posibilidad de algo pudiera salir mal. Nada había salido como esperaban desde su regreso, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, y por más que quisiera hacerlos a ambos el centro de todas sus preocupaciones, la aldea aún sufría secuelas de la guerra, y él no era una excepción. Los Hyuuga seguían de luto por la muerte de Neji, al igual que los Nara y los Yamanaka por las muertes de Inoichi y Shikaku. Konoha había recibido a cientos de refugiados, y la alianza shinobi seguía implicando grande cambios en las cinco naciones. Si bien se había instaurado la paz, la hoja tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de comenzar a sanar otra vez.

Sasuke mismo era una víctima más de la guerra, y Naruto había podido comprobarlo por sus propios ojos. Le habían llevado a una sección especial del hospital, nunca antes había estado ahí, pero por la cantidad de médicos que iban y venían, concluyó que se trataba de una unidad especial.

Atendían los casos más graves y ello incluía la deteriorada visión del Uchiha, así como otros muchos shinobi en su mayoría afectados durante la guerra.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación, y de no ser porque llevaba los ojos vendados, Naruto estuvo seguro se habrían encontrado con los inexpresivos azabache de siempre.

Antes de poder decir nada, Sasuke entreabrió los labios para dejar saber qué opinaba de la inesperada visita:

—Hmp —bufó, girando la cabeza en dirección a la pared blanca.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ojalá les haya atrapado la idea. ¡Nos leemos! **


	2. Punza, Siente, Despierta

**Capítulo I**

**Punza, Siente, Despierta**

Aún presa de su propio e inducido letargo, Sakura era consciente de su alrededor, cuando alguien se acercaba o simplemente cuando se encontraba completamente sola. Naruto era el ejemplo número uno, siempre lo sentía venir, con sus pisadas demasiado apresuradas, casi desesperadas, y ese aroma suyo tan cálido. Pero era, sin duda alguna, una de las visitas más indeseadas, principalmente porque conocía el daño que estaba haciéndole.

Pero había encontrado una solución parcial al problema. Una llave. Así podría entrar cuando quisiera; ella estaría con la cara oculta bajo sus brazos, en la mesa, en la cama o tal vez en el sofá, y él no tendría que afligirse por sus ojos cansados o las ojeras alrededor. Dejaría las compras en el modular de la cocina y tomaría el sobre de dinero antes de marcharse, aunque a veces permanecía intacto. Bajo el florero del comedor.

—Sakura-chan. —Naruto le saludo como de costumbre, esta vez sorprendiéndola recostada sobre la mesa. —Necesito hablarte de algo, es muy importante que lo haga.

La pelirrosa encontró que su voz sonaba angustiada, más seria de lo habitual, pero no estaba entre sus planes del día entablar ninguna conversación. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla sola, era mucho pedir algo de privacidad? Solo quería pensar, acomodar algunas piezas en su vida. Priorizar.

—Será en otra ocasión, estoy muy cansada. —Para esas alturas, cualquier excusa era válida, Naruto no la creería de cualquier forma. Solo asentiría y se marcharía para volver después. Era una rutina que estaba desgastándolos a ambos.

Sin embargo, ese día en particular, Naruto decidió insistir.

— ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto, Sakura-chan? Me preocupas. Estar aquí no te hace bien, no le hace bien a ninguna de las personas que te quiere. No me hace bien. Por favor recapacita, no quiero que esto empeore. —las palabras salían de su boca con rapidez, atropellándose las unas con otras. Naruto farfullaba a mil por hora. No podía detenerse. — ¿Has pensado en cuanta gente te necesita ahí afuera? ¿No quieres ayudar a Sasuke? ¿Es lo que te preocupa, no? Pues no puede hacer nada por él encerrándote como una ostra. No puedes hacer nada por nadie así, ni siquiera por ti misma. ¿Qué hay de Ino? Ella te necesita, ¿sabes? Extraña a Inoichi… Konoha extraña a sus shinobi caídos. Nosotros, los que sobrevivimos a la guerra, ¿no crees que sea nuestro deber animarlos a seguir? Quiero decir, perder a alguien importante es…

Algo dentro de la pelirrosa se removió, pero no lo suficiente como para decidirse a hacer nada. Pero en sus ojos, Naruto estaba seguro de haber visto algo en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Por eso había guardado silencio. Quizá, pensó ella, había entendido que no le eran indiferentes ninguna de sus palabras y que, impotente cómo se sentía, nunca había deseado tanto ayudar a los demás.

—Tengo que ir con Tsunade, nos vemos luego. —Naruto le acomodó varios mechos tras las orejas, y antes de salir depositó un beso en su frente.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, y por primera vez en días, se permitió pensar en algo que no fuera Sasuke. La imagen de Ino abarcó todos sus pensamientos, seguido de Hinata y todos los Hyuuga. Luego estaba Shikamaru, a quien no había visto en largo tiempo. ¿Estaría en Konoha o se habría llevado a Yoshino a Sunagakure? No se había tomado la molestia de visitarlos, de llevar flores al memorial, de nada.

¿Por Dios, que estaba haciendo?

Se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo tan pesado como en los últimos días, y se miró al espejo. Necesitaba hacer algo por ella, lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo hacer si no sentía ganas, si seguía pareciéndole más cómodo auto compadecerse? Se revolvió la melena y encontró que había crecido bastante.

Decidió darse un baño, luego tomaría una siesta y tal vez limpiaría un poco.

Naruto por otro lado, había regresado al hospital con la esperanza de hablar con Sasuke, aunque no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta sobre qué. De todos modos, le encontró sedado, y otra vez con los ojos vendados.

—Le estamos haciendo unas pruebas.

Naruto fingió prestar atención a las palabras de la enfermera, pero no le interesaban en lo absoluto, y aunque lo hicieran, no entendía mucho. Solo había podido rescatar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, que el daño era progresivo, más severo en el ojo izquierdo que en el derecho y que no se tenían antecedentes, pues no se habían llevado a cabo estudios de ningún portador del sharingan de esa naturaleza.

¿Cómo podría Sakura ayudarle? Su visión parecía destinada a desaparecer para siempre. Tal vez ya solo veía de un solo ojos, o de los dos, pero muy borroso. Naruto perdió varios minutos considerando posibilidades estúpidas e innecesarias.

—Oye teme. —Naruto ahogó un suspiro. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer ahora que estas aquí?

El Uchiha se removió sobre la camilla y estiró una de sus manos hasta su rostro para deshacerse de las vendas. Luego apuntó sus deteriorados ojos hacía su antiguo compañero, sin decir nada. Estaba meditando su pregunta, ¿qué haría de ahí en adelante? Aún no tenía una respuesta. Pero las circunstancias apuntaban a varios años de prisión por conspiración y traición.

— ¿Qué no te quedó claro que no pienso ayudarte en nada?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo es que podía negarse a algo que ni siquiera había preguntado. Consideró la posibilidad de que la ausencia de Sakura fuera la razón, tal vez intuía que era precisamente para lo que había ido a buscarle.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen tus ojos, se puede curar?

El Uzumaki decidió no presionarle, cambiando de tema súbitamente, aunque ahora que se lo pensaba, tal vez Sasuke no quisiera hablar de cómo estaba a pocos pasos de quedarse ciego permanente.

—Hmp. —otro balbuceó.

Pero no fue suficiente para callarlo, ni mucho menos para hacerlo dejar la habitación. Entonces consideró que, dado el carácter del rubio, la psicología inversa funcionaria bien, y con suerte, contestando a sus preguntas, conseguiría que le dejara tranquilo de una vez.

—Es un efecto secundario del sharingan, en todas sus formas. —Dijo—Entre más se desarrolle y más use se le dé, peor será el daño. No es un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para mí, que estos ojos están condenados. Pero Tsunade ha insistido, solo pierden su tiempo…

Sería un golpe duro para Sakura, que le devolvieran a Sasuke estando ciego, después de tanto luchar por traerlo de vuelta. Aunque, técnicamente, aquello era mejor que nada, y a él nadie le había traído de vuelta, había sido capturado junto con otros varios prisioneros de guerra.

Pero había algo que diferenciaba a Sasuke de todos esos asesinos sanguinarios y despiadados, él se había arrepentido, estaba seguro, podía sentirlo. ¿Por qué otra razón se había aliado con la aldea que juró destruir en la guerra? Quizá las palabras de Itachi no habían caído en odios sordos después de todo, quizá debajo de tanto odio y resentimiento quedaba algo del viejo Sasuke, de su amigo. Su hermano.

— ¿Qué sabes de la guerra? Quiero decir, tras la victoria de la alianza pasaron muchas cosas.

Sasuke resopló, pero continuó hablando.

—No mucho. —admitió. —La victoria les costó muchas bajas. La alianza sigue intacta. Madara está muerto, o eso dicen. ¿Qué son todas estas preguntas, Naruto, hay algún punto que quieras demostrar?

Él ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, solo estamos conversando. Pero estas en lo cierto, Konoha y todas las demás aldeas sufrimos muchas bajas. Los padres de Ino y Shikamaru fallecieron, eran parte de la inteligencia, ¿sabes? Lo peor es que a uno de ellos no he podido darle mis condolencias, ni las gracias por todo lo que hicieron. —Naruto hizo una pausa para reflexionar y continuó. —Perdimos mucho de nuestros médicos, por eso gran parte de los miembros de esta división pertenecen a otras aldeas. Y está Neji… no sé donde estaría sin él en estos momentos. Fue cuando lo vi morir, fue en ese momento que comprendí que estábamos en una guerra, que no escucharía historias de otros, sino que contaría las mías.

Sasuke guardó silencio.

No lo sabía, no sabía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole. ¿Cómo podría si poco falto para que pasara a ser una estadística más? Los muros destruidos era todo lo que se le había permitido ver. Luego le habían internado en alguna celda especial de la prisión, antes de traerlo al hospital, donde había permanecido desde entonces. ¿Cuantos meses habían pasado desde entonces? Cinco desde el fin de la guerra y tres desde su llegada al hospital, cuando finalmente se divulgó a un pequeño número de shinobi su _captura_.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? Yo dejé de ser parte de esta aldea hace mucho tiempo. —Sasuke quiso mostrarle la raya que bifurcaba el símbolo de la hoja, pero recordó que su bandana ya no estaba más. La habría perdido en algún combate, o alguien la habría retirado. No podía recordarlo, y tampoco es que importara mucho.

Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tampoco lo sé, ¿hacerte cambiar de opinión, quizá? —confesó.

Sasuke meditó. Es lo que había estado intentado desde su primera visita, convencerlo de algo. Pero sus preguntas inconexas solo le llevaban a preguntarse si se trataba del miembro restante del equipo. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? Era lo más lógico. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? ¿Era la razón por la que no estaba ahí, por la que no la mencionaba? Por la que divagaba en extrañas preguntas y anécdotas de muerte.

En todo caso, no es que le importara, ya había tratado de matarla una vez. Pero, ¿cómo es que había scedido?

—bah… —gruñó. —No me hagas perder más tiempo, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto tomó una bocana de aire, y se dispuso a hablarle con la verdad. Que Sakura no había tomado bien su regreso, que nadie entendía por qué, que no tenía absoluto sentido nada de lo que estaba sucediéndole; ¡que todo estaba en su cabeza! Que por alguna razón, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, sentía con más fuerza que la vieja estaba en lo correcto. Él era, de alguna manera, la cura que la pelirrosa necesitaba con urgencia.

—Se trata de Sakura. —balbuceo, sin poder despegar los ojos de algún punto muerto en la pared. Sasuke le miró con atención, y en su cabeza solo hacía eco _su_ nombre, ella estaba viva. —Ella no está bien, teme. Algo en su interior se rompió, y me embarga la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. He intentado todo, pero nada funciona. Tal vez Sakura no quiera vivir más, pero sigue aquí porque teme por mi y todos los que nos preocupamos por ella.

¿Sakura? Pero si siempre había sido una debilucha. Probablemente estaba asustada o incrédula sobre todo lo que conocía. La guerra, la muerte, el odio, son cosas que te cambian, pensó, no todo el mundo puede lidiarlas. Y en su mundo risueño, no había espacio para consolar a ninguno de sus amigos por la muerte de un familiar, ni mucho menos para consolarse a sí misma por la muerte de un amigo.

—Si ella no quiere seguir viviendo en este mundo de porquería, no puedes obligarla. Hmp, estúpido.

Naruto se lamentó en silencio, pero sus ojos hablaban claro; fuerte y firme. Estaba sufriendo. ¿Realmente se creía eso de que ella había perdido las ganas de vivir? No podían estar hablando de la misma Sakura, no la niñata tonta y molesta que alguna vez estuvo en el mismo equipo con él. Pero, lo cierto es que ella no estaba ahí, ni había intentado buscarlo por ningún medio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella estuviera al tanto de su regreso, captura, o en el contexto en que quisieran ponerlo.

—Habla con ella, quizá a ti te escuche. —pidió.

Sasuke quiso intervenir, hacerle saber que su respuesta era un rotundo no, que ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a él o a la molestia con la que había tenido que cargar varios años atrás. Pero entonces Naruto articulo una frase más, y conteniendo la rabia en un puño le dijo:

—Yo no habría accedido a esto si no estuviera tan desesperado, Sasuke. Tú le haces daño, no a propósito, ni físicamente, pero lo haces…

La cabeza del Uchiha pareció bloquear el resto de sus palabras. Ya conocía lo que venía, el relato de cómo abandonó Konoha, intentó destruirla, y pese a todo, nunca perdieron las esperanzas de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, porque creían en él, que en el fondo seguía el mismo niño que formó parte del equipo siete. Ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo, ¿no era el principal protagonista?

Hmp.

Dejó escapar un bufido, indignado.

Pero, ¿por qué de pronto le invadía una sensación de culpa? Algo punzaba muy dentro de él, a penas y le sentía, pero era sin duda molesto. Como querer recordar algo y no poder hacerlo.

—No habrá mucho que pueda hacer. —bufó otra vez, apartando la mirada. —Todo depende de ella.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa mezclada con incredulidad. Tal vez sí quedaba algo de luz en él.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, gracias por dejar sus reviews, me alegra que la trama les parezca interesante. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo, ni que se encuentren con muchas faltas ortográficas a mi falta de beta. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**aRiElLa 95: **me alegra que encuentres la historia interesante, y pues no tarde mucho en subir el primer capítulo. Ojalá pueda hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana. Nos leemos, amiga.

**Crimson Entrapment: **aquí dejó el primer capítulo, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por dejar un review, nos leemos pronto.

**Guest: **No tardé mucho, aunque probablemente en cuanto empiece la universidad, suba un poco más lento, generalmente un capitulo a la semana. Gracias por leer.

**Nanami: **Leyendo tu review, creo que olvidé advertir sobre los spoilers. En fin, que bueno que te gustara a pesar de asesinar al mejor miembro del clan Hyuuga. Ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Nos vemos.

**SuzyFei09: **me alegra que te guste mi formar de escribir y narrar, me esfuerzo mucho cuando se trata de fics a largo plazo. Si tienes alguna recomendación para mejorar, te la agradecería también. Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Me alegra que me agregues el fic a favoritos, y bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Redactado lo mejor posible y con la esperanza de que guste a todos. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, nos leemos.


	3. Regresar

**Capítulo II**

**Regresar **

Sakura se colocó lo más derecha posible y tomó las puntas rosa entre sus dedos, preparada para hacer el primer corte. Frente al pequeño modular del baño se reflejaba su rostro abatido de siempre, pero no era en lo que se concentraba, sino en su cabello. Sabía que de todas formas quedaría disparejo, porque sus conocimientos de peluquería más que escasos, eran nulos. Pero al menos debía intentarlo, por sus puntas descuidadas y ese corte que ya no tenía forma alguna.

Luego de varios minutos apreció el resultado, insatisfecha. Pero lo mejor sería dejarlo como estaba, de lo contrario seguiría bajándolo hasta ya no quedar nada. Suspiró preguntándose que seguía después y se encontró con las bolsas de comida que Naruto había dejado el día anterior.

Sacó las verduras del cartucho de papel y las colocó dentro del refrigerador, junto con los huevos, la leche y la carne, que esperaba siguiera intacta luego de pasar la noche fuera del frío. Había también algunas especias, vegetales y jugos individuales, a los que hizo espacio hasta atrás.

Pensó uno segundos en sus padres, quienes habían encontrado refugio en sunagakure mientras se llevaban a cabo las labores de reconstrucción. Al menos ellos no estaban ahí para verla en ese estado, tan deplorable y lastimero.

Se perdió por unos segundos en el caos que aún asía a las cinco naciones. Grandes pérdidas humanas y materiales, miles de refugiados y familias separadas. No era una labor sencilla levantar una aldea a puños y sudor, que no solo tenía que ocuparse de brindarle un techo a todos sus habitantes, sino de curarles, mantener sus esperanzas intactas, y sobre todo, proteger la alianza. Temía el día en que algún país se revelara en busca de poder, y la guerra comenzara a otra vez.

Pero por el momento, parecía claro el mensaje. No más enfrentamientos, no más muerte, no más separación. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¿A cuántos pacientes había abandonado en el hospital? Niños, mujeres y hombres, de todas las edades, con heridas que iban desde raspones hasta profundas cortes de los que brotaba una sangre espesa oscura, señal de que algún flujo de sangre principal había sido dañado.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo dispersar las imágenes que se proyectaban como una película en su cabeza. Casi podía verlas a través de sus ojos; podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio y oler la sangre mezclada con tierra y agua lluvia. ¿Era a lo que llamaban psicosis de guerra? ¿Estaría realmente enferma? Parecía una posibilidad real, potenciada por el regreso del ahora único Uchiha.

Se dejó caer sobre sofá y se hizo un ovillo. Necesitaba despejar la mente, tal vez viendo algunas fotografías, o algo que me trajera menos recuerdos, como leer un libro. Sí, eres un libro estaba bien. Dejó pasar el shock emocional y rebusco entre algunas cajas polvorientas algo que leer. No había muchas opciones, pero encontró entre las escasas una vieja novela policiaca a la que le hacía falta la portada. Tal vez era de su otousan, y se la había traído por error entre sus cosas. A esas alturas no solo no importaba, sino que resultaba irrelevante.

Dejó hirviendo algunas verduras y se dispuso a leer. Pintaba un libro interesante, sobre algunas muertes en serie, y un misterioso shinobi que intentaba cazar al culpable desde la sombras. La policía por supuesto, quería dar caza a ambos y exponerlos por esos y otros crímenes que, varios capítulos más adelante, se revelaba habían sido causados por un miembro del mismo cuerpo de policía al que intentaban encubrir. Extorción, persecuciones y mucha sangre. Sí, era un libro de su padre, y al juzgar por las descripciones de lugares, de hacía varias décadas. Tal vez dos o tres.

Naruto mientras tanto, entablaba una charla con Tsunade en su despacho. A Sasuke le habían hecho esperar afuera, pero podía escuchar la conversación del otro lado de la puerta perfectamente.

—Va a mejorar. —las palabras de la rubia sonaron casi como una afirmación. —Tengo el presentimiento de que es lo que necesita, una dosis de realidad, enfrentarse a ella.

Naruto rodó los ojos. —Nee… Ojalá tenga razón, oba-chan.

Naruto estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando la idea llegó a su cabeza, se giró sobre sus talones y decidido preguntó:

— ¿Va a obligarla? Quiero decir, a verlo. ¿Va a obligarla, oba-chan? —no recibió una respuesta inmediata. — ¿No cree que será demasiado? Sakura sabe que está vivo, pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento, ni siquiera lo menciona. Nunca.

¿Nunca? Sasuke frunció el seño. Entonces era por su propia voluntad que no estaba ahí, nada le había ocurrido. Pensó que en todos los años que permaneció fuera algo debió cambiar, probablemente se había cansado de sus desprecios, sin mencionar que había intentado acabar con ella en una ocasión. ¿No era lo más lógico negarse a verlo? Ya estaba de vuelta, a salvo, y sin mencionar la posibilidad de quedar ciego, en aceptables condiciones de salud. Era suficiente, podía desconectarse y no volver a pensar en él. Era el fin de su _misión_, Naruto ya había cumplido con su promesa.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba ligeramente ronca desde fuera de la habitación.

El Uzumaki se removió sobre la silla, inseguro sobre su siguiente movimiento, pero se trataba de Sakura y ella era su mejor amiga, nadie le conocía mejor que él.

—Hacer las cosas despacio. —espetó. —Quiero que Sakura se recupere lo antes posible, pero de la manera correcta. Ya hemos esperando un tiempo para llegar a esta decisión, podemos esperar un poco más a que mejore, ¿no? Además, yo no quisiera que Sasuke saliera perjudicado en el proceso. El también ha tenido suficiente de todo esto.

Tsunade caminó alrededor de su despacho, mientras Shizune le observaba nerviosa con Tonton en brazos. Sabía que su plan era lanzar al Uchiha a la jaula de los leones, o más bien, lanzar al león a la jaula de Sakura.

— ¡Déjeme hacerme cargo, 'dattebayo!

La godaime volvió a tomar asiento y permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que toda la emoción del rubio desapareciera. Shizune permanecía en su sitio, pero por la expresión en su rostro, esperanzada a que diera el visto bueno al Uzumaki.

Sasuke ya había dejado de escuchar. Toda esa situación le parecía una burla, ¡una ridiculez! Hablaban como si se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte, pero ni por asomo lo era.

Naruto salió varios minutos después en compañía de Shizune, que ordenó amablemente a los custodios retirarse. Sasuke quedaba oficialmente en alguna especie de libertad condicional.

—Tsunade-sama y yo confiamos en ti. —Shizune le regaló una sonrisa y les dejó solos.

…**.**

Naruto levantó una mano y saludo al viejo Teuchi que servía ramen a varios shinobi que se tomaban un descanso de sus labores de construcción, y algunos civiles. El puesto había sido relocado, una pequeña carpa junto al parque, no muy grande pero sí concurrida.

— ¡Dos tazones de ramen de puerco! —celebró el rubio, tomando asiento por fin. No era capaz de colarse en la fila a quienes llevaban todo el día bajo el sol.

Teuchi sonrió y miró de reojo al Uchiha, que había tomado asiento junto a su mejor cliente. No parecía incomodo o enojado, solo sorprendido de verle ahí.

—Relájate teme. —Naruto sorbió un kilometro de fideos y se giró hacía él con la boca llena. —Ellos aún recuerdan lo que hiciste por la alianza.

Sasuke bufó:

—No lo hice por Konoha, hmp.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego de terminar el primer tazón pidió otros dos más. Pero el moreno ya estaba satisfecho y el panorama que ofrecía su antiguo hogar había atrapado su atención por completo. Donde alguna vez estuvieron los rostros de Hashirama y Tobirama había un espacio vacío, lo mismo sucedía en el espacio concedido al rostro de la godaime.

La academia también había sido relocada, la antigua era un montón de escombros de los que aún no terminaban de deshacerse. El hospital, afortunadamente, solo tenía unos pocos daños en la estructura, rajaduras, techos agujerados y ventanas rotas.

Gran parte de los edificios y casa habían sido destruidos, pero muchos otros habían sido construidos en su lugar, lo sabía porque no los recordaba y la madera despedía un olor fresco.

—Las arenas de Konoha están funcionando como refugios. —Naruto dijo de repente. —Estuve en uno de esos durante un mes, ¿recuerdas donde fueron las preliminares de los exámenes chunin?

El optimismo y naturalidad con la que hablaba el jinchuriki logró toda la atención del Uchiha, que no fue capaz de zafarse del coladero que se había vuelto su propia cabeza. Pensaba en todas las dificultades que había tenido que pasar esa gente mientras el comía cómodamente tres comidas al día en prisión. No es que le importará demasiado, pero aún ellos se merecían algo de respeto. La escoria no debía ser prioridad, y era consciente que dentro de esa aldea, era el lugar que ocupaba.

—Sakura tuvo un poco más de suerte. —continuó. —El hospital tenía su propio refugio y permaneció ahí durante poco más de un mes. Es mucho más cómodo. —admitió. —Pero tampoco es que tuviera demasiado tiempo para descansar con la cantidad de heridos.

Sasuke seguía en un profundo estado de mutismo. Quería pedirle a Naruto que callara y le dejara pensar por al menos un minuto, pero a la vez quería seguir escuchando que había sido de todos.

—Kakashi-sensei ha estado fuera de la aldea desde que termino de la guerra. Ya sabes, en asuntos de estado y eso. Tsunade no puede darse el lujo de ir por su cuenta con Konoha en este estado. —Sonaba como algo razonable. —Nee, he hablado demasiado, ya vayamos a casa teme.

Sasuke no protestó, aunque la idea de compartir el mismo techo con el su antiguo compañero no le agrava en lo absoluto.

Al llegar se encontró con un departamento pequeño, en el segundo piso de un edificio de tres. No era muy amplio, pero sí lo suficientemente cómodo.

Naruto le acomodó un futón en su habitación y le cedió una mesita y un espacio en su armario para que colocara sus pertenencias, que no eran demasiadas.

—Gracias. —dijo, sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. Entonces vio la foto colgada rústicamente sobre un clavo en la pared. Procesó de inmediato cuando tiempo había pasado desde entonces. ¿Sería la misma foto de la molesta pelirrosa? La duda le asaltó. Recordaba a la perfección el significado que tenía para ella, no podía simplemente haberse deshecho de ella. ¿O es que existían dos? Nunca se lo había preguntado y tampoco es que le interesara demasiado.

—Sasuke —Naruto le sacó de su burbuja. —, me alegra que hayas regresado.

El moreno quiso intervenir, para recordarle cual era su posición, que no eran compañeros, que no eran amigos, que él ya no era un shinobi de la hoja, que seguía siendo un renegado y un traidor. Pero prefirió el silencio, Naruto ya había tenido suficiente. Era libre de pensar lo que quisiera, aunque fuera una mentira.

—Duérmete, _dobe_.

…**.**

Sakura se desenrosco de entre las sabanas y soltó un bostezo antes de levantarse. Se le había ocurrido limpiar un poco las ventanas y deshacerse de las plantas muertas que colgaban sobre el balcón, y para ello era mejor aprovechar la mañana.

Se amarró el cabello con una goma y arrastró un cubo de agua hasta los cristales cubiertos de polvo y barro seco. La plaza podía verse desde ahí, incluso el hospital y la recién remodelada floristería Yamanaka.

_A Kakashi-sensei le gustará el cambió… _Pensó, recordando el estado en el jounin había dejado Konoha varios meses atrás, aún cubierta de escombros; sombra de lo que solía ser.

Pensó en Naruto y en los primeros días luego de declarada la victoria de la alianza, todo mientras limpiaba. Fue la época más difícil, porque era más sencillo destruir al enemigo, que recoger a los aliados y enfrentarse a las perdidas.

Se inclinó un poco para ver a los civiles que paseaban por las calles y le invadió una sensación de alivio. Sí, todo está regresando a la normalidad, poco a poco. Podía tardar el tiempo que fuera necesario, no iría a ninguna parte después de todo.

Pero la sonrisa que comenzaba a acentuar las comisuras de sus labios desapareció al verle pasar, fugaz, como un celaje.

_«!Teme, aún es muy temprano 'ttebayo!»_

…y la cabellera rubia corriendo detrás.

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por dejar sus reviews, agregar la historia a favoritos, etc. Lo aprecio muchísimo y me hace sentir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que encuentren, no tengo beta, y entre la universidad y otro millón de cosas por hacer, no me queda mucho tiempo para corregir como debe ser. Nos leemos.**

**Micaa-96: **Me alegra que te encante el fic, y muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te gusto tanto o más que el anterior. Un beso.

**Lady Evanna: **Bueno, lo de los ojos de Sasuke lo explicaré varios capítulos más adelante, es parte del drama y todo el rollo de la historia. Por el momento quedará como un secreto. Y me alegra muchísimo que te interesara la trama del fic, ojala con este capítulo pase igual. Cuidate.

**Aiko Uchiha Haruno: **Que bueno que este gustándote el fic, estoy esforzándome bastante por redactarlo y desarrollarlo lo mejor que puedo. Y pues, lo de Sasuke es bastante cierto, he tratado de no llenarlo de oc aunque es difícil teniendo en cuenta que es el señor tempano de hielo. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, nos leemos en el próximo.

**aRiElLa 95: **¡Aquí está la conti, y creo que no tarde demasiado! Me encanta que te guste el fic, ojala este capítulo también, y pues espero poder actualizar rápido, a más tardar en una semana. Cuídate y gracias por comentar.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Creo que puedo adelantarte que Sasuke no se las va a tener muy fáciles con Sakura, y ella menos. Pero para suerte de todos está el buen intermediario Naruto. Esto será amor lento. No digo más porque va y se me escapa medió fic. Muchas gracias por el review y ojalá que te guste este capítulo también. Cuídate.

C**andice Saint-Just: **Estas de suerte y aquí está la conti. Ojalá te guste este capítulo tanto o más que los anteriores. Gracias por leer y comentar, un beso.


	4. Motivos para ser salvado

**Capítulo III**

**Motivos para ser salvado**

_Sakura tuvo la sensación de algo se rompía nuevamente dentro de ella. Reflejada en sus ojos, aún quedaba la mirada de aprehensión que le había dedicado al verle pasar a sabiendas de que ella, por el contrario, había pasado desapercibida para él. Tan cerca y tan lejos, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre de esa manera? Estaban condenados, ella y el maldito equipo siete._

…**.**

Naruto se talló los ojos y volvió a cubrirse al sentir el resplandor del sol sobre él, estaba amaneciendo. Se quejó entre despierto y dormido de las cortinas que Sakura le había regalado poco después de mudarse, «demasiado transparentes», y metió las narices en la almohada, hundiendola.

—Teme… apaga el sol 'ttebayo. —soltó, volviendo a revolcarse en el futón.

Silencio. Nada. Sasuke no había articulado una sola palabra, ni siquiera un insulto.

Entonces escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, ¡esas malditas bisagras buenas para nada!

— ¿Teme a dónde vas? Aún es muy temprano, como las seis y media de la mañana. —el Uzumaki se levantó, aún somnoliento, y volvió a caer al tropezar con las sabanas que se habían enredado en sus pies.

Sasuke, sin embargo, continuó en silencio; ni una palabra. No tenía que decir nada, no era su obligación. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de preguntar en primer lugar? No podía ser tan difícil entender su posición frente a él. Extraños, solo eran simples extraños, ¿de quién más tenía que escucharlo para entenderlo? El Sasuke que ellos buscaban recuperar con tanta urgencia ya no existía.

Bufó.

Estar en esa casa le sofocaba, le asfixiaba. Necesitaba pensar, meditar la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir…? _La última pregunta hizo eco dentro de él, mientras cruzaba el lumbral de la puerta; el chirrido de las bisagras le caló hasta el último hueso de su sistema auditivo, y trajo de vuelta a la realidad al adormilado jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

—Teme, haré que te arrepientas si…

La voz del Uzumaki se desvaneció tras la puerta, y con ella el resto de su incompleta amenaza. Se llevó instintivamente una mano hasta la parte alta de la cabeza y esperó a que sus ojos aturdidos se acostumbraran a un sol demasiado brillante. El sudor le empapó la frente pocos metros más adelante, era picante, inusual en la estación lluviosa. Pero sabía que las nubes no tardarían en aparecer, antes que cayera la noche estaría lloviendo a cantaros.

…**.**

Naruto se deshizo de la camiseta y los pantaloncillos de dormir tan rápido como pudo, y salió tras el inconsciente a quien había abierto las puertas de su casa. Quería patearlo, justo en el culo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?, se pregunt frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. No le había obligado a ir con él, pudo negarse desde el principio, y de haberlo hecho no se habría armado falsas esperanzas. Sakura no era un juego, ella realmente necesitaba ayuda, y si solo le había hecho perder el tiempo, entonces podía estar seguro de que….

—Oye, Uzumaki, más vale que cambies esa cara cuando pases por mi tienda, no quiero que espantes a mis clientes. —Naruto amagó una sonrisa y corrió hasta la entrada de la renovada floristería. Ino le observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una expresión entre divertida y cansina. —Es casi como si viviéramos en aldeas distintas. —dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo que por poco y le desbarataba los pulmones.

—Lo sé, ¿es extraño, no? No vernos nunca estando tan cerca.

Ino asintió, volviéndose hacía la parte trasera del almacén y trayendo devuelta consigo dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

—Supongo que es temporal. —comentó. —Sé que las cosas van a mejorar, si no lo creyera no estaría aquí. —Ino hizo una pausa repentina y de prontó lo soltó, como una bomba:

—Naruto, ¿cómo está Sakura?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo estaba? Mal, decidida a echarse a morir. Tan demacrada como las plantas que colgaban en la ventana de su departamento.

—Va a mejorar. —dijo finalmente, obligandose a sonreir.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, dándole un último sorbo al zumo que su madre había preparado esa misma mañana. Un lapso de tiempo transcurrió en silencio, y la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Hace unos días recibí una carta de Sunagakure, pero el remitente no llevaba el sello de los Nara. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el correo se ha vuelto muy irregular desde la reconstrucción, y no sería la primera vez que recibo cartas que no son para mí. En todo caso, no fue hasta la noche de ayer que abrí el sobre. Estaba segura de que era un error, pero pensaba devolverla a las oficinas por la mañana. Solo quería salir de dudas…—Ino hizo una pausa y dejó escapar una sonrisa socarrona. —Tal vez quieras llevarle a Sakura la carta que le escribieron sus padres, porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Naruto asintió, y luego de una discusion que decidió no prolongar, pues tenía un Uchiha profugo al que encontrar, la despidió de la misma forma en la que le había saludado al llegar.

—Vas a cansarte de ver mi cara por aquí, 'ttebayo. —dijo, dejando a Ino con una fingida expresión de enojo y resignación, y la promesa de que esa carta llegaría a sus manos.

…**.**

Sasuke se recargó sobre un viejo cerezo y dejó que la brisa le golpeara con fuerza, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a madera fresca una vez más. Frente a él se levantaba un edificio similar al que había compartido con Naruto la noche anterior, sencillo, de tres plantas y sin demasiados detalles.

Un jardín con flores todavía sin germinar adornaba la entrada, y sobre la puerta unas campanillas de viento que habían estado adormilándolo desde que se detuvo a descansar. Era un sonido agradable, sin ningún ritmo en particular, le gustaba… También ese lugar, tranquilo y silencioso, como él.

S_akura… _Su figurilla delgada y sus ojos demasiado alegres invadieron cada rincón de su cabeza. No debió aceptar esa estupidez que le había propuesto Naruto, él no podía ayudarla. ¿Qué lógica es la que habían usado para llegar a semejante conclusión? Konoha continuaba errando una y otra vez, les acusó.

— ¡Sasuke! —la voz del Uzumaki le puso en marcha otra vez. — ¡Ya… para…Sasuke… estoy cansado! —soltó, deteniéndose a tomar aire a pocos metros de él. Pero fue más que suficiente para darle tiempo de _huir_. —! Teme, aún es... muy temprano... 'ttebayo! —chilló, para luego tomar una inusual postura de seriedad.

Iba a usar el chackra de Kurama para alcanzarle.

Logró hacerlo varios metros más adelante. Rodaron por las calles asfaltadas una docena de veces antes de detenerse frente a una construcción paralizada. Naruto le sostenía de los hombros con fuerza, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él y aguardando esperanzas de que no intentara nada más.

—Muévete. —espetó el portador del sharingan.

Naruto le presionóaún más contra el suelo, ¡no se le iba a escapar de nuevo, no mientras no le dijera que sucedía!

— ¿No estás cansado de huir, teme? —el Uzumaki ahogó las ganas que tenía de darle un buen puñetazo. — ¿Cuándo mierda vas a parar? ¡Itachi está muerto, Akatsuki, Madara… todo terminó, Sasuke! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, destruir Konoha otra vez? —un suspiro amargó se escapó de sus labios. —Ya no voy a obligarte a estar aquí, pero por una vez me gustaría escuchar un por qué, uno que valga la pena.

El silencio de Sasuke fue definitivo, nada, ni siquiera un bufido. Pero le miraba con atención, justo a los ojos, como procesando todo lo que acababa de decir. Nada de lo que había dicho era cierto. No estaba huyendo, no quería destruir Konoha, no iba a dejar que nadie tomara ninguna decisión por él.

Entonces se miró las manos, eran las de un asesino, las de un vengador… Pero nunca las de un traidor, porque los verdaderos traidores se escondían tras el consejo de la hoja. Y ahí, en esa pequeña explicación que él mismo se había encargado de encontrar, radicaba el problema. Por un lado, quería aferrarse con fuerza a la voluntad de Itachi, por el otro… ¿Qué había al otro lado? La hoja se había arrepentido, habían pedido perdón y devuelto a Itachi el estatus de héroe que nunca debió ponerse en duda. ¿Qué más, que es lo que quería escuchar?

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? —Sasuke abrió los ojos y esperó una respuesta. —Dime que es lo que esperas de mi, Naruto.

El Uzumaki le dejó libre y sonrió con ironía.

—Itachi quería que te salvara. —dijo de pronto. —Una y otra vez, en cada encuentro que tuvimos, era lo único que repetía. _Mi hermano tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú. _Pero sabes algo, teme, yo no puedo salvarte de algo que no conozco, y sospecho que tampoco tú sabes de qué tienes que ser salvado.

_Cállate._

—Itachi también me preguntó en una ocasión que haría cuando me tocara elegir entre Konoha y tú, pero nunca lo hice, yo nunca tomé una decisión, porque la mía era salvarlos a ambos. Solo espero que estés consciente de que no decidir también es una opción. —continuó el rubio, para luego ponerse de pie. —Nos vemos luego, teme.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Las palabras lo traicionaron. Esperaba que continuara hablando, porque de alguna manera esas palabras le obligaban a considerar la posibilidad de no estar al pie de un abismo sin retorno, que detrás de todos los problemas que él mismo había creado, había una solución.

El Uzumaki se revolvió el cabello, y se volvió hacía él sonriendo, lo que para Sasuke no tuvo ningún sentido:

—Voy a visitar a Sakura-chan. Ella vive en el edificio de ahí, ¿ves? En el último piso, donde están colgados los helechos muertos.

Sasuke solo se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino.

—Que me importa, hmp. —bufó, perdiéndose de vista.

…**.**

Un campo de flores se había abierto camino a lo largo de una llanura que recordaba a la perfección. El cementerio tenía ahora mucho más tumbas de las que recordaba. Una en particular llamó su atención, se acercó para echar un vistazo y contempló los vistosos ramos de flores que se alzaban a lo largo y ancho de la placa: _Descansa en paz, Inoichi Yamanaka. _

A su lado, con una placa similar, descansaba Shikaku Nara, ambos con un número excesivo de reconocimientos por parte de la alianza. ¿De que servían ahora que estaban muertos? Un nudo le trepó por la garganta y se alojó en un sitio incomodo.

Siguió adentrándose, y no tardó en realizar que no se encontraba solo, pero nadie lo miraba, ni tampoco advertían que estaba ahí. Solo habían ido a velar a sus muertos, a verificar que la maleza no se atreviera a comer una sola de sus memorias.

Encontró más adelante la tumba de Neji Hyuuga. Esta vez la sensación en su garganta se acrecentó. ¿Cómo habría sucedido? Él solo era un año mayor... ¿Por qué le golpeaba con una fuerza distinta? Planeaba destruir Konoha, de haberlo hecho él habría contado como una víctima más.

La muerte le robó la calma, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo temor de ella. ¿Por qué ahora, si se había planteado tantas veces la inminencia de la suya propia? Todas las cosas vivas perecen en algún momento, no es algo que se pueda cambiar. Es un hecho.

Recordó vagamente el enfrentamiento entre el Hyuuga y su antiguo compañero, luego la misión fallida para su rescate. Es lo que sucede en las guerras, la gente muere, incluso la que siempre ha estado cerca, se repitió, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Otros menos afortunados, seguramente quienes habían tenido una muerte demasiado violenta, pensó, llevaban sus nombres tallados en una placa junto al monumento memorial, también relocado.

El nombre de Itachi figuraba en ambos.

Algo palpitó muy dentro de él con fuerza.

—Quizá… —una palabra se escapó de sus labios en voz alta, figurando solo una parte de las marea de pensamientos que le azotaba desde todas las direcciones.

Hizo un gesto de respeto y se giró sobre sus talones con intenciones de abandonar el lugar. No corría, pero tampoco andaba despacio, quería aprovechar el instante de claridad que su mente perturbada le había concedido antes de que desapareciera, y en consecuencia, se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Habían perdonado a Itachi, se dijo, para luego corregirse, porque no le habían perdonado, sino que le habían aceptado como lo que realmente era: un héroe. Aquello había sido más que suficiente, un motivo detonante para apegarse con fuerza a la parte de si mismo que aún luchaba por salvarse.

Salió de la llanura y volvió a adentrarse a las calles en poco tiempo, divisando el edificio frente al que había estado descansando antes. Sí, ahí estaban los helechos, entre crema y chocolate, arrugados como una bola de papel. Abrió la puerta, haciendo resonar las campanas de viento y subió las escaleras con su paso acompasado de tiempo.

Justo cuando estiraba la mano para alcanzar el pomo, la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

«Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar ninguna explicación, solo… déjame sola.»

Hubo un segundo muerto, los jade de la pelirrosa se encontraron con la noche atrapada en la mirada de Sasuke. Sakura no lograba cavilar, y él, él solo había apartado los ojos de ella un segundo para comprobar lo que ya de por si era obvio: Naruto ya no estaba ahí.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno, creo que me tardado un poco más de lo esperaba para actualizar, pero qué creen… ya empezó la universidad y se me complicó un poco el asunto del tiempo, sobre todo porque me gusta escribir de noche y ahora me toca madrugar. Espero que no se hayan liado mucho con este capítulo, tal vez lo encuentren demasiado confuso, pero intentaba expresar la confusión que Sasuke había estado viviendo desde su regreso.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, por las alerts, los favs, por todo, son de mucha inspiración y me hace sentir que mi trabajo vale la pena. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Zaya: **No me atrevería a dejar el fic sin terminar, usualmente tengo largos periodos de hiatus, pero por el momento no es el caso. Siempre me encanta saber que mi redacción gusta a quienes me leen, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y… supongo que tantos años de garabatear historias han servido de práctica. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo.

**Kaor23: **Creo que de todos los fics que he escrito este es el que más han descrito como "raro" o "diferente", yo lo tomo como un sinónimo de original. Que bueno saber que tengo una nueva lectora, y pues… espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. El SasuSaku quizá se vea lejano ahora, pero ya irá apareciendo. Nos leemos, cuídate.

C**alyphso: **¿Estoy en favoritos? Eso es un progreso y un halago. Me alegra que la historia te guste tanto como a mí escribirla. Tarde un par de días más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero aquí esta y con encuentro incluido. Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho.

**Hiyoko-sama: **Te confieso que cuando comencé a armar este fic, no pensaba darle tanto protagonismo a Naruto, pero cambie de opinión y me di cuenta que excluirlo es imposible, sobretodo porque en mi universo, él será quien se encargue de Sakura y Sasuke en más de una ocasión. No sigo escribiendo del tema porque te cuento todo el fic, pero me alegra que te haya atrapado mi trama. Ojalá este capítulo te guste tanto como los demás, ¡nos leemos!

**Micaa-96: **No me canso de repetir lo feliz que me hace que elogien mi forma de narrar, porque he conseguido mejorar a punta de práctica. Y pues, aquí te dejo el capitulo tres, espero que te guste. Cuídate mucho. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Alice Uchiha 26:** Espero que el final de este capítulo te haya impactado mucho más que el de anterior, porque era mi propósito. Y sí, Naruto tiene un poder influencia fuera de este mundo. Me alegra que te guste el concepto de amor lento, para mi es la mejor manera de disfrutar una historia y te abre paso a pequeños detalles. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el cuarto.

**aRiElLa 95: ** Esta vez actualice un par días después de lo que tenía previsto, pero creo que está dentro del rango de lo aceptable. Creo que te debo la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero ya ves, se han quedado mudos. Por supuesto, no será así en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer, cuídate.

**Wildsasuke-kun: **Entiendo a la perfección a lo que te refieres con lo del escarmiento, él lo merece, aunque muchas de las cosas que haya hecho fueran bajo la manipulación de Madara y todo el rollo. Y pues, no puedo adelantarte mucho acerca de lo que sucede con Sakura y su trauma con la guerra y Sasuke, porque estaría contándote parte del fic, pero puedes empezar por lo básico. La guerra termino, Sakura esperaba que Sasuke regresara, volver a la villa, y vivir felices para siempre y rosa como solo ella puede imaginarlo en su mundo risueña. Pero se encontró con que la aldea había sido devastada, Sasuke herido y confundido, muertos… Ya no sigo porque se me sale todo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídate.

**Candice Saint-Just: **¿A que no lo he dejado en la mejor parte otra vez? Otra vez, quedo debiendo la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero al menos ya cruzaron miradas, y no tengo planeado que Sasuke salga corriendo escaleras abajo. Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate.

**Guest: **Aquí está la continuación, un poco demorada, pero sin pasarme del tiempo límite. Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos!


	5. Tú saltas, yo salto

**Capítulo IV **

**Tú saltas, yo salto**

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Las pisadas demasiado aceleradas le alertaron de la visita del jinchuriki, pero sus ojos todavía estaban en blanco y la mano que se había llevado al pecho aún sujetaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa. Estaba descolocada. _

—_Saaakura-chan. _—_chilló, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta._

_El pomo de la puerta giró hacia la derecha y una leve corriente de aire se coló antes de verle pasar, con la sonrisa más ensanchada de lo usual y las mejillas enrojecidas por la carrera que había pegado para encontrar al Uchiha. _

—_Naruto. —saludó, alcanzando a levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada. Inercia, pura inercia. —Te ves agitado, voy a traerte un vaso con agua. _—_El rubio asintió dándole las gracias. _

_Sakura no tardó en regresar, ni Naruto en beberse ese y el siguiente vaso con agua que pidió a ruegos. Pero fuera del cansancio, se veía tranquilo y lleno de energía, si es que ambas palabras podían ponerse en una misma oración para describirle. _

—_Sakura-chan —llamó otra vez, girándose hacia ella con mirada indecisa. — ¿puedo hablarte de algo? es importante, 'ttebayo. Pero no quiero incomodarte, ¿está bien? _

—Ya, ya, d_eja los rodeos, Naruto._

_El rubio estaba destrozándole los nervios y aún no abría la boca para decir nada en el estricto sentido.  
_

— _¿Has pensado en pasar una temporada en Sunagakure, quiero decir… en visitar a tus padres? —Naruto se rascó la nuca, inseguro de por donde comenzar. : — ¿Ellos...ellos están bien? —preguntó con voz queda y quebrada. _

_Naruto giró la cabeza, reprendiéndose, pero más que todo arrepentido de haber usado las palabras incorrectas. _

—_No, no, Sakura-chan… Es solo que ya han pasado varios meses y no te has comunicado con ellos. Deben extrañarte, yo te extrañaría si estuvieras tan lejos. Claro que están mejor allá por ahora. —agregó. _

_Sakura suspiró entre aliviada y molesta. _

— _¿Hay algo más que tengas que decir? —Inquirió, asiendo el vaso del Uzumaki con brusquedad. _

_¿Cómo podía hablarle de sus padres tan a la ligera? Podía jurar que sintió su corazón detenerse, solo de pensar que algo malo pudiese haberles ocurrido. En todo caso, habría sido su culpa por permanecer en Konoha y no con ellos. En Sunagakure también hay enfermos que curar, se recriminó, para luego caer en cuenta que ni siquiera eso estaba haciendo._

_Se enojó consigo misma aún más, si aquello era posible.  
_

_Naruto divagó, ladeando la cabeza aquí y allá, a punto de empeorar las cosas aún más. _

—_No. —dijo al cabo de un rato._

_¿No? ¿No iba a decirle de Sasuke? Fue suficiente, tenía que irse. Estaba ocultándole cosas, y no conforme, le había hecho crispar los nervios con una pregunta que no llevaba a ninguna parte. "¿Has pensando en pasar una temporada en Sunagakure?" repitió en su cabeza a modo de burla. "¿Has pensado a contrubuir en mi suicidio, Naruto?" bufó, otra vez para sí.  
_

—_Vete de mi casa. —sentenció, haciendo uso de su desmesurada fuerza para arrearlo hasta la puerta._

Sakura frunció el seño y camino a zancadas hasta la puerta, para Naruto nunca era suficiente de nada. Creía haber sido expresamente clara cuando le pidió largarse. Pero esta vez no le daría tiempo de hablar, ni tampoco de explicar nada. Era un buen escarmiento, ¡no debía meter las narices donde no lo llamaban! Al menos debió esperar un día entero a que se le pasara el cabreo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar ninguna explicación, solo… déjame sola

Sasuke divagó en algún punto del pequeño departamento, impasible e imperturbable a la vista; los hombros relajados y los brazos a un lado, levantó la mirada y esperó. Sakura se había callado de golpe, como un ratón asustado a punto de ser cazado. El tono de voz autoritario que había usado para reprender al shinobi equivocado segundos atrás, se había reducido hasta desaparecer en una lastimera solicitud de soledad. Aún así, el moreno no pudo ver nada. _Sus _ojos se habían vuelto una cortina verde, impenetrable.

Un atisbo de miedo, intuyó él, se asomo en los ojos de Sakura, como si fuera un cachorrito, pero no uno indefenso. El cruce de miradas cesó. La pelirrosa ahora miraba sus pies, e indecisa logró mascullar:

—Sasuke… —su nombre salió en un hiló de voz, débil; extremadamente forzado. Como si doliera.

Un sonido hueco ambiento la situación.

Truenos.

El Uchiha se dio la razón, pronto iba a llover.

—Tú… no deberías… yo creí… Naruto… —Sakura apretó los labios. —Sasuke, vete.

Las palabras cayeron como una piedra que Sasuke recibió en un gesto confuso. _¿Por qué? _ ¿Por qué estaba rechazándolo sin siquiera dejarle intentar? Él nunca ayudaba a nadie. No podía. No le nacía. Era una parte de sí mismo que se había extinguido. Pero luego de mucho pesarlo, una pequeña luz se había encendido dentro de él, minúscula, como un cerillo en medio de la noche. _¿Para qué? _Para nada.

Y muy en el fondo algo había comenzado a doler: su orgullo.

—Vete. —repitió. —Ya hemos tenido suficiente, ¿no lo ves?

Sakura seguía recitando insultos sin ninguna clase de consideración. Parecía haber olvidado que el Sasuke frente a ella no era un invento de su imaginación; no era un personaje ficticio con el cual desquitarse de todas las porquerías que a fin de cuentas no había conseguido sobrellevar. Era el real, de carne hueso, y ahora le miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

—Por una vez, Sasuke, me elegí a mí misma. Ya no voy a preocuparme por ti, ya no me interesa lo que quieras hacer… Ya intenté suficiente.

Entre espasmos peoducto del llanto contenido y frases inconexas, el Uchiha pareció comprender a donde quería llegar.

Tenía razón, no podía culparla por sentirse de esa manera, ni tampoco juzgarla por algo que también él había hecho. Pero Sakura no encajaba en su mismo papel, ella no era egoísta, y eso solo para empezar…

—Naruto me pidió venir. —soltó, tan arrogante como siempre. —Ahora entiendo porque.

El Uchiha fingió un gesto de desapruebo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. La pintura del edificio se oscureció un tono, y a lo lejos se vieron los últimos movimientos de construcción del día. Nadie trabajaba bajo esas condiciones, era preferible avanzar lento y seguro a poner en riesgo a cualquier civil o shinobi. La guerra también había dejado cicatrices en la geografia de la villa, cráteres, tierra suelta y sitios de cultivo infértiles.

— ¿Te ha pedido venir aquí a fingir que te importo, no es así?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No, pero me ha dicho que te has convertido en una carga muy pesada.

Algunas gotas de lluvia impactaron contra el cuello de la pelirrosa desde las ventanas abiertas. Naruto no sería capaz…

—Suena como algo que tú dirías.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros: —No estoy obligándote a creer en mi palabra.

…**.**

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, queriéndose proteger de la lluvia que había agarrado a todos por sorpresa. Nunca llovía tan temprano. Se detuvo al llegar al improvisado Ichiraku y se refugió bajó la carpa que se mecía con la brisa. Con el cabello todavía pegado a la frente y agitado por la carrera, se encontró con un letrero de _cerrado_.

El Uzumaki suspiró y tuvo la sensación de que todos en la plaza le escucharon. Pero el lugar estaba vacío, los puestos de comida, el parque, las bancas… todo. Desde que iniciaron las labores de contrucción había comenzado a aborrecer la lluvia, con las calles silenciosas y desiertas, Konoha daba la impresion de estar abandonada, y por tanto, que la voluntad de fuego se había apagado.

Sacó de su bolsillo la carta que Ino le había entregado y la guardó donde no se mojara, queriendo echarle un vistazo. No le correspondía, pero la curiosidad le gano un par de líneas.

_El Kazekage nos ha recibido muy bien… Tratamos de ayudar tanto como podamos, Sunagakure está en sequia y  
con tantos refugiados no pueden darse el lujo de desperdiciar el agua o la comida._

Naruto dobló la hoja en dos y la coloco dentro de su camisa. Pensaba en como esas dos líneas pudieron haberla alegrado si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, ¡sus padres estaban bien, 'ttebayo!, chilló para sí, dejando entrar un atisbo de enojo.

—Sakura-chan fue un poco injusta… —habló en voz alta, hundiendo la cara contra la parte alta del brazo, intentando sacudirse de la cara el agua que había comenzado a empaparle por la brisa.

No había querido entrometerse en nada, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, ayudarla, pero ella había entendido todo mal, y le había sacado de su casa como si fuera un vulgar ladrón; a patadas.

Suspiró, encontrándose, como siempre, con que ni siquiera era capaz de enojarse _de verdad_ con su querida Sakura-chan.

—Naruto-kun…

La voz de la Hyuuga llegó a sus oídos en un susurro opacado por la lluvia. Estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza y llevaba un paragua gris con su mano libre; en la otra, una bolsa de verduras y algunas especias.

El rubio supuso, inteligentemente, que aquella no era una labor propia de la heredera Hyuuga, pero se había ofrecido a hacerlo para no incomodar a nadie.

—Es raro verte hacer compras, Hinata-chan. —sonrío Naruto.

Hinata le sonrío de vuelta. Ciertamente, no era una tarea que se le hubiera permitido realizar en el pasado. Cuando el alimento comenzaba a escasear, era labor del Bouke, y no del Souke, reabastecer. Pero el sacrificio de Neji había conseguido fusionar ambas ramas y unificar al clan Hyuuga.

—En casa nadie sabe exactamente que tareas hacer. —explicó, caminando bajo la carpa. —Es un poco… complicado, pero me alegra que las cosas ahora sean de esta manera.

Él asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —el rubio dijo de pronto.

—No…no…hace falta. —contestó nerviosa, pero el Uzumaki insistió:

—Anda, Hinata-chan, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí 'ttebayo. No diré nada estúpido. —agrego, sin saber que ya la había convencido.

La Hyuuga le compartió el paragua y amagó una sonrisa.

—No digas eso, todos se alegraran de verte.

…**.**

_Sasuke había hecho bien en advertir que no estaba obligada a creer en su palabra, de lo contrario nada de lo que estaba por decir habría tenido fundamento. _

—_Naruto siempre ha querido llevar sobre sus hombros cargas demasiado pesadas, pero yo no soy una de ellas. Jamás lo obligaría…_

_El Uchiha no le dejó terminar:_

—_No me des explicaciones, Sakura. No estoy aquí porque quiera, sino porque me lo han impuesto. Eres una carga porque Naruto está unido a ti por un lazo que no se puede romper, no es algo que él pueda decidir. Tú saltas, él salta, es así de simple._

_Sasuke entendía de lo que hablaba. El huía, Naruto iba tras él. Él quería morir, Naruto estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Él estaba a salvo, Naruto también lo estaba._

_Sakura sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta, los ojos le ardieron de pronto y toda la seguridad que había recobrado, había vuelto a disiparse. Ahora solo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar frente a él, y por haberle dicho la verdad en sus narices… ¿Cómo se podía ser más patético que eso? Sasuke era como un balde de agua fría, y sus verdades, aunque a medias, le calaban hasta los huesos. _

—_Naruto no quiere que me convierta en una resentida, como tú…_

_Sasuke rió de lado con ironía, a punto de matar el último intento de la pelirrosa por manterse firme y herirlo:  
_

—_Yo nunca me vi tan patético, hmp. _

El Uchiha no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro fortuito que había tenido con Sakura hasta que hubo llegado _a casa_. Entonces Naruto se había encargado de ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

— ¿Dónde estabas, teme? Los Hyuuga mandaron algo de comida, te guardé un poco.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con demasiado cuidado, procurando no tener que volver a escuchar el chirrido de las bisagras e ignorando al Uzumaki de forma olimpica. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y necesitaba darse una ducha.

—Puedes ponerte una de mis camisetas. —propuso el rubio, exasperándolo aún más.

El Uchiha se metió a la ducha y luego de colocarse un par de pantalones limpios, optó por permanecer sin camiseta hasta que la suya secara. Estaba helando, y de momento el bento que habían enviado los Hyuuga parecía llamar su atención más y más. La comida caliente nunca sentaba mal, muchos menos en esas condiciones.

Naruto le tendió dos palitos de madera que luego de mucho pensárselo, el Uchiha aceptó.

Comía en silencio mientras el Uzumaki le veía de reojo.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe? —Sasuke se masajeó la sien con impaciencia.

—Siempre creí que tenías tus razones para ser amargado, teme… pero solo eras tú siendo tú. —Sasuke frunció el seño. —Nee, es una broma… basada en la realidad. —continuó mofándose. —Pero no dejes de comer 'ttebayo, Hinata-chan se esforzó mucho cocinando.

El Uchiha le miró impasible, dando la ultima bocanada al arroz hervido.

—He ido a ver a Sakura. —dijo. El rostro del rubio pareció iluminarse. —Probablemente no quiera verte… en un tiempo. Le he hecho una propuesta.

**Continuará.**

**Me disculpó por la pequeña tardanza, Semana Santa, un resfriado y como siempre, la universidad. Pero como siempre digo, más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y para el próximo solo queda esperar a ver de qué se trata la propuesta de la que Sasuke habla. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, agregar a favoritos, alertas, en fin todo, me inspiran muchísimo. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! **

**Kaor23: **No hay nada peor que la agonía de esperar al próximo capítulo, te entiendo perfectamente, pero en este caso, me alegra esa agonía. Me atrevo a decir que espero que sientas algo similar con este capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado el encuentro, que no fue muy romántico, pero así tenía que ser, ¿no? Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

**Krol**: me alegra que encontraras el capitulo anterior interesante, espero que este también. Nos leemos, cuídate.

**Haruno-Sama**: dos palabras en un review que me encanta leer. Me alegro que te guste el fic hasta el momento, ojala sea lo mismo con este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

**ARiElLa 95: **Otra vez actualice dentro del rango de tiempo permitido, ¿no? Espero que te guste este capítulo, el inesperado y excesivamente poco romántico encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura. En mi defensa, las cosas mejoraran a su tiempo, ya sabes, amor lento. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review, hasta el próximo.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Tengo la esperanza de que sigas vivas después de la espera para el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, como ya dije arriba, inesperado y excesivamente poco romántico. Al menos no huyeron con excusas tontas, ¿no? Solo espero haber mantenido el carácter jodido de Sasuke (esa es siempre mi preocupación numero uno cuando escribo SasuSaku), ya dirán. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo. Cuídate.

**Hiyoko-sama: **Mucha gente se aburre cuando la trama fluye muy lentamente y dejan el fic, me alegro que tu aprecies eso. Siempre trato de cuidar los detalles y no adelantarme demasiado a los hechos. Espero que te haya gustado el primer encuentro, no quería que Sakura quedara como una magdalena ni tampoco que se enfrentara a Sasuke como una leona si a fin de cuentas vive encerrada porque no puede lidiar con sus propios problemas, no sé si entiendas mi punto… En fin, tampoco quería que pasara lo mismo con Sasuke, que se viera demasiado preocupado o amoroso, cosa que nunca ha sido. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

**Micaa-96: **Puedes decir que te encantó el capitulo cuanto quieras, a mi me basta con saber que te ha gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Cuídate, nos leemos en el próximo.

**Candice Saint-Just: **Me demoré más de lo que tenía planeado, pero aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

**Yoouarebeautiful: **El capitulo anterior fue un poco confuso, lo admito, pero por lo menos te ha gustado. Trate de desenredar un poco las cosas con este, pero por ahora, todo ese rollo es parte de la trama. Y pues sí, Sakura está medio tonta, pero tiene sus razones, ya verás más adelante. Nos leemos.

**Itzumi: **Pensaba publicar hace un par de días, pero no me dio tiempo. Qué bueno que te atrapara la trama, es buena señal para mí. Ojalá te guste el capitulo, y pues… nos leemos en el próximo.

**WildAccio**: Siempre es bueno leer que mi fic gusta, y aquí te dejo la continuación. Espero que te guste tanto como los capítulos anteriores. Cuídate y nos leemos en el próximo.


	6. Te propongo

**Capitulo V**

**Te propongo…**

—_He ido a ver a Sakura. — El rostro del rubio pareció iluminarse. —Probablemente no quiera verte… en un tiempo. Le he hecho una propuesta._

—Que cosas tienes, teme. —Naruto dijo, recogiendo la caja de madera lacada que, se recordó, debía devolver a Hinata en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. — ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no querría verme? Espera, ¿te contó de esta mañana, verdad? ¡No fue mi intención, 'ttebayo! Ino dijo que debía entregarle la carta y ella pensó que sus padres…

—Cállate. —espetó el Uchiha, colmado por lo locuaz de su compañero.

Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos, por las rodillas si se lo proponía. Solo bastaba con darle cuerda y ahí lo tenía… la boca abierta el resto del día. Y era como una cotorra, hablaba tan deprisa que a veces no lograba entender una palabra de lo que decía. ¿Ino, una carta, de qué demonios estaba hablándole?

—Dime de una vez. —chilló ya mosqueado, Sasuke estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia.

Pero el portador del sharingan no parecía querer darse prisa, algo en toda esa situación le resulta particularmente hilarante. Por primera vez era Naruto quien se exasperaba por su culpa y no al revés. Retomo sus labores con el bento, recogiendo las sobras y depositándolas en un pequeño tinaco que se encontraba a punto de desbordarse en la cocina.

—Teme… —insistió al verle entrar al baño. — ¿Vas a lavarte los huesos también?

Sasuke suspiró, se secó las manos y le miro imperturbable:

—Le he dicho que tú la crees una carga. —soltó, tajante, como si aquello no fuese a tener ningún efecto sobre ninguno de los dos.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza como un perrito confundido, y en efecto lo estaba. Sakura no era una carga, ¿por qué iría a decirle algo tan hiriente a su mejor amiga? Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué, baka?

Sasuke no pareció interesado en repetir nada de lo que había dicho segundos atrás, tal y como había escuchado, le había hecho creer que para el idiota de su ex compañero, ella era un trozo de plomo atado a su espalda. En todo caso, no debía ser tan crédula, Naruto merecía algo más de crédito.

Sin embargo, pese a que el ojiazul había demostrado abiertamente su descontento (su cabreo), el Uchiha no fue capaz de prever su siguiente movimiento, y sin pensárselo dos veces, arrojó la cajita de bento para protegerse del florero que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi le había lanzado encolerizado. Ambos se estrellaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

— ¡Baaaaka! —repitió, buscando sin mirar cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle una contusión por insensible. — ¿Es lo que creíste que Sakura necesitaba escuchar, que era una maldita carga?

Sasuke esquivó con facilidad la lata de zumo que, según parece, llevaba semanas ahí, y dio por terminado el juego. —_feh_… Deja de alentar su propia estupidez. — hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos. —Ella no quiere tu lástima.

Naruto le enseñó los dientes, enojado. Quería partirle la cara de un puñetazo, porque había límites y Sakura estaba dentro de ellos, pero el Uchiha se le adelantó y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a poner atención.

—Suéltame. —el tono burlón de Naruto se perdió por completo. —Yo no siento lástima por ella. —contraatacó, estirando el brazo para poder alcanzar el cuello del Uchiha. —Sakura es una de las personas más valientes que conozco.

—La Sakura que vi hace un rato siente lástima de sí misma. Valora tu definición de valiente… dobe.

Naruto se llevó las manos al cuello luego de que Sasuke le soltara con demasiada brusquedad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante las horas siguientes. El tono que el moreno había usado para referirse a la pelirrosa había sido severo, puntualizando cada palabra, como si quisiera hacerlas llegar a lo más profundo de su aturdido cerebro. ¿Tendría razón? Era imposible no cuestionarse.

El moreno le miraba de vez en cuando, todavía con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro. La lluvia golpeando contra las superficies del edificio y el traqueteo de un viejo ventilador había logrado calmar la situación, pero solo un poco. Naruto cerraba los ojos por perlongados periodos de tiempo, adormilado por la tranquilidad y el clima, pero luego recordaba la discusión y retomaba su meditación. Necesitaba preguntarle…

—Teme—llamó, retomando su jerga usual. Sasuke se giró hacía el rubio sin contestar de inmediato, y así permanecieron hasta que un « ¿Qué?» vago y forzado salió de sus labios. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Cómo sé qué? —Sasuke frunció el seño.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ella se tiene lástima?

El moreno se levantó de su lugar y recogió las piezas de la cajilla de madera del suelo sin esforzarse demasiado. Las dejó sobre la mesa donde hasta hace poco adornaba el florero que el Uzumaki le aventó con rabia. Tenía unos bonitos grabados de flores y el símbolo de los Hyuuga grabado en el centro. Recordó en algún momento haber tenido una similar, con el abanico Uchiha grabado justo en el mismo lugar.

—Porque he estado ahí. —contestó tras mucho pensárselo, y era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Naruto le miró con pesar y sopesó sus palabras. Sasuke, implícitamente, intentaba decirle algo, que él también había estado ahí, en el fondo, tal vez odiándose a sí mismo, no podía decirlo con seguridad. _¿Sakura se odiaba a si misma_? La posibilidad le abrumaba y le aterraba la vez.

_¿Por qué? _

Una luz blanca iluminó el cielo ennegrecido y el ventilador se detuvo, junto con el resto de los aparatos eléctricos. Las grandes descargas de energía se habían vuelto un problema para la planta eléctrica de Konoha, todavía en reconstrucción. Era una de las prioridades que Tsunade-hime había colocado en la lista de tareas.

Naruto sacó de entre los cajones de un viejo estante de madera una vela y la encendió, haciendo que las sombras de ambos se proyectaran con proporciones exageradas en la pared. La llama naranja se reflejó en los ojos negros de Sasuke, que miraban atentos a su antiguo compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.

—Le pedí venir conmigo. —dijo finalmente.

Y el Uzumaki, esa respuesta nunca la vio venir…

…**.**

Sakura encendió dos lámparas de gas y tomó asiento junto al comedor, donde observó su sombra proyectarse desde el piso de madera hasta el techo de donde colgaba una vieja lámpara ornamental que había comprado en un mercado de pulgas hacía ya un tiempo. No era nada especial, y las ralladuras en el metal podían verse con mucha claridad si se le prestaba algo de atención, pero le parecía muy bonito el barniz ocre y las lámparas en forma de tulipán. Pensó que probablemente el bombillo se habría fundido con el apagón y tendría que ir por ese (y algunos más) a la mañana siguiente.

Las sombras se hacían más altas o más bajas conforme la llama amenazaba con apagarse, la brisa no había disminuido, tampoco la intensidad de la lluvia. Comprendió que seguiría así por el resto de la noche y tal vez la madrugada, lo mismo que el apagón, porque no era sensato enviar a nadie a trabajar bajo esas condiciones.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la madera del comedor y cerró los ojos, logrando que el cabello se le desparramara por todo el rostro y se pegara a su cuello a causa del calor que emanaban las lámparas de gas. No podía pensar con claridad, todo era una mancha borrosa exceptuándolo a _él_. Aún se sentía en el umbral de la puerta, sopesando sus palabras demasiado hirientes.

Sasuke había sido severo e intransigente:

—_Esa mujer debe sentir vergüenza de haberte elegido como su aprendiz. —comenzó, apuntando a un flanco que Sakura había dejado completamente desprotegido. —Te quebraste a la primera. —continuó, acusándola con la mirada. Los ojos negros penetrando sus desgastados verdes, reprobándola sin dolor ni remordimiento. — ¿Qué esperabas, Sakura? Era la maldita guerra._

Ella se mordió el labio superior, las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a escurrírsele de la frente le daban un aspecto aún más deplorable mientras recordaba la escena de esa tarde que, por momentos, se mezclaba con imágenes vívidas de la guerra; sus manos llenas de sangre, el chacra acumulado en las puntas de los dedos y los gritos ahogados de los demás shinobi «No podemos salvarlos a todos…» recordó, volviendo mentalmente a las carpas en las que tuvo que decidir quien vivía y quién no. ¿Y si se había equivocado, eso la hacía culpable de la muerte de alguien más, una muerte injusta?

—_Todavía siguen llegando heridos al hospital, Sakura, muchos van a morir. Dime, ¿crees que la guerra acabo? Mira a tu alrededor, esto todavía es la guerra. Tú solo eres un estorbo, haz algo o quítate del camino. _

El estómago se le revolvió al recordar el cuerpo frío de Neji Hyuuga en sus brazos, la sensación de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer; sentir su respiración volverse más lenta hasta finalmente desvanecerse en un suspiro ahogado. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y meditó.

—_Un duro golpe.—Sakura dijo en un hilo de voz, levantando la cabeza como si fuera un plomo hasta alcanzar sus ojos negros, preguntándose porque la realidad era tan distinta de como la había imaginado. Así no es como debió suceder, no era el regreso que esperaba. —Cada una de las cosas que estas diciéndome… —continuó, amagando una sonrisa derrotada entre sus frases inconexas. _

_Sasuke continuaba mirándola, indescifrable, cuando decidió dar un paso al frente. Fue un movimiento veloz el que le permitió sujetarle de la barbilla y así lograr toda su atención. Solo tenía un par de segundos antes de que ella comenzara a forcejear, los había visto en su rostro, un gesto fugaz de terror. Ella creyó que iba a hacerle daño, y en cierta medida, es lo que estaba a punto de proponerle: _

—_Voy a enseñarte a sufrir, Sakura. _

_Iba a hacerle daño._

…**.**

Naruto ladeo la cabeza sin terminar de entender nada «Le pedí venir conmigo». Las lámparas del techo amenazaron con encenderse, pero volvieron a apagarse al instante, logrando que una débil luz amarilla se posara sobre sus cabezas, permitiéndole verse con más claridad el uno al otro.

Sasuke se giró hacía la ventana, como si buscara la mejor forma de explicarle lo que había hecho, y en efecto, así era. Una invitación a sufrir, ¿cómo se podía explicar algo así, sobre todo a la persona que más la protegía? Naruto iba a agarrarle del cuello, tal y como él mismo había hecho, y se lo iba a exprimir como si fuera una naranja. Tal vez terminara siendo él quien conociera el verdadero dolor.

Se río de su propio chiste.

El rubio aún esperaba una respuesta, moviendo las manos aquí y allá en señal de que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que había sido dotado. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha se andaba con rodeos? Sus ojos bailaban en todas las direcciones, deteniéndose en los suyos de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de que comenzara a hablar de una vez.

—Bueno ya, 'ttebayo, di algo.

Sasuke se giró en dirección al Uzumaki despacio, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos y agachando un poco el torso: —Voy a despertarla. —dijo, pero Naruto no comprendió nada, ni una sola palabra. Había sido demasiado _sutil_.

—Sakura no está dormida. —dijo, luego soltó una risita. —No es cierto, no es cierto. ¿Qué quieres decir con… _despertarla_? —preguntó, volviendo a su postura seria de hace segundos atrás.

—Voy a demostrarle que no ha sufrido… lo suficiente.

Naruto hizo un sonido gutural, algo parecido a un gruñido. Ya lo había dicho antes, había límites, y Sakura estaba dentro de ellas. Sobre su cadáver iba a hacerla sufrir.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, y fue como encender un cerillo frente a una bolsa de pólvora.

Sasuke no titubeo.

— ¿Cómo? —repitió. —En la práctica. —terminó, y lo que quiso decir es que la haría sufrir, pero Naruto había entendido a la perfección a que se refería.

Por esa razón se había lanzado contra él sin pensarlo dos veces…otra vez. Le había estampado el puño con tanta fuerza en el rostro, que sus nudillos habían hecho un sonido mal sano, al igual que la sangrante nariz del moreno. Continuaron rodando en el suelo durante largo rato, entre golpes secos, gritos e insultos.

— ¡Eres un enfermo, 'ttebayo, no metas a Sakura en tus porquerías! —vocifero.

Sasuke le acertó un golpe en el labio y seguido uno en el estomago, dándose tiempo para detener la hemorragia de su nariz que se reanudó con el siguiente golpe.

Volvieron a caer al suelo.

Alguien iba a llamar a la policía, lo sabía. Quizá llamarían a los AMBU, por tratarse del jinchuriki del Kyuubi y el reivindicado vengador de Konoha, lo que en cierta medida resultaba razonable.

Naruto logró barrerlo hasta la puerta, llevándose la cerradura en el impacto. En las escaleras, los gritos y el forcejeo se escucharon con más fuerza. A la luz de las pequeñas lámparas de emergencia, las cicatrices de ambos se hicieron notar. Estaban en varias partes de sus cuerpos, algunas muy pequeñas, difíciles de ver a simple vista, otras eran evidentes, como la cicatriz circular en el costado derecho del Uchiha o la marca difusa en la parte baja del hombro del Uzumaki. Aquella la había hecho Sasuke, acertándole un chidori que por poco le desbarata el brazo.

—Sigues siendo un iluso, Naruto. ¿Has pensado siguiera en…?

— ¡Cállate! —espetó el rubio, haciendo a ambos rodar escaleras abajo después de irse contra el por segunda vez. No quería escucharlo aseverar ninguna de sus idioteces.

Al aterrizar sobre el pavimento recubierto de baldosas, ambos se detuvieron, todavía sangrantes y tal vez con alguna mano rota. Guy los esperaba abajo, en efecto, alguien, de alguna manera, había dado aviso de la situación.

Llevaba un paraguas a juego con sus mallas verdes, y ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado mientras hablaba sobre como a veces la llama de la juventud se salía de control. Pero no parecía alarmado, podía decirlo por la forma en la que les miraba.

Sasuke lo vio ponerse de cuclillas frente a él, con el cabello escurriéndole algunas gotas de agua:

— ¿Ya han arreglado sus asuntos? —Preguntó, dejando ver sus dientes blancos perfectamente alineados.

—Hmp. —Sasuke prefirió no contestar.

Naruto suspiró, resignado finalmente.

—Llévame al hospital, Guy-sensei, creo que me fracturé, fracturaron —corrigió—, los nudillos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, apretando los dedos pulgar e índice contra su nariz.

—Tú me golpeaste. —dijo de pronto, quitándole la cara.

Guy suspiro, murmurando algo acera de la ausencia demasiado prolongada de Kakashi, y de cómo sus responsabilidades habían recaído sobre él: —Estaba Yamato... —dijo, mientras los levantaba a ambos del suelo.

…**.**

Ir en el hospital había resultado una idea aún peor que llevar la discusión a los golpes. Esperaron horas a que les atendieran por una política, bastante razonable, de que heridos y enfermos de gravedad iban primero. Para cuando enyesaron la mano de Naruto y entablillaron el brazo dislocado de Sasuke, ya se había hecho tarde.

Dos enfermeras civiles habían sido enviadas a atenderles, supervisadas por un medico que al menos había curado las heridas en la nariz y el labio de ambos utilizando su chacra.

—Han llegado en mal momento. —Dijo una de las mujeres, que no parecía demasiado preocupada por la identidad de sus pacientes. —En días como este el personal es todavía más escaso. Parece que esos huesos van a tener que sanar de forma natural o tal vez quieran regresar mañana temprano.

—No hace falta. —Sasuke se miró el brazo con un deje de conformidad.

Una de las enfermeras, la que se había encargado de los nudillos del rubio, le trajo dos frazadas y les ofreció pasar la noche en la sala de espera.

—Podrán irse en la mañana, y con suerte sin esos huesos lastimados.

Ambos aceptaron la oferta y se arrepintieron a la mañana siguiente, sobre todo el portador del deteriorado sharingan.

Naruto no había parado de quejarse de su espalda adolorida, y el moreno orgulloso había preferido hacerlo en silencio. Ciertamente era una patada en el culo dormir en esas condiciones. Y Naruto resultó ser lo más parecido a una atracción de circo para todos los niños que corrían de pasillo en pasillo, y para sus madres que buscaban tranquilizarlos a costillas del héroe de Konoha y su amigo.

—Oye, Sasuke —llamó Naruto de repente, haciéndole voltear. —, ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

_Él_ le miró impasible y de pronto todo se redujo al equipo siete y su miembro ausente.

—_Voy a hacerte sufrir, Sakura._

_La pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro durante un rato. Sasuke iba a hacerla sufrir otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se lo había hecho saber abiertamente. No le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un segundo, como si esperara una contestación a su proposición de inmediato. Pero era difícil reaccionar ante algo como eso, ni siquiera había intentado zafarse de sus manos frías que le sujetaban delicadamente de la barbilla. _

—_Estas mal de la cabeza. —dijo, asemejándose a una respuesta típica de Naruto. Tal vez pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pensó._

_Pero lo que Sasuke proponía no era del todo descabellado:_

—_Tú no has perdido nada. —musitó. —Solo cuando puedas entenderlo vas a despertar, y dejaras de ser un estorbo. _

« _Una molestia… _» Y esto último afloró de los labios de ambos a la vez.

_Sakura le miró a los ojos por última vez y retiró la mano de su barbilla con suavidad. Su pobre Sasuke… _

— ¿Qué demonios dijo, Sasuke?

**Continuará.**

**Como siempre, le agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review y cómo no, a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos, alertas, etc. Ya les he dicho lo mucho que me inspiran sus comentarios y criticas positivas.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal Sasuke y su propuesta? Algo enfermiza diría yo, pero en el fondo tiene sus buenas intenciones, aunque Naruto aún no pueda (o quiera) verlo. **

**Espero que no se hayan encontrado con demasiadas faltas ortográficas, y disculpen la tardanza, creo que de siete a diez días es lo que tardaré en actualizar cada capítulo de ahora en adelante, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Nos leemos.**

**Allemande10: **Bueno, se acabo la intriga acerca de la propuesta de Sasuke, pero como es cosa mía eso de picar a quienes me leen, queda una duda, ¿y la respuesta de Sakura? Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo.

**WildSasuke-kun: **Creo que es la primera vez que alguien cita alguna parte de mi fic diciendo que le gusta mucho, gracias por eso. Creo que es parte de uno de mis retos con este fic, tratar de que Sasuke sea humano sin dejar de ser… Sasuke. Supongo que la propuesta de Sasuke te ha dejado algo descolocada, pero espera a ver la respuesta de Sakura. ¡Nos leemos!

**Micaa-96: **Lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado por la continuación, aquí está, y un poco más larga y elaborada que el capitulo anterior. Ojala te guste, un beso. Nos leemos.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Siempre me gusta leer tus reviews y mantengo la esperanza de que estés viva para el siguiente capítulo. Creo que la frase que citaste del capítulo anterior fue lo mejor de las 2000 mil palabras, modestia aparte. *permitiéndome sentirme extremadamente orgullosa* . Sasuke es un verdadero, ya lo he dicho, y creo que estoy matándome tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre el Uchiha vengador y el niñito del equipo siente que se mofaba de Naruto cada vez que podía. Espero estar lográndolo, ya dirán. Cuídate, nos leemos en el próximo.

**AliceKu: **Siempre es bueno leer una crítica, trate de trabajar algo en eso de la profundidad, no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido, pero al menos es un avance. Creo que esperaré tu review con la esperanza de que me digas si ha mejorado en algo. Me alegra que te encante la trama y la redacción en general, ojala este capítulo no sea la excepción. Cuídate, nos leemos.

**Kaor23: **Si te provocaba patear a Sasuke no te preocupe que ya Naruto lo hizo. Que no muera nunca el arrogante y pedante Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, ojala te guste este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Candice Saint-Just: **diez días después, aquí está la continuación, con la propuesta de Sasuke y Naruto esperando por conocer lo que Sakura piensa al respecto. Ojala te haya gustado, hasta el próximo Cuídate

**WildAccio: **Naruto es un sol, yo no puedo verlo de otra manera, pero entiendo lo que dices de los fics en donde lo ponen al nivel de Sasuke, que por cierto ni reivindicado pierde el orgullo (al menos no en mi fic). Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hiyoko-sama: **La universidad es como un agujero negro que absorbe todo mi tiempo, y eso que doy clases solo en la mañana. En fin, eso no importa mucho ahora. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, creo que en parte lo sentiste corto porque… quedó un poco más corto de lo usual (en realidad quería dejarlo en la parte interesante y no me quedó de otra). A ver qué piensas de la propuesta de Sasuke, y pues, a esperar por lo que diga Sakura, ¿no? Nos leemos en el próximo, cuídate.

**aRiElLa 95**: Está también fue una actualización en tiempo prudente, creo… ¿Qué tal la propuesta de Sasuke, algo extrema no? Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que sea igual con este, aunque volví a dejarlo con una pregunta para el próximo. No te quito mucho tiempo, gracias por tu review, nos leemos. Un beso.


	7. Compañeros

**Capítulo VI **

**Compañeros **

Naruto se pasó las manos por la melena rubia y tiró de ella con desesperación, una y otra vez, todavía con las piernas recogidas sobre las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital. Sasuke ya no le ponía atención, parecía haberse aburrido más o menos media hora atrás, y de momento mantenía toda su atención en el café humeante que había comprado en la cafetería. Era con leche, el Uzumaki podía decirlo por el olor, y porque había estado queriendo comprar uno igual desde que le vio regresar con el vaso de cartón en mano.

El rubio le miró de soslayo, esta vez tomando ciertas precauciones para no lo notara, y lo sorprendió con una expresión de total tranquilidad. Sospechaba que, de alguna manera, comenzaba a gustarle el cambio, volver a Konoha tal vez no había resultado como él se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué habría aceptado quedarse de otro modo? No tenía sentido pensar que solo estaba quedándose por obligación. ¿Por obligación a quién? Le conocía a la perfección, si no quisiera estar ahí, nada le impediría marcharse.

—Es que no me lo creo, teme… ¡no me lo creo 'ttebayo! —Chillo en voz alta, dando manotazos al aire y ganándose una reprimenda de parte de varias de las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí.

—Puedes preguntarle tú mismo. —dijo de vuelta el Uchiha, restándole importancia al mohín de su excompañero y advirtiéndole además de sus nudillos fracturados. —Usuratonkachi.

« ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte por aquí? Déjame ver esa mano, baka.»

Naruto ensanchó una sonrisa que se transformó en mueca al sentir a la kunoichi revisar la fractura con demasiada brusquedad, para luego fingirse resignada. Ino llevaba la bata distintiva del hospital, blanca y con el símbolo de la hoja en la parte superior de la manga izquierda, y colgado al hombro, un bolso del que se asomaban varios expedientes médicos.

— ¿Puedo? —dijo, volviéndose hacia el Uchiha que enseguida le extendió el brazo para hacerse examinar.

Naruto había conseguido acertarle un buen golpe, Ino podía decirlo por el moratón que se había formado alrededor de la desligadura del hueso y por la hinchazón. Pero los nudillos de Naruto no estaban muy lejos de esa realidad. — ¿Tú le hiciste eso, Sasuke? —Preguntó.

—No, fui yo mismo… cuando le rompí la nariz. —La Yamanaka se masajeó las sienes en busca de paciencia al escuchar la explicación de Naruto, que continuó hablando del tema, sin revelar demasiado. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota?, se cuestionó.

_«No seas tonta, Sakura, a Sasuke le gustan las niñas de cabello largo, ¿no ves? Como el mío.»_

El Uchiha recordó la academia, Ino era una niña molesta, astuta tenía que admitir, pero molesta al fin y al cabo. Nunca se callaba nada, y por ese carácter suyo tan lanzado, siempre encontraba la forma de enredarlo y hacerle plática; llegaba, se sentaba junto a su banca y comenzaba, de pronto ya no podía zafarse. Y no cambió demasiado después de convertirse en genin y miembro del equipo diez, seguía siendo irritante y sus pláticas de poco interés, al menos para él. Pero hubo un bache desde entonces, y no volvió a escuchar de la kunoichi hasta que llegó a sus oídos la noticia de la muerte de Asuma, dos años más tarde.

Entonces se había hecho oidos sordos, porque en su mente solo se vislumbraba destrucción, y Asuma, de alguna manera u otra, estaba ligado a ella. El hijo de Sarutobi, complice del consejo y por tanto de la matanza del clan Uchiha.

_«La muerte hace fuerte a las personas, las endurece, pero no tiene por qué dañarlas. Si muero el día de hoy, habré fortalecido el corazón de alguien más el día de mañana. Es un consuelo y un recordatorio del mundo en que vivimos, muchacho, no importa que tan contradictorio llegue a parecerte.»_ Sasuke divagó en una pequeña laguna, una memoria que creía perdida hasta ahora. Las palabras del anciano, del que no recordaba demasiado, recobraron importancia de pronto. Tal vez era el caso de Ino, y solo por eso podía reírse de los despropósitos de Naruto con tanta naturalidad. Asuma había empezado la tarea que Inoichi selló con su repetina muerte el día que Juubi atacó los cuarteles generales de la Alianza.

—No tiene caso que sigan esperando —Ino se giró y apuntó sus ojos azules al un pequeño reloj de pared en la sala de esperas. —, nadie va a atenderlos hoy, estamos saturados. Vine a asistir a Shizune en una cirugía porque la idiota de Sakura no se ha presentado en semanas. Supongo que no has hablado con ella, ¿eh Naruto? —El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa queriendo excusarse, pero ella le restó importancia, dejando en claro que no tenía intenciones de ser propia —Está bien, baka, no pasa nada. Veré la forma de hacer algo con esos nudillos, y también con tu brazo dislocado, Sasuke, pero de momento tengo otras responsabilidades. Sayounara.

Ino se despidió con la mano, volviendo a dejarlos solos otra vez.

El cielo aún estaba gris cuando llegaron a la plaza en busca de víveres ante la negativa del Uchiha: —No comeré más ramen. —sentenció, y desde entonces habían estado vagando por el mercado de puesto en puesto.

Naruto inspeccionaba con cautela: —Nunca había visto ninguno de estos vegetales, teme. —soltó, bastante seguro de lo que decía.

—Es porque vienen de otras aldeas, estúpido.

Y en efecto, el jinchuriki no fue de ninguna utilidad. Salvo unas cuantas excepciones, Naruto desconocía la mayoría de lo que se exhibía en los mostradores. Sakura no era muy exigente, por lo que le llevaba lo mismo semana tras semana, además, en esos puestos ya le conocían y le hacían buenos descuentos. ¿Por qué debía desaprovecharlo? Primero lo nuestro, dijo muy bajito, sonriendo con sorna.

— Espera, ¿vas a pagar todo esto tú solo? Debiste decirme que vendríamos por enseres, teme, habría traído algo de dinero, aunque quizá no habría podido pagar por todo. —rio.

Sasuke no se lamentó, había ahorrado bastante dinero que no llegó a usar porque no se le hizo necesario. Convivir con Taka le permitía dividir gastos y ahorrar, aunque para nada en particular. Solo estaba disponiendo un poco de ello para su propio beneficio. Nadie iba a alimentarlo ni vestirlo, solo él y su dinero.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces con lo que ganas? —A Sasuke le causo curiosidad.

—No creas que lo sabes todo, 'ttebayo, —Naruto pisó un charco sin poner demasiada atención—, las misiones son escasas desde que terminó la guerra, y tampoco pagan muy bien. Ya sabes, hay filas enormes, todos quieren salir y ganar algo de dinero. No es que yo no quiera, pero la alianza… —Sasuke alzo una mano, haciéndole entender que estaba bien.

_« __Olvídate de ellos por ahora, la alianza los ha declarado prisioneros de guerra, estarán bajo custodia hasta que sean llevados a juicio. Taka no verá la luz de sol por un tiempo… __»_

…**.**

_Sakura miró las manos de Sasuke, a penas y podía envolverlas entre las suyas, que se habían quedado pequeñas en comparación. Pero ella era una mujer, por supuesto, y Sasuke hacía tiempo que se había convertido en un hombre. _

_Se permitió trazar el camino de una cicatriz en la palma de su mano derecha con la yema de los dedos, hecha con la punta de un kunai_:_ —atravesó…__—dijo, sabiendo que inmediato que tenía razón, y que probablemente quien se hubiese atrevido a hacerla, ademas de habilidoso, probablemente ya no estaba con vida. — ¿Es el tipo de dolor del que hablas?_

_Sasuke miró con insignificancia la cicatriz, pero alguien había detenido su chidori acertándole un simple kunai que le atravesó hasta los nervios, y aunque Karin había logrado con algunos problemas reparar el nervio dañado, no pudo mover la mano durante una semana completa. Había sido un golpe para su orgullo, que algo tan fútil le causara tantos problemas, pero eso no era dolor, no era nada y Sakura lo sabía, era consciente de los que hablaban. _

—_No puedes. —musitó, porque en lo que a ella respectaba, ya no había nada más que él pudiera hacer para herirla o hacerla sufrir. _

_Él frunció el ceño: —Demuéstramelo, Sakura._

_La pelirrosa sonrió, cálida. Naruto habría sabido de inmediato el porqué, pero al Uchiha le tomó varios intentos descifrarla._

—_Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —dijo finalmente, confirmando su respuesta._

—Oe —Sasuke dijo, llamándole la atención. —, Naruto.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, todavía ensimismado. No había dejado de pensar en _su_ respuesta ni por un momento, y no conforme, le había rogado por los detalles, solo para estar seguro de que no mentía.

— _¿Qué demonios dijo, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke ahogó un suspiró:__ —Ha dicho que sí. _

— _¡Esa no es una respuesta 'ttebayo! Tal vez solo lo intuiste, Sakura-chan es complicada, las mujeres son complicadas. _—_Naruto sonaba convencido, nadie la conocía como él después de todo. Pero Sasuke ya negaba la cabeza, aseverando su respuesta. —Quiero saber cómo se atrevió a aceptar, teme, dime los detalles._

—Solo estaba pensando. —contestó. —Es porque significas mucho para ella… Es por eso que aceptó, porque cree que de alguna forma está ayudándote. Ya sabes, te miró y luego sonrió con esa mirada de "adelante, no importa lo malo que pueda llegar a ser o lo que pueda pasarme, estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo porque me importas.". Sakura-chan no se mide cuando se trata de los demás, sé lo que digo, la he visto hacerlo cientos de veces. Tú sabes de lo que serpia capaz de por ti, teme, lo has visto con tus propios ojos.

— ¿No vas a comer? —Sasuke preguntó impasible. —Llevas un cuarto revolviendo el cuenco.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Nee, no te va a resultar hacerte el desinteresado conmigo 'ttebayo, te conozco demasiado bien. —El Uzumaki sorbió una porción de fideos de arroz. — ¿En qué pensabas? —Naruto volvió a girarse hacía él. —No parecías… _estar ahí_ cuando preparabas la comida. Estabas pensando en algo importante, ¿no? o tal vez solo eras demasiado idiota y tienes la cabeza vacia siempre.

La imagen de Taka volvió a cernirse sobre las sienes del Uchiha, que frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Naruto solo se había encargado de traer a colación una incertidumbre que llevaba tiempo dentro de él. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? La ansiedad y la preocupación no le sentaban bien, no sabía cómo lidiarlas, porque había sido él solo durante demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasará con los prisioneros que tome la Alianza? —Sasuke se arriesgó a preguntar.

Naruto entornó los ojos, tomando una postura serie.

—Es difícil saberlo. —empezó, hablando con voz tenue. —Veras, no es tan sencillo como una persona tomando una decisión. Debe haber un consenso, hasta donde sé, solo manejo la información que la Alianza quiere que maneje. Hay cientos de prisioneros, de todos los países, de todas las villas. Tsunade dijo que algunos eran traidores por los que ni siquiera las personas de su propia villa estarían dispuestos a intervenir, pero otros… No lo se, teme, hay muchos casos diferentes. Si el raikage quisiera enjuiciarme y Konoha no estuviera de acuerdo ya sería un problema, ¿entiendes lo que digo? Es por lo que Kakashi-sensei está allá. —Naruto hizo una pausa y continuó: —Nosotros jamás dejaríamos que te llevaran, ni Sakura-chan, ni yo, ni…

Los ojos de Sasuke amagaron un gestó de pesar y volvieron a hundirse en la nada. Otra vez pretendió no escuchar.

—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres. —El Uzumaki sonrió, retomando especial interés en su mano lesionada. — ¿No la notas…peor?

Sasuke alzó la vista y asintió, lo que atribuyó a su falta de cuidado: —Animal, hmp. —sentenció, no sin dejar de hacer la comparación y dejar a los primeros mejor parados: —Toma un analgésico y duerme_… por el resto de mis días_.

Naruto encontró sensatez en la burla y obedeció sin reparar demasiado en alguna forma de insultarle de vuelta.

…**.**

Sakura ojeó varios de los expedientes acumulados sobre su escritorio, comenzaban a llenarse de polvo, una capa delgada, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, apuntándole con el dedo que había trabajo por terminar. _« Sé que no estás de servicio, pero ya no tenemos personal y Shizune necesita quien la asista en una…»_ La pelirrosa recordó la visita que había recibido muy temprano en la mañana, y como antes de terminar de escuchar a la urgida enfermera, había sonreído de vuelta, excusándose de no poder presentarse.

_« Tal vez debas considerar ocupar tu tiempo en algo más si esta ya no es tu vocación, Sakura-chan. » _

—Sakura. —el sonido de _su _voz le llenó los oídos en una sola palabra, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La espalda y los músculos del cuello se le tensaron, era él otra vez.

—Sa-Sasuke. —dijo, sin terminar de entender porque estaba ahí, pero él solo le tomo de la muñeca y la haló fuera sin mediar palabra.

El viento estrelló la puerta, cerrándola de forma estrepitosa. El cielo de la tarde, rojizo y anaranjado, comenzaba a oscurecerse y las calles a silenciarse. Iba a llover otra vez, lo sabía, y también sus huesos que calaban por el frío. Odiaba el invierno: — ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, tratando de acompasar sus pasos a los de él. : —Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! —repitió, hasta finalmente hacerle detener.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron bajo el cielo gris y las primeras gotas de agua, frías y gruesas.

La ropa de ambos se oscureció un tono.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que es lo que...

—Naruto. —dijo, poniendo fin a toda la discusión.

**Continuará.**

**Como verán, trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible porque tengo tres pruebas esta semana y si no era hoy, definitivamente no sería hasta el domingo. Ya ven, Sakura y Sasuke por fin vuelven a verse pero les adelantó que en circunstancias no muy buenas. Y pues, por otro lado, están Sasuke y algunos **_**detalles**_** que comienzan a molestarle ahora que tiene tiempo para pensar en cosas que no involucran: destruir Konoha, vengan a Itachi, muerte, etc. **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc. Se los agradezco mucho. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Kaor 23: **Naruto se refería a la carta de los padres de Sakura que Ino guardaba, pero ya volverán a eso más adelante. Y pues, Sasuke sí se pasó con su propuesta, pero Sakura tampoco tuvo mucho reparo en aceptarla. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre Naruto orquestando los encuentros. ¡Nos leemos!

**Alice Uchiha 26: **No me tardé tanto como esperaba, pero creo que ha sido pura suerte. Sé que Sasuke es algo sádico, pero ya sabes, detrás todo su rollo tiene buenas intenciones. Y pues, ahora me he propuesto sacar a flote su lado humano, ya lo veras en el próximo capítulo. No te quito más tiempo y, con suerte, sobrevivirás hasta que suba el próximo. Cuídate, ¡nos leemos!

**aRiEeLa 95: **Ya se que Sasuke es descabellado, pero es como tú dices, buenas intenciones al modo Uchiha. Como vez, Sakura aceptó la propuesta de Sasuke sin reparar mucho en las consecuencias, y pues… Naruto no se lo tomó muy bien como habrás podido leer. Y la intriga para el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué pasó con Naruto? Gracias por tu review, ¡nos leemos!

**LivingInArt: **Comparto la misma opinión que tienes de Sasuke, tampoco puedo verlo corriendo detrás de una Sakura interesada o de miles de mujeres (técnicamente no puedo verlo interesado en nadie más que no sea Sakura y a su modo frio).Y tienes toda la razón, es muy difícil no caer en el occ cuando se trata de este personaje, yo espero poder seguir sobrellevando su carácter a lo largo del fic. Ya conoces la respuesta de Sakura, y como ves, Naruto siempre causando problemas e imprevistos. Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo.

**Lady Evanna:** A mi siempre me ha encantado ver en los fic el proceso de Sasuke volviéndose más humano, por lo que siempre intento mantener su carácter e ir… suavizándolo de poco, si se puede llamar así. Tengo la esperanza de no caer en el occ, al menos no demasiado. Y sí que es una propuesta tentadora la de Sasuke, y una respuesta arriesgada la de Sakura. No digo nada más porque termino contando el fic en un review. ¡Nos leemos! Ah, y me alegra que ahora si hayas podido dejar un review, lo aprecio mucho.

**Candice Saint Just: **Como siempre, traté de subir lo más rápido que mi tiempo libre me lo permitió, ojalá te guste. Nos leemos en el próximo, cuídate.

**AliceKu: **No vayas a pensar que me desanimas, al contrario, me ayudas mucho. Tu review ha sido como una palanquita que me obliga a pulir mejor algunas cosas. Y pues, ya sé que Sasuke es un descabellado, pero ¿a poco Sakura no es demasiado arriesgada? Creo que el premio del capítulo se lo lleva Naruto (ya verán porque en el siguiente), que orquestó el segundo encuentro. Gracias por tu review y tus consejos, nos leemos en el próximo. Cuídate.

**Hiyoko-Sama: **Es básicamente lo que Sasuke intenta hacer: que Sakura entré en razón. Y pues, puedo adelantarse que en el fondo el aún se cuestiona porque se toma el tiempo de salvarla de sí misma. Y Sakura, es bastante obvio, ella sigue queriendo salvarlo después de todo (y de tanto). No te quito mucho tiempo, gracias por el review, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo (incluido el final tan raro), y pues… ¡nos leemos en el próximo!


	8. Noche de tres

**Capitulo VII**

**Noche de tres**

Sakura tomó asiento junto a la cama en la que Naruto reposaba. Sasuke miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, callado, con el cabello pegado a la frente y ninguna expresión en particular. Había sido a casa del excesivo silencio que lo había notado. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y temblaba como un canario a punto de ser cazado.

—_Levántate. —Le había ordenado, en un tono más autoritario del que acostumbraba usar. Naruto alzó la vista, entornado los ojos; la figura de Sasuke iba y venía como un reflejo borroso de todas partes de la habitación. _

—Va a estar bien. —la vocecilla de Sakura hizo eco dentro de la habitación, que Sasuke dejó poco después sin decir nada.

Le había diagnosticado un envenenamiento con solo revisarle los ojos: —Es grave. —recordó oírla decir, todavía con la ropa mojada secándose sobre su cuerpo delgado y sin poder evitar preguntarse qué es lo que había visto que él no. —Naruto, ¿puedes oírme? —las manos de Sakura temblaron al escucharle balbucear que le faltaba el aire. Era un síntoma común de las reaccionares alérgicas, la garganta se cerraba hasta impedir el paso del aire.

—Sakura—Sasuke la detuvo antes de poder comenzar a acumular chackra y le tendió un frasco blanco sobre las manos. Lo había encontrado en el baño, sobre el lavabo, todavía con la tapa abierta.

—Idiota. —dijo, volviéndose hacía el rubio con una sonrisa preocupada en el rostro. — ¿Por qué siempre estás haciendo tonterías? Estos analgésicos vencieron hace meses…

Naruto se encogió de hombros en un movimiento débil, mientras las manos envueltas en ckackra se concentraban en su estómago y garganta. La respiración acompasada y el cuerpo relajado advirtieron que las toxinas finalmente habían salido de su cuerpo, pero las marcas bajo sus ojos y la piel pálida seguían allí.

A Sasuke le había parecido una media hora larga y tediosa, mientras observaba el sudor de la frente de Sakura mezclarse con las pocas gotas de agua que aún no escurrían de su rostro. Naruto gemía de vez en cuando, encorvando el cuerpo buscando deshacerse de todo el contenido de su estómago. Habría sido más sencillo un certero golpe en el vientre, la oyó decir, y por un instante creyó que bromeaba, pero era cierto. «Habría vomitado las pastillas antes de que pudieran hacerle cualquier efecto.»

Cuando la noche cayó por completo y el viento frío comenzó a azotar, la vio cubrirlo con una manta. Ella sabía dónde buscarla, como sabía dónde guardaba su ropa, donde estaba el viejo aparato de calefacción que le ganó a Shikamaru en un bingo de mala muerte y un sinnúmero que detalles que delataba la cercanía de ambos.

Nadie la conocía mejor que él, recordó, advirtiendo que no había exageraciones en las palabras del rubio. ¿Por qué no? Incluso él lo sabía, que Naruto hacía todo por ella, y que en recompensa, Sakura se había abierto a él, aunque no de la manera que habría querido. En todo caso, había visto nacer y florecer la amistad de ambos, incluso después de convertirse en un desertor, no solo de Konoha, sino de la voluntad de Itachi, siempre estuvieron juntos.

—Sasuke —Sakura ajustó la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y se acercó. —, tu brazo. —dijo. —Solo tomará un minuto, aunque los moratones no van a desaparecer.

Un rayo alumbró el cielo y los ojos del portador del sharingan brillaron con intensidad mientras meneaba la cabeza asintiendo. Se había vuelto a colocar su haori, dejando parte del pecho descubierto, y con ella varias cicatrices más.

Le hizo estirar el brazo, soltando con una delicadeza impropia de su carácter el entablillado que habían realizado las enfermeras del hospital, y palpó en los sitios más enrojecidos. Un borrón morado le ocupaba la mayor parte del antebrazo, que sin avisar, jaló para devolver el hueso a su sitio. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y con la mano libre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

_Sus_ dedos se marcaron sobre su piel blanca.

El hueso se fijaba lentamente, produciéndole un cosquilleo desagradable que subía y bajaba el antebrazo sin ningún ritmo en particular.

—Vas a sentir algunos calambres. —advirtió la pelirrosa demasiado tarde, abstraída al punto de pasar de la insistente mirada sobre su diminuta figura.

Sakura no había cambiado demasiado; había crecido varios centímetros, sí, y de su rostro ya comenzaban a desaparecer las últimas facciones infantiles, pero sus pechos en forma de melocotones y sus caderas, no demasiado anchas ni demasiado angostas, no habían cambiado desde la última vez. Era una figurilla grácil, proporcionada, sin llegar a ser un deleite de curvas, y a la vez, en posesión de las necesarias.

—Voy por una pomada —dijo, pasándose la mano por el hombro que él había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, y poniendo en manifiesto que no era ninguna extraña en ese lugar. —, te va a servir para los moratones. La sangre va a circular mejor. —advirtió desde el baño, como si sus conocimientos médicos se equipararan a los suyos, tan escasos y poco ortodoxos.

Él se habría amarrado una venda y habría esperado a que el hueso sanara por sí solo, en el mejor de los casos, si nadie intentaba emboscarlos, Karin tendría tiempo para echarle una mano, y no es que la pelirroja fuera ninguna experta. Había aprendido por su insistente interés amoroso, leyendo libros y robando pergaminos cada vez en tenía la oportunidad.

—Gracias, por preocuparte, de Naruto. —musitó, mientras frotaba el brazo con la pasta espesa y traslucida, separando cada palabra, como si intentara recitarle un verso. —Es difícil pensar que algo tan pequeño… pudiera causarle daño a alguien como él. —Sonrió, ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa fuera de lugar. —Pudiste no decir nada —agregó, ahora mirándole a los ojos, brunos; oscuros. —, me habrías hecho sufrir. Realmente me habrías hecho sufrir, Sasuke.

El moreno meditó, nuevamente frunciendo el ceño sin percatarse: —No tengo intenciones de involucrarlo. —espetó, flexionando el brazo para comprobar que el hueso se había fijado correctamente.

—No, no lo flexiones aún. —la reacción maternal de le kunoichi llamó la atención del Uchiha. —Debes esperar, no quiero tener reparar una fisura en el hueso, eso sería complicado, además de doloroso.

Sasuke nadó en la incomprensión. ¿Qué era eso que _despertaban_ en ella? « Sakura-chan no se mide cuando se trata de los demás, sé lo que digo, la he visto hacerlo cientos de veces.» _Los demás…_ No se trataba de algo tan simple.

—Vendré por la mañana. —anunció de pronto, arrojándolo nuevamente a la realidad. —No dejes que haga nada estúpido.

…**. **

Naruto metió las narices en la almohada empujándose hasta el borde del futón, donde los rayos del sol no le alcanzaran. Eran pasadas las once de la mañana; no tenía intenciones de salir de la cama aún, pero el día estaba despejado y todo parecía suceder más deprisa.

Ya no se sentía afiebrado ni bajo ninguno de los efectos del envenenamiento que se había provocado por su propia falta de cuidado, aunque los nudillos seguían estando como los había dejado, por lo que se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke pasearse –pavonearse– con ambos brazos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo desnudo por el pasillo que llevaba a las dos únicas habitaciones del departamento.

—Eh, ¡baka! ¿Dónde quedó tu brazo dislocado? —chilló, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y sudando toda la pasta que traía encima.

El moreno entornó los ojos, dedicándole una mirada lastimera a su ex compañero que aún llevaba la cara marcada por los pliegues del futón: —Sakura está dormida. —dijo, y el rubio se tapó la boca para acallar su propio alboroto. Ella probablemente le habría vigilado durante toda la noche.

Sasuke se volteó a verlo desde la cocina, Naruto la miraba como si frente a sus se llevara a cabo algún acontecimiento. Había arrastrado una silla, teniendo especial e inusual cuidado, hasta el sofá en el que dormía, y había vuelto a recostarse, esta vez junto a ella.

Sakura dejaba escapar pequeños silbidos de vez en cuando, pero despertaba en el Uchiha más curiosidad su forma de dormir. Como si fuera un ovillo, brazos y piernas recogidas, pero las manos, sus pequeñas manos, contra sus mejillas que por el calor se habían enrojecido en los pómulos.

— ¿Por qué no curó mis nudillos, 'ttebayo? —Naruto se miró la mano, hinchada como una papa.

—Porque se te da muy fácil envenenarte con medicamentos. —insistió el Uchiha desde la cocina con sorna.

— ¡No te burles, casi muero anoche, baka! —vociferó.

El mamporro descolocó al rubio por varios segundos, los mismos que les tomó a los oídos de la pelirrosa dejar de zumbar por los gritos que le habían despertado con demasiada brusquedad.

—_Vendré por la mañana. —anunció de pronto, arrojándolo nuevamente a la realidad. —No dejes que haga nada estúpido. _

— _Estúpido, hmp… —Sasuke paseó la mirada por toda su anatomía hasta detenerse en sus ojos verdes. — ¿Cómo ir bajo un diluvio… y la mitad de la noche? _

_La había llamado estúpida sin dejar de ser cortés._

—_No va a matarme, ¿sabes? —contestó mordaz._

—_Tampoco yo._

Se incorporó con lentitud, acostumbrándose al deslumbrante sol que llegaba a cada esquina del apartamento, jugando con las sombras de vasos y jarrones que ella en algún momento le había obsequiado. « ¿No te gustan? Siempre he pensado que te hace falta un poco de decoración.» recordó, amagando una sonrisa de tiempos mejores.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, enroscando algunos de los mechones rubios del Uzumaki entre sus dedos. —Ayer te pasaste… de idiota.

Naruto se sobo el chichón y sonrió: —Ha sido solo un descuido, Sakura-chan. Ya sabes, esas cosas no pueden matarme, soy de hierro 'ttebayo. Pero dime, ¿dormiste bien?, ¿no te desvelaste? No quería causarte problemas, discúlpame.

—No sería la primera vez, y lo haría con gusto otras cien más.

—Nee, ¿qué tanto haces ahí, teme?, ¿el desayuno? —Naruto preguntó, subiendo el tono de su voz y ganándose un segundo mamporro. Y en efecto, había dado en el clavo. — Sasuke, tú… de verdad… —el tono burlesco desapareció.

El moreno que, agradeció con la cabeza a la pelirrosa por su brazo una vez más, dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja de onigiri y salió sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que tuvieran que decir. Aún humeaban, y despedían un agradable olor a arroz recién hervido y verduras frescas:

—Los prefiero con pasta de judías, pero el teme no come dulces. Entonces está bien, ¿no?

Sakura apretó los labios, asintiendo: —Está… muy bien, Naruto. Es mejor que el ramen, hay que varias de vez en cuando.

—Nada es mejor que el ramen. —contestó de vuelta, haciendo una pausa larga. — ¿Crees que esto sea lo que Sasuke quiere? Nosotros somos su familia, Sakura-chan, no podemos dejar que pierda eso otra vez… Y creo, aunque es solo una suposición, que estar de vuelta lo hace feliz. Pero ya sabes cómo es el teme, nunca va a aceptarlo abiertamente. Tú también deberías…

Sakura acumuló chackra en sus manos: —No. —pidió. —No lo hagas otra vez. Es suficiente, Naruto. —Él asintió sin insistir. —Vas a sentir un cosquilleo, pero será rápido. No te muevas.

— ¿Vas a irte ya?

Ella asintió, sopesando su rostro afligido: —Mírame. —dijo casi en un susurro. —No puedes vivir preocupándote por mí de esta manera, te hace daño.

—Estas pidiéndome demasiado…

…**.**

— Shizune insistió en dejarte pasar... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, no fue suficiente el dejarte en libertad? No voy a concederte nada más, ni tampoco voy a _permitirles_ abogar por ti otra vez, ya hemos hecho demasiado por un solo shinobi. Nuestras deudas están saldadas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Uchiha.

—Mi libertad puede revocarla cuando quiera. —espetó, manteniendo su postura seria.

La mujer se exasperó: —Solo voy a repetirlo una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A Taka.

Un puñetazo sobre el escritorio hizo estremecer la pila de archivos amontonados y varias cerámicas con el símbolo de la hoja cayeron al suelo, esparciendo los trozos de vidrio por todas partes.

El rostro de la sannin se endureció: —Taka será juzgado por la Alianza, ¡Konoha no puede ni debe intervenir!

—Konoha es parte de la Alianza, y Taka no puede ser juzgado sin su líder.

Un segundo golpe esparramó los archivos por todo el despacho: — No voy a desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Naruto… Vete, Sasuke. ¡No hay nada más que discutir, Konoha ya tomó una decisión!

**Continuará.**

**Otra vez traté de tardar el menor tiempo posible, pero creo que ya se quedará (como dije antes) entre siete y diez días entre cada actualización. Dudas resueltas del capítulo anterior, nuevas dudas para este y los siguientes. Ya había dicho que quería que Sasuke comenzara a mostrarte más humano (y de paso a hablar), y pues creo que algo de eso vieron en el capítulo de hoy. Y aunque se preocupa, y no quiera admitirlo, por el equipo siete, hay algo de culpa por la captura de Taka (otra vez estoy contando el fic). En fin, algo se cocina en la Aliaza y ya ven, no pinta muy bien.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por agregar el fic a favoritos, alertas, etc. Se los agradezco muchísimo. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Como prometí, un lado más humano en Sasuke, aunque no solo para el equipo siete, también para Taka. Y como ya venía siendo hora de que comenzara a decir otras cosas aparte de _hmp_, no estaba de más que Sakura pasara la noche en la posada Uzumaki. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo, si llegas a los diez días de espera (ojala menos).

**Kaor 23: **Peor que atragantarse con la cena, Naruto se envenenó… con medicamentos vencidos, ¿típico, no? Al menos Sasuke hablo un poco más esta vez, poco a poco, pareciera que tuviera un límite de palabras por capítulo, todo un Uchiha… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Gracias por tu review.

**AliceKu: **Yo sigo practicando y tomando los consejos, de poco a poco se mejora. Y gracias por los ánimos con la universidad, todas las carreras quitan tiempo por igual, creo que es cuestión de acomodarme para poder escribir y subir a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**aRiElLa 95: **Muchas gracias, creo que salí bastante bien en las pruebas, estoy bastante impaciente a que las entreguen. Y otra vez te dejo con intrigas, creo que ya es costumbre. Cuidate, ¡nos leemos!

**Hiyoko-Sama: **Me gusta escribir de esa manera, como tú dices, recuerdos, flashbacks, pensamientos, creo que hace la historia menos monótona. Bueno, como siempre dejo una intriga para el capítulo anterior, pero al menos ya sabes que paso con Naruto y que, gracias a eso, Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron más de las mismas tres palabras de siempre. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate y nos leemos en el próximo.

**LadyUta: **Me alegra que vuelvas a seguir mis fics y que te guste la forma en la que Sasuke se conduce, trato de mantenerme realista. Y en cuando a mis demás fics, solo están en hiatus, en cuando termine este continuare con los demás. Cuídate, ¡nos leemos!


	9. Memorias y Respuestas

**Capitulo VIII  
**

**Memorias y Respuestas**

Hubo un tercer golpe; la madera crujió. Sasuke distendió los dedos luego de descargar su rabia con la puerta de cedro antes de salir. Un escuadrón AMBU apareció de inmediato, pero la sannin les obligó a desistir de la persecución. « No he dado ninguna orden de ir tras él, regresen a sus puestos.»

Shizune apareció segundos después de que AMBU despejara el lugar, sin poder despegar la vista del agujero al costado de la puerta. Sasuke había arremetido con fuerza, haciendo uso de toda su rabia contenida: —Tsunade-sama, de haberlo sabido yo no habría…

La rubia levantó la mano, pidiéndole silencio.

—No quiero pensar en lo que puede llegar a suceder si la Alianza falla en _su_ contra. —dijo, masajeándose las sienes con impaciencia, a punto de perder los estribos otra vez. — ¿Tienes idea de cómo va a reaccionar? ¡No creí que esto fuera a ir tan lejos! Se está saliendo de mis manos, Shizune.

La menor meneo la cabeza: —Kakashi está haciendo lo que puede, confiemos en él, Tsunade-sama, sabe lo persuasivo que puede llegar a ser.

Una tercera persona ingresó al despacho; Naruto les miró sin entender que sucedía, prestando especial atención al hoyo en la puerta. Parecía aturdido, y es que se había topado con varios de los AMBU que habían amenazado con ir tras Sasuke cuando caminaba por la villa. No tenía pensado ir a preguntar que sucedía, pero la curiosidad fue demasiada cuando notó la insistencia en el último de los shinobi que se disponía a regresar a su puesto. Aún con la máscara cubriendo su rostro, era claro que lo fulminaba con la mirada, como si lo señalara, como si lo culpara.

— ¿Qué pasa oba-chan? Se te notan las arrugas. —se burló, y supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Tsunade siquiera le había sentido llegar. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, lejos, demasiado preocupada como para acertarle ningún mamporro o insulto.

—Naruto, por favor. —Intervino Shizune, rogándole por algo de respeto y tranquilidad. —Tsunade-sama, tiene que calmarse, yo hablaré con Naruto.

El Uzumaki se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas frente al desordenado escritorio, recogiendo las hojas de papel que estaban a su alcance y colocándolas en su lugar otra vez. Procuraba no mover el brazo demasiado, de lo contrario Sakura se enojaría. Le había hecho la misma advertencia que a Sasuke: no quería tener que encargarse de ninguna fisura por no haber cuidado de forma correcta el hueso resentido: — ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar conmigo, oba-chan?

Shizune, resignada a comunicarle todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de la hoja, fue detenida por la rubia que parecía haber vuelto de una larga meditación.

—No. —espetó, volviéndose al rubio inmediatamente. —Ya que estas aquí, dime como está Sakura. Dime que la estupidez de Sasuke ha funcionado…

Naruto sonrió.

—Va a funcionar. —contestó. —Aunque no sé cómo termine. Sasuke lo está intentando, y sé que el que este cerca está ayudando, pero Sakura-chan… —el rubio suspiro— Sé que hace falta algo más, pero no consigo saber que es. No es suficiente con haberlo traído de vuelta, 'ttebayo. —explicó. — Supongo que le avisaré cuando algo importante suceda. Y espero… —se atrevió a decir, sonriéndole de vuelta. —que también me diga cuando algo suceda. No voy a permitir que me deje fuera de nada otra vez.

…**.**

El polvo de los expedientes se levantó en una nube espesa y grisácea que tardó varios segundos en dispersarse. Hospital Central de Konoha, leyó, abriendo el primero. Una complicación cardiaca en un hombre de mediana edad. La pelirrosa le recordó grave, y candidato a una cirugía de emergencia. El segundo de los expedientes abarcaba una lista larga de envenenamientos y lesiones de pequeña a mediana consideración. No era difícil, en casos como esos, obviar que se trataba de un shinobi, probablemente un chunin. Con suerte habría sido dado de alta, si es que no había vuelto por razones similares.

—_Sakura, nos preparamos para la guerra, Konoha se unirá a la Alianza liderada por el Raikage. Si no nos movemos ahora, si no encontramos una manera de detenerlos… me temo que será demasiado tarde. _

_La kunoichi apretó los labios. La guerra, ¿realmente era necesario llegar tan lejos? : — ¿Es su objetivo, no? Capturar a Naruto y Bee. ¿De eso se trata todo esto? Es tan… egoísta. _

_Tsunade asintió. _

—_No tiene caso cuestionar nada ahora. En todo caso, no es por lo que te he mandado a llamar, Sakura. —La hokage tomo asiento. —Konoha desplazará sus tropas, cientos, miles de shinobi irán a la guerra. La línea médica es indispensable, somos el respaldo, no solo de los nuestros, sino de toda la Alianza. Pero debes saber que cuando se está en guerra, no es posible calcular el alcance de los daños, y no puedo dejar la villa desprotegida mientras este fuera de ella. —la pelirrosa asintió, tomando una postura firme y endureciendo las facciones de su rostro. —Puedes quedarte y preparar a los civiles para el peor de los casos; aquí también se necesitará atención médica, y tu experiencia de campo también será útil, o puedes unirte a líneas e ir a la guerra. La decisión es tuya, no voy a obligarte ni a juzgarte decidas lo que decidas. Esperaré tu respuesta lo antes posible._

El tercer expediente correspondía a Lee, y era dos veces, tal vez tres, más grueso que los demás. Todos los recursos que fueron necesarios para operarle varios años atrás después de su enfrentamiento con el kazekage en los exámenes chunin, figuraban ahí; los controles post operatorios y otras varias visitas que había hecho por lesiones de consideración, en su mayoría hechas en entrenamiento. Los desgarres musculares eran frecuentes, y ocupaban dos páginas completas.

— _Sé que no habrá garantías una vez me una a las filas, Tsunade-sama, pero no podría con el peso de mi consciencia si le doy la espalda a Naruto. El principal objetivo de esta alianza es evitar que capturen los biju restantes; si eso implica arriesgar mi vida para salvar la suya, tenga que por seguro que voy a hacerlo._

Sakura se abstuvo de abrir el cuarto expediente y cerró los ojos, recordando:

_Fue durante la noche, la última antes de que iniciaran la movilización de las tropas fuera de Konoha; se habían encontrado por casualidad en la plaza, completamente abarrotada. Chouji la había visto primero, y aún llevaba los labios engrasados por la chuleta de puerco que se había engullido en el restaurante que solía frecuentar con Asuma y el resto del equipo diez: — ¡Sakura! —llamó. — ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? No hay nada mejor para matar los nervios._

— _¡Pero si acabas de comer! —le reprendió Ino. —Nee, siempre es lo mismo contigo, Chouji. ¿Qué dices frentona, te unes? _

—_Cualquier cosa antes que quedarme en casa. —contestó de vuelta, siguiéndoles hasta el restaurante._

_La fila era larga, y Sakura estaba segura de que no lograrían entrar, pero por un golpe de suerte, Hinata había logrado verlos desde la mesa que compartía con Neji, y les había invitado a acompañarlos. Se recorrieron dos veces, y con esfuerzo, lograron acoplarse al pequeño espacio alrededor de la mesa de madera. _

_Neji les miraba con su seriedad habitual: — ¿Dónde van a sentarse Lee y Tenten? _

_Sakura suspiró._

— _¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, frente? Estas muy desanimada. _

—_Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en que me uniera a las filas, creo… que en el fondo esperaban que permaneciera segura en la aldea, encargándome de los civiles y del hospital. _

_Shikamaru le dio una inesperada palmada en el hombro: —Es normal que se preocupen, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos sí son conscientes de lo que nos espera fuera de la aldea. No es que Yoshino estuviera muy complacida de que me enlistara, creo que ningún padre lo estaría._

_Ino meditó. Inoichi también había tratado de persuadirla de salir de dejar Konoha. __«Podrías encargarte de los civiles, Ino… Habrá que evacuarlos en algún punto, y probablemente, si la situación llegara a complicarse, Tsunade-sama aceptó alojar civiles y shinobi de otras aldeas aquí. También es una labor importante… ¿Qué hay de los heridos?, también van a necesitarse médicos aquí. Ino, tu madre no soportaría que algo te sucediera…tampoco yo.» _

—_Todos aquí parecen bastante impacientes. —Hinata echó un vistazo a las demás mesas. —Mi otousan dice que la mayoría son demasiado jóvenes como para recordar la última guerra, y por eso están aquí. Mientras que los que restan… bueno, muchos de ellos saben que existe la posibilidad de no sobrevivir así que… buscan aprovechar el mayor tiempo con sus seres queridos. —terminó, provocando un prologando silencio de parte de todos. _

_«Muchos aprovechan este día para despedirse.» recordó escuchar decir a Hiashi, y no fue hasta escuchar a Shikamaru, que se planteó si él también había intentado persuadirla con esas palabras. _

—_Mi padre habría estado orgulloso de que fuera a las líneas. —Neji dijo, rompiendo el silencio. —Sea cual sea el resultado, estaré complacido de haber intentado proteger Konoha, y también a un amigo, hasta las últimas consecuencias._

— _¡Arrrrde la juventud, así se habla Neji! _

_La voz de Lee se escuchó en todo el local, haciendo que varios carcajearan y otros, a los que las palabras de Neji alcanzaron, levantaron vasos y copas._

—_Lo siento, Gai-sensei quiso darnos algunos consejos y se le ha ido la noción del tiempo. —Tenten dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mayor de los Hyuuga._

—_Al menos llegamos a tiempo para escuchar las palabras del día, ¿eh, Shino? —Kiba alzó la mano. —No pensé encontrarlos por aquí, para ya que estamos juntos, creo que debemos celebrar._

_Chouji enarcó una ceja: —Mañana nos uniremos a la guerra, no es como que debamos hacer una fiesta._

—_Tal vez… solo debamos celebrar que estamos todos aquí, los doce de Konoha. —Sakura dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. —Naruto no cabría de la emoción. _

Sakura miró el rollo de película que descansaba junto a la foto del equipo siete. Esa noche también habían tomado una, todos juntos; la última en la que saldría Neji Hyuuga.

— _¡Sakura, haz algo! —La voz de Tenten se quebró mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Neji. —P-Por favor… Él no puede…_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ahogado un grito desesperado. —Lo siento, Tenten… Yo… No hay nada que pueda hacer. —las manos temblorosas recorrieron sus ojos empapados y se volvieron hacía su pecho: —Las heridas son demasiado graves, solo queda… esperar._

— _¿¡Esperar?! ¿¡Esperar qué!? —Tenten no recibió respuesta. — ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? —chilló, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho del Hyuuga. —Su corazón, su corazón late muy despacio, Sakura._

_La pelirrosa asintió, incapaz de responder nada: —Gracias… —masculló, tomando la mano de Neji. Su pulso comenzaba a desvanecerse. _

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza contra sus manos. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlas de su cabeza?, ¿por qué no podía olvidarse de todas esas imágenes?, ¿por qué tenía que revivirlas una y otra vez?

—_Acabamos de perder a los comandantes de la división de inteligencia, sensores y también a nuestro jefe de inteligencia. ¡El cuartel ha sido interceptado por un ataque enemigo!_

_« ¡Todos, reaccionen y vuelvan a sus puestos! ¡Que el sacrificio de nuestros líderes no sea en vano! » Era la voz de Shizune levantándose de entre todas las demás. _

Recordó a Ino y Shikamaru, de pie junto al memorial que llevaba el nombre del padre de ambos; con la frente en alto y los ojos llorosos.

—_Hasta pronto otousan, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —dijo, depositando un ramo de flores junto a los reconocimientos que los comandantes y demás miembros de la Alianza se habían encargado de colocar en su honor. Shikamaru la secundó, tomándole de la mano y levantando la mirada al cielo, soleado y con nubes dispersas._

— _¡Por los héroes de Konoha, dattebayo! —Naruto dijo en voz alta, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno. _

_Shikamaru sonrió: —Por ti, otousan. _

—Sakura. —Otra vez _su _voz resonó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, escurriéndose en cada recoveco, despacio; prolongado. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza. —Sakura. —insistió, absteniéndose de tocar una vez más.

La pelirrosa tomó el pomo con su mano derecha y lo giró despacio. Sasuke la miraba desde el otro lado, pero estaba ausente su mirada impasible: — ¿Es tu brazo otra vez? —preguntó, pero solo consiguió hacerlo apretar la mandíbula con impaciencia.

La cadena que servía como segundo cerrojo hizo un chirrido agudo antes de dejarse caer con fuerza sobre la superficie de madera, y el moreno vio por primera vez el interior de la pequeña residencia con total atención.

—No. —contestó.

Sasuke la observó mover su cuerpo delgado del umbral, invitándole a pasar sin reparar demasiado en el motivo de su visita. Tampoco se había molestado en disimular los ojos enrojecidos porque su visita había sido demasiado sorpresiva. Bastaba con que no la viera llorar.

Sakura tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, procurando quedar de frente a él: — ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó, sin intenciones de apresurarle.

Sasuke levantó la vista como si sopesara cada palabra, cada silaba que salía de sus labios. Luego asintió, serio y educado como de costumbre. Fue una visita rápida a la cocina. Un vaso de té helado de alguna planta que no podía recordar y que, seguramente, Naruto habría comprado para ella.

Él agradeció el gesto, pero sin probar la bebida de inmediato; Sakura optó por continuar la novela que había estado leyendo, relajo los hombros y la espalda, y agachó la nuca de manera que la lectura fuera más cómoda, pero podía concentrarse, no con él ahí, no con la mirada afligida en su rostro. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscaba? No había ido hasta ella por el simple placer de hacerlo.

— ¿Este es algún método para hacerme sufrir? —se atrevió a preguntar, cerrando la cubierta del libro sin haber avanzado una sola página.

Un conato de sonrisa surcó los labios del Uchiha, que enseguida retomo su postura seria.

—No ha hecho falta. Tú sola te has encargado de hundirte en tu propia lástima, ayer, hoy… Ya ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo. Patético, hmp.

Fue un insulto forzado, si es que aquello estaba realmente dirigido a ella con tal función.

—Soy un médico, Sasuke. Puedo sentir tu pulso dispararse, puedo ver cuando tus pupilas se dilatan y contraen. Y yo… te conozco. —aseveró. —Puedes decirme si algo te preocupa, sabes que voy a ayudarte si está en mis manos, ¿no ha sido así siempre? Nunca te he dado la espalda, ni siquiera cuando merecías que lo hiciera.

_Sasuke se llevó ambas manos al estómago, apretando con fuerza por encima del haori manchado de sangre. __Tambaleó. « ¡No te sueltes, baka! » Naruto cruzó una mano por encima de su cuello, sujetándole antes de desplomarse: —__Qué fácil es decirlo —masculló, sujetándose con fuerza al jinchuriki. —, maldito Kyuubi, hmp._

— _¡De no ser por Kurama estaríamos muertos, 'ttebayo, ten algo de respeto! —Naruto enseñó los dientes. —Él también es mi amigo. —El Uchiha suspiró, incapaz de entender la relación que Naruto tenía con esa 'bestia'._

—Aún… cuando no lo merecía. —Los ojos negros centellearon en un gesto afligido una vez más. —Dime, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que merece una persona como yo? —un silencio prolongado los separó.

Siempre lo había sobrevalorado, incluso cuando dejó Konoha le había defendido, y no conforme, se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Sasuke era una víctima, nunca podría verle con otros ojos. Incluso cuando intentó matarla, ella lo había defendido. Su amor era ciego. Jamás dejaría de preocuparse por él.

Apretó el puño.

—Yo siempre te he defendido. —dijo. —Di la cara cuando quisieron incluirte en el libro bingo y cada vez que te llamaron traidor. ¡Fui hasta las últimas consecuencias porque creí que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente! Para mí no había prisión ni castigo peor que el que ya estabas… y continúas viviendo.

Él asintió.

—Siempre fuiste fiel a mi causa—una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. —, incluso cuando dudé de ella tú creíste. Nunca entendí que viste en mí, Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que hice para que me vieras de esa manera? —Sasuke hizo una pausa, rectificando el motivo de su visita. — Haya sido lo que haya sido, —continuó, sosteniendo su mirada con un ímpetu que no había visto antes. —me ha ayudado a dar con la respuesta que buscaba.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a despertarte de una vez por todas. —la voz ronca inundó por completos sus sentidos, mientras sus intenciones iban esclareciendo poco a poco, como la neblina; como sus propios miedos. Así es como iba a hacerla sufrir, por eso había hecho todas esas preguntas.

—No me pidas eso… —rogó, aferrándose a él con fuerza, como la primera vez. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías algo como eso? ¡No tienes nada que demostrar a nadie! ¡No seas un estúpido!

Sasuke le apartó mediando su fuerza para no lastimarla y la miró por última vez.

—Entrégame a La Alianza.

**Continuará. **

**Hasta aquí dejo el octavo capítulo con la petición de Sasuke que resultó ser el método que buscaba para hacerla 'despertar'. Mantengo mi promesa de hacer más y más humano a Sasuke, y como ven, Sakura no es la única afligida después de la guerra. Esta vez no adelantaré nada del siguiente capítulo (que espero poder subir la próxima semana). Como siempre, gracias por dejar sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc. No me canso de decir que me inspira muchísimo saber que leen lo que escribo, y más aún, que les resulte interesante. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Quería hacer una advertencia. No lo dije antes, pero más que el anime, sigo el manga, y quizá en los próximos capitulos haya algun spoiler, por lo que los mantendré al tanto. **

**Kaor23: **Creo que ahora si he conseguido que Sasuke hable, después de ocho capítulos de balbuceos y frases cortas. Y tienes toda la razón, Naruto y Sasuke tienen suerte de tener un médico como amigo, porque vaya que les gusta meterse en líos idiotas. Espero que ye haya gustado el capítulo, una dosis de mucho dolor y melodrama. Gracias por tu review, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Candice Saint-Just: **Bueno, la preocupación de Sasuke por Taka es parte de algo que revelaré en los próximos cápitulos, de momento solo queda esperar (aunque no demasiado). Muchas gracias por dejar un review, !nos leemos en el próximo!

**Wildsasuke-kun: **no te preocupes por el asunto de los reviews, tu misma lo has dicho, ya estás de vuelta (y puedes seguir dejando reviews, eh). Y creo que con este capítulo revele como es que Sasuke planeaba hacerla sufrir, aunque creo que fue una decisión sorpresiva incluso para él. Ya habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para aclarar todo eso. Y en cuanto al romance, ¡por supuesto! Esto a penas se está cocinado. Tengo planeado hacer un fic largo, como mínimo de veinte capítulos. No he puesto la categoría T por nada. ¡Nos leemos!

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Ahora sí, ¡una espera realmente corta! (días libres, que vivan los días libres). Me encanta la parte en la que sientes que vuelven a ver los mejores capítulos de Naruto, que halago. Y pues, siempre trato de mantener todo lo más realista posible. Me gustan mucho los personajes del anime como son. Y ojala te haga llorar pronto con la petición que Sasuke le ha hecho a Sakura. Vienen bajando problemas y mucho SasuSaku. ¡Gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo!


	10. Chivo Expiatorio

**Capitulo IX**

**Chivo Expiatorio**

_« Si la decisión estuviera en mis manos, ya los habría ejecutado… ¡a todos! ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido traicionados por ser demasiado piadosos?, ¿Vamos a cometer el mismo error una vez más? ¡Madara es el mejor ejemplo a mis palabras! ¿Les parece un precio justo, una victoria, el haber perdido tantas vidas de hombres, mujeres y niños? Dejar vivos a los prisioneros supone atenernos a la posibilidad de una Quinta Guerra en el futuro.»_

Tsunade apretó el puño, y arrugo el pergamino en una de sus esquinas antes de continuar leyendo.

_«Escuchen bien lo que voy a decirles: el título de Kage es solo eso, un título, y cuando una guerra acaba, es el momento propicio para una rebelión. ¡Si juzgamos al shinobi equivocado, si no complacemos las exigencias de la mayoría, podríamos causar que se levanten contra nosotros! Las aldeas son más vulnerables que nunca, y sin un líder, nos convertiríamos en un blanco fácil. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si otro Akatsuki aparece? »_

—El Raikage aún no ha dictado un veredicto. —informó.

_« Raikage, Sunagakure ha estado a la deriva por demasiado tiempo, hay heridos, refugiados, y una sequía que nos mantiene completamente a merced de cualquier enemigo. Bee se opondría a su decisión, ¿no es ese un motivo digno de su consideración? Personalmente me opongo a la ejecución. Naruto tampoco va a permitírselo. Habrán quienes se levanten contra nosotros, quienes no apoyen al menos una de las decisiones que tomemos aquí; sucederá en todas las aldeas, es un riesgo del que éramos anuentes desde el principio. Nadie que haya luchado de nuestro lado debería ser juzgado, mucho menos condenado. La decisión que tome Konoha será respaldada por Sunagakure, y esa será también mi decisión como kazekage. Temer a dejar de portar un simple título, kazekage, raikage, tsuchikage, hokage… ese es nuestro primer error, sobre todo si es por las razones equivocadas. Si para evitar un levantamiento me encontrara en la necesidad de renunciar el título de kazekage, lo haría. Yo protegeré Sunagakure de cualquier forma, siendo su líder o no.»_

…**.**

Las lágrimas de una Sakura que se rehusaba a condenarlo le obligaron a desplegar sus brazos para evitar que se arrodillara frente a él. Todo pareció oscurecerse de repente, sus ojos, su llanto… estaban desgarrándolo, poco a poco, como una herida que cortaba despacio, torturándolo hasta la muerte. Sus manos pálidas abrazaban su cuello y bajan hasta su espalda, buscando detenerlo. Incluso el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera si solo era un instrumento? ¡Un maldito instrumento para expiar sus culpas!

—No sabes lo que van a hacerte si te entregas... —susurró, todavía con el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello.

Sasuke sintió su respiración en la garganta. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca había sentido tanto su dolor. Era casi como si pudiera palparlo, y estaba tan dentro de ella que parecía que nunca se disiparía, que nunca saldría a la superficie por completo; como su odio, como su resentimiento. Como su culpa.

¿Qué es lo que había visto?, ¿qué la había transformado en ese contenedor vacío? : — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para convencerte del tipo de persona que soy? —espetó, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a ver a través de sus ojos. — No tienes idea de las formas que he usado, de a cuantas personas he asesinado… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de creer en una persona que no existe?

Sakura le apretó la muñeca con fuerza, irguiéndose por completo para alcanzar su rostro. Sasuke activó el sharingan en un acto involuntario. — ¡No te salvé la vida para que la Alianza te mate como a un perro! —dijo, con las lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos.

_Naruto se desplomó con él a su lado, un golpe certero contra la tierra húmeda. Se miraron y cerraron los ojos. Por fin, todo había terminado:_ _—Aún no siento que sea el momento. —Sasuke giró su cuerpo hacía el jinchuriki que parecía empeñado en seguir avanzando. ¿Es que no veía? Su propio cuerpo era incapaz de soportar el chackra que el Kyuubi le proporcionaba con tanta urgencia para ponerse de pie. Estaban al límite. _

_Había usado toda su energía en reserva para acertarle ese chidori en el pecho, pero solo había conseguido herirle en un hombro, y Naruto a su vez, había alcanzado únicamente su costado. Pero había sido suficiente para dejarlos de rodillas a ambos, frente a frente, con una sonrisa que no justificaba otra cosa que su propia estupidez. Porque si realmente habían conseguido probar algo era eso. _

_—No puedo moverme. —espetó. —Tsk, cállate y déjame morir en paz. _

_Naruto sonrió: — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan trágico? Baka. Probablemente alguien ya esté buscándonos en este momento, no tardaran en dar con nosotros. _

_Nunca se había preguntado quien había sido el que le salvara la vida entonces. Todo eran sonidos distorsionados e imágenes difusas cuando su cuerpo golpeó la superficie de la camilla improvisada. Cerró los ojos. Era difícil recordar con claridad. El dolor había disparado toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo. _

_—__Sujétate tan fuerte de mi tan fuerte como puedas, Sasuke… _

_— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡Shizune, sácala de ahí! No tienes suficiente chackra para cerrar esa herida. ¡Sakura, es una locura, deja que alguien más se ocupe de él! Espera un poco, cuando mi chackra se restaure por completo me encargaré de él. ¡Es una orden! _

_Volvió a apretar la mandíbula al recordar sus dedos fijarse sobre ella como un gancho mientras ensartaba la aguja sobre su piel. No podía abrir los ojos, ni tampoco dejar de gritar. Sentía la garganta encendida, los poros dilatarse; sudaba frio. Los nervios de su cuerpo enviaban señales dolor hasta su cerebro desde todas partes. _

_— ¡No voy a dejar que ninguno de los subordinados del raikage le pongan una mano encima! Tsunade-sama, usted sabe en qué posición está, por favor déjeme hacerlo, ayúdeme… No va a sobrevivir si no intervengo ahora. Sasuke no puede esperarla. _

—Fuiste tú. —dijo, alejándola lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir su respiración contra su cuerpo. Pero ella insistió: —Dime porqué querrías que hiciera algo como eso, Sasuke, ¿por qué ahora que puedes comenzar otra vez? Déjate ayudar, ¡por una vez en tu vida atiende la mano de quienes no quieren hacerte daño! Orochimaru, Madara, ¿ellos si eran dignos de ti? ¡Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer! Naruto, yo… no has dejado que hagamos nada por ni una sola vez. En cambio… aceptaste irte con ellos por poder, por tener algo en que creer. ¡No soy la única que tiene que despertar! ¿Quieres salvarme, por qué no comienzas por ti primero?

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, algo se había afilado realmente bien durante todos esos años; Sakura y su lengua eran un arma poderosa. Le tomó de la muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared, atravesándola con sus ojos negros: —Cuida tu lengua. —advirtió, apuntándole con sus ojos rojos de forma peligrosa.

Una gota de sangre corrió por la mejilla de Uchiha casi de inmediato, evidenciando el deterioro de la técnica.

Una sensación de vulnerabilidad recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi mientras _sus_ ojos rojos la desnudaban lentamente, cada miedo, cada temor, uno por uno iban saliendo a la luz.

—Dame una buena razón, solo una, y te entregaré. —Sasuke sintió él eco de su voz queda y algo dentro de sí se acongojo. Debió ser ella, y no Naruto a quien en ese entonces atravesara el kunai envenenado, porque su cuerpo, frágil y delgado, no habría podido soportarlo. Quizá así, y solo así, habría sido más fácil. _Quienes viven por los demás se vuelven débiles. Venimos solos a este mundo, y nos vamos de la misma manera. Amigos, familia… son solo una carga más, deshazte de ellas y todas las puertas se abrirán frente a ti: —_ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No hay manera de que te entregué, no importa que tan justas o nobles sean tus razones.

La voluntad de Naruto había germinado dentro de Sakura, ahora podía verlo con claridad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se lo hemos prometido —contestó. —, a Itachi. Puedes rogar tanto como desees, ni Naruto ni yo tenemos pensado dejarte solo. Un estúpido cuidando de otro estúpido, ¿irónico, no? Honestamente, a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado por la cabeza de Itachi entonces.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desdibujando la mueca de angustia de su rostro. Sakura sonrió aliviada, murmurando unas pocas palabras que escaparon a la compresión del Uchiha.

…**.**

_Naruto se detuvo al divisar a Hinata sentada sobre una de las bancas de la plaza, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Le había saludado sin pensárselo dos veces, despeinándole la melena oscura, y haciendo un espacio para el sin siquiera preguntar._

— ¿Estuvo bien? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza, esperanzada de que el Uzumaki elogiara sus habilidades culinarias, pero no tardó en percatarse de que él no tenía, ni por asomo, idea de lo que hablaba. —La comida, ¿estuvo bien? —repitió, explicándose mejor, pero solo consiguió advertir al rubio de su falta de cuidado.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en una buena excusa, en todo caso una disculpa, por haber hechos pedazos la cajita de madera que había prometido devolverle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Y aquello era en ese preciso instante.

Se rascó el cuello, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como siempre que se ponía nervioso o hacía alguna estupidez, como era el caso.

—Hinata-chan, lo siento, yo no quería —comenzó, pero ella le interrumpió de inmediato:

— ¿Tan mal estaba? —la voz había salido de la garganta de la Hyuuga como un chirrido de ave. —Yo…Naruto-kun… bueno, había estado practicando. Quizá si le pido ayuda a…

— ¡No, no! ¡Hinata-chan, no había comido algo tan delicioso en mucho tiempo, nee, no había comido nada que no fuera ramen en mucho tiempo! Es solo que… veras, la cajita de madera… ¡rompí la cajita de madera! No fue mi intención, 'ttebayo, lo juro, es solo que Sasuke, ya sabes, estaba siendo Sasuke.

_Hinata suspiró aliviada: _—Hay cientos de esas en casa. —explicó, haciendo oídos sordos a la situación del Uchiha.

Ya había escuchado a Hiashi hablar del tema. Su opinión era neutral, mientras no causara problemas, no tenía inconvenientes en le fuera otorgada su libertad condicional. Lo único que le causaba cierto disgusto era el no haber sido consultado, y era una opinión que compartía junto con varios jefes de los distintos clanes de la aldea. Pero en cuanto a lo que pudiera pasar con él a largo plazo, su padre había sido cuidadoso no de no hablar frente a ella.

—Ya veo. —Naruto volvió a sonreír, ignorando lo pensamientos que afligían a la primogénita Hyuuga. — ¿Otra vez viniste a hacer las compras para el almuerzo?

—No, vine a comprar algunas flores para Neji, pero Hanabi insistió en elegirlas ella sola, dijo que sabía cuales eran sus favoritas. También pensaba visitar a Tenten así… que creo que me alegro de que me acompañara.

Sakura se lo había repetido con anterioridad: « Tenten y Neji están saliendo, ¿cómo no lo ves, Naruto? Él siempre está esperándola después de entrenar, o le guarda un asiento junto a él, ¿eres idiota, o qué? »

Se acongojó.

—Sabes Hinata, deberíamos salir todos juntos. ¿No crees que así sería más fácil enfrentar todo esto? No creo que Neji estuviera contento si se enterara que nos distanciamos porque el ya no está.

— ¡Hinata! —Hanabi se acercó sin avisar, con un ramo de flores blancas en su mano derecha. —Naruto. —dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación. — ¿Te gustan? Las he buscado por todas partes.

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pie y posponiendo la charla para otra ocasión.

—Creo… que es una buena idea, Naruto-kun. —dijo, despidiéndose con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que el Uzumaki pasó por alto. —Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto.

El ojiazul levantó una mano, volviéndose en dirección contraria.

—Nos vemos, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. ¡Por favor cocina otra vez para Sasuke y para mí, hasta podríamos llevarle a Sakura-chan!

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun.

…**.**

— ¡Taaadaimaaa! —Sasuke se giró en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona en los labios del Uzumaki. —Ta-da-i-ma. —repitió, todavía de pie junto a la puerta. El moreno le dio la espalda. —Tadaima, Tadaima, Tadaima.

—No soy tu familia. —replicó sin mirar. —Soy tu inquilino. —aclaró, no muy conforme con su propia situación.

Naruto se tumbó sobre el sofá, encendiendo el ventilador para refrescarse un poco. Sasuke era un idiota. ¿Qué había de malo en contestar un simple okaeri? Bufó.

— ¿Vamos a comer ramen o te la vas a dar de cocinero hoy también? —preguntó, deshaciéndose del chaleco naranja. No recibió respuesta. —Nee, tienes esa cara otra vez…

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—No tengo otra. —espetó.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Es esa que pones cuando estas meditando algo importante —Naruto hizo un ademan con las manos, queriendo explicarse mejor. —, quiero decir, no como que estés planeando destruir Konoha, por ejemplo, sino… algo bueno. —Sasuke le respondió quitando la cara, logrando sacar al rubio un suspiro de resignación. —Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque estuviste con la vieja hoy, sé que no me lo dirás de todos modos. Pero al menos, ¿podrías decirme como estaba Sakura-chan? Sé que estuviste con ella hoy.

Sasuke permaneció estoico. Porque se lo hemos prometido a Itachi, esas habían sido exactamente las palabras que ella había usado, y no fue necesario decir nada más.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, y miró al revoltoso jinchuriki que aún esperaba su respuesta. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía en primer lugar? Había sido cuidadoso en todo, exceptuando el evidente desastre en el despacho de la hokage. En todo caso, aquello fue inevitable y no tenía demasiado que ver con la visita que había hecho a cierta pelirrosa.

A ciencia cierta, no existía una razón especial por la que se hubiera decidido ir a visitarla. Podía atribuirla a un impulso, no era ningún secreto que en ocasiones necesitaba hablar con alguien. Solía hacerlo con Taka, muy de vez en cuando, ¿por qué no hacerlo con Naruto o Sakura? Era lo mismo. Por supuesto, ninguno de los miembros del antiguo Hebi, ni siquiera Karin que era quien más atención le ponía al hablar, era lo mitad de perspicaz que _ella_.

Miró a Naruto de reojo, solo un poco, para comprobar si aún esperaba a que dijera algo.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió. Sasuke se masajeó la cien, ¿qué era lo que lo delataba? Y como si lo hubiese preguntado en voz alta, Naruto respondió. —Todavía hueles a cerezo.

Por supuesto, Sakura se había abalanzado y pegado a él como una sanguijuela rogándole que analizara mejor todas sus opciones, sin mencionar que le había enfrentado únicamente con palabras.

—Empezará en el hospital la semana que viene. —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con una intensidad molesta, y de inmediato se arrepintió de su propia respuesta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste para convencerla?

Era tan insistente como un dolor de estómago. Pero era una reacción aceptable si la comparaba con la que hubiera tenido si le hablaba con la verdad; que la había tomado de la muñeca como si fuera un trapo e incluso se había atrevido a utilizar el sharingan con ella. De seguro habrían terminado en el hospital otra vez.

Sasuke caminó hasta la cocina y se enjuago la cara:

— ¿Nunca te callas?

Naruto le recriminó.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —la impaciencia y la curiosidad se desbordaban del Uzumaki, pero Sasuke seguía de espaldas, malgastando el agua para excusarse de cualquiera haya sido el método que hubiera utilizado. —Intenté de todo, tienes que haber hecho algo enorme para sacarla de la ostra en la que estaba viviendo.

El chorro de agua se detuvo y el grifo goteo varias veces antes de cerrarse por completo. El moreno torció los labios, mosqueado. Su cerebro trabajaba bajo presión, buscando con urgencia una excusa que, estaba seguro, Sakura secundaria cuando se viera en la penosa necesidad de visitarla una vez más, ahora para obligarla a salir de su encierro.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido todo de permanecer en Konoha desde el principio. Era una pregunta que se había hecho muy a menudo desde que aceptó vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naruto, aunque en la realidad, nunca había aceptado tal cosa y solo lo habían dado por sentado. No tendría que forzarse a ceder a las bromas estúpidas, ni tampoco a no recriminar nada a todos los que guardaron silencio cuando el consejo aceptó ir contra los Uchiha. Eran pequeñas espinas de las que no podía deshacerse, pero que, de una forma u otra, Naruto y su carácter demasiado despreocupado habían conseguido aliviar.

En realidad… todo se había alivianado desde que estaba ahí, pero no era un hecho que fuese a admitir. Prefería permanecer distante, por si las cosas volvían a cambiar, y se veía en la necesidad de estar solo otra vez. Era así de simple. Si no podía romper los lazos que los mantenían atado al equipo siete, al menos se ocuparía de no fortalecerlos.

— ¡NOOOOO! —El rubio chasqueó los dedos, levantándose del sofá con una rapidez inusitada y plantándose frente a él como árbol, o una piedra, lo que resultara más un problema, soltó 'la bomba': —No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces, sin entender a qué retorcida conclusión había dado paso su silencio.

—Lo hice. —secundó, creyendo que de esa manera conseguiría coserle la boca de una buena vez. —Ya, déjame en paz.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —chilló.

¿Qué demonios sabía?

— ¿Y ha estado bien? Nee, sabes…me di por vencido hace un año.

—Siempre fuiste un debilucho —acusó, ignorante a lo que el rubio hacía referencia. —, y un estúpido.

Naruto pasó por alto el insulto, aquello era más interesante, y por mucho increíble, que insultarle de vuelta.

— ¿Entonces Sakura-chan besa bien?

Sasuke enmudeció, ¿había escuchado bien?

**Continuará.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el noveno capítulo. Creo que antes de tachar a Sasuke de monstruo por considerar a Sakura un instrumento, hace falta que el mismo se dé cuenta que se está contradiciendo, ¿no? Debe ser la única persona que sufre por alguien y se atreve a decir que no le importa. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Subiré el próximo capítulo a más tardar una semana si no me aparece algún imprevisto. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc. Me inspiran muchísimo. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Kaor23: **Has dado en el clavo, Sasuke sí se ha usado a sí mismo para hacerla despertar, solo que aun la cree menos importante para él de lo que en verdad es. Ya ves, comienza a cocinarse el SasuSaku. Muchas gracias por dejar un review, nunca me cansó de repetir que aprecio muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Nos leemos!

**Guest: **Otra vez actualicé en el tiempo justo. Ojalá te guste este capítulo también ¡hasta el próximo!

**aRiElLa 95: **¡Aquí el capítulo nueve! Bueno, Sasuke tiene mucha imaginación con eso de hacer despertar a la gente, mira que usarse a si mismo no es cosa de todos los días. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!

**Katte Turner: **Me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Espero este capítulo te gusto tanto como el anterior. ¡Cuídate! Nos leemos.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Sí, Sasuke recién se utilizó como método para despertar a Sakura en el capítulo anterior. ¿Típico de los Uchiha y su forma de demostrar cariño y todo eso, no? Bueno, como ya había dicho, poco a poco (y con los métodos 'sutiles' de Sasuke) se están acercando sin darse cuenta. Cuando menos los esperes el SasuSaku comenzara a desbordarse en cada dialogo. ¡Gracias por tus review, amiga! Nos leemos.

**HinataWeasley: **No me canso de repetir lo agradecida y feliz que me hace sentir cada vez que elogian mi forma de escribir, es resultado de muchos años de práctica. Por supuesto, aún queda mucho por mejorar. Me alegra que encuentres mi fic un oasis en el desierto, y no me queda más que esperar que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Por cierto, es inusual ver a alguien de mi país en fanfiction, somos muy pocos. ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Girasoles

**Capitulo X**

**Girasoles **

El moreno logró encajar sus facciones a tiempo, saliéndose del rango de visión del jinchuriki, no sin antes procurar fruncir el seño lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que si volvía a hacer mención a esa pregunta no saldría tan bien librado.

Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza depositar el más pequeño e insignificante beso sobre los labios de Sakura, ni siquiera después de tantos años de insinuaciones y confesiones se lo había planteado como una situación verdaderamente posible. Creía fielmente que Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación, que nunca había pensado más allá de pasar una tarde con él o tomarle de la mano porque, ciertamente, nunca le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Y que aquella vez, cuando le rogó permitirle a hacerle feliz y seguirlo a donde su venganza lo llevara, era solo una niña y su promesa un capricho. No se conocía a sí misma, ni tenía el minimo atisbo de quien era él.

Pero Naruto seguía observándolo desde el sofá, incrédulo e insistente. Para el rubio el no haber afirmado ni negado absolutamente nada ya era un indicio, pero no podía estar completamente seguro. ¿Debía tomarlo como un sí o hacer cuentas que Sasuke solo quería tomarle el pelo con su silencio? La idea le dio vueltas en la cabeza durante el transcurso del día.

No era ningún estúpido, el no se habría negado si Sakura se le insinuase de alguna manera, pero era un caso distinto, porque a ella le había rogado de todas las formas posibles, y Sasuke, a su pobre Sakura-chan, no le daba ni la hora.

Consideró a Ino. Tampoco se habría negado si ella intentara besarlo. Era una mujer simpática, aunque lejos de ser su tipo. Se sonrojo sin motivo. Tal vez sucedía lo mismo con Sasuke, y porque no con Sakura. No es que le hablara mucho del tema, pero estaba seguro de que ella no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad estando justo frente a sus narices.

— ¿O sí? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza, quedando descolocados varios mechones rubios.

Ino siempre la tachaba de 'inocentona', pero aquella vez no había tenido reparo en aceptar la apuesta que entre todos se habían armado para _probar_ a Sai y sus técnicas de resocialización. Incluso él, que un principio protestó, termino víctima de la curiosidad. Solo sería un experimento que probablemente terminara desagrandole a ambos, por lo que no habría motivo alguno para preocuparse.

Sakura le había encontrado dibujando como de costumbre una tarde de verano, y antes de que el ex raiz pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, se había puesto de puntillas y plantado un beso en los labios. Fue cuestión de segundos, tal vez menos, no podía decirlo con seguridad, lo que le tomó al 'bastardo' enroscar sus brazos en la cintura de la menuda kunoichi y transformar el inocente rozón de labios en un boso fogoso del que aún no podía olvidarse.

No se hablaron durante semanas, y por su puesto, la aprendiz de sannin ganó la apuesta con creces.

Sasuke le miró de soslayo.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que veían todos en él? Era despreocupado, molesto y estúpido; carente de todo instinto de conservación. Se masajeó las sienes. Naruto era un idiota, y no era una cualidad aprendida, sino algo innato, propio de él. Obstinado hasta la medula.

¿Por qué no podía preocuparse por las cosas realmente importantes? En su lugar, prefería darle vueltas a una interrogante que, aún si fuera verdad, si realmente se hubiese acercado a Sakura con otras intenciones, no iban a llevarlo a ninguna parte.

El rostro de Itachi se poso justo entre sus cejas perfectamente delineadas. ¿Qué había visto en alguien como él? No importaba de que forma intentará encajar la pieza, no entraba en el patrón.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke quiso saber. — ¿Por qué mi hermano te encargaría una tarea como esa? —las palabras salieron de su boca sin advertencia; urgidas. Quería una respuesta, necesitaba una respuesta. Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a través de los ojos vacíos que le dedicaban toda su atención.

El Uchiha le acusó de débil, y porque no, si le había pateado el culo en más de una ocasión. ¿Es que Itachi pretendía dejarlo en manos de un incompetente? En todo caso, ¿no se daba cuenta que una decisión como esa no hacía más que lastimar su orgullo, su ego? !No necesitaba que nadie cuidara de él! No lo había neceistado antes, mucho menos lo necesitaría ahora.

Naruto suspiró con pesadez al detenerse a pensar en cuanto le habrían atormentado tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta a su viejo amigo. Los insultos de Sasuke habían perdido filo con los años, poco a poco, disipandose junto a todos sus deseos de venganza y su odio. El único herido era él y nadie más que él.

—No se trata de que tan débil sea, mucho menos de cuanto lo seas tú, no fue esa la razón por la que Itachi se acercó a mi en primer lugar. ¿No crees que a él le ha quedado claro que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ti mismo? —el Uchiha le miró estoico. —Tú siempre dijiste que había estado solo desde el principio, y que por esa razón nunca podría entenderte. Durante un tiempo te di la razón, porque podía traerte de vuelta, e incluso persuadirte de destruir Konoha, pero no devolverte lo que habías perdido. Yo… yo no podía devolverte a tu familia, Sasuke. No podía borrar todo por lo que habías pasado. Pero Itachi fue insistente, debíamos permanecer a tu lado, ese era su único deseo. Él pensó en como, aun cuando nos consideraste tus enemigos, para Sakura-chan y para mi… nunca dejaste de ser el tercer miembro del equipo siete. Tu hermano no quería dejarte solo, ese era tu mayor temor. ¿Las cosas no habrían sido un poco diferentes de tener alguien a tu lado? Yo no sería este Naruto si no hubiera tenido a Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei o ero-sennin recordandome porque luchaba.

¿Qué si las cosas habrían sido diferentes?, ¿cómo podía saberlo? No fue difícil acostumbrarse a la soledad. El tiempo había alivianado, de cierta manera, la carga de estar solo, y en un punto, no podía decir con precisión el momento exacto, había llegado a disfrutar de su propia soledad. Se había adaptado; ya nadie le esperaba en casa; ya no existía un padre a quien impresionar o una madre a quien acudir cuando las cosas no salieran al primer intento. Estaba por su cuenta, él, su odio y sus deseos de venganza.

—No quería a nadie a mi lado. —_aclaró._

— ¡Al menos ten el valor de hablarme con la verdad! ¡Tú no querías estar solo, pero estabas tan aislado en tu propio mundo, tan concentrado en vengarte, que olvidaste como acercarte a los demás! Fuiste tú, nadie más que tú, Sasuke, él que se convirtió en un solitario. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos. —Comías solo, jugabas solo, ¡ninguno de nosotros era suficientemente bueno para ti!

Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien. El querer alcanzar a Itachi era entonces su única motivación: convertirse un vengador, tener sus mismos ojos e ir tras él. Por eso había trabajado tan duro, para compensar su falta de talento innato con trabajo duro. No era un prodigio, pero sí la prueba viviente de que la practica hace al maestro.

¿Para qué crear lazos?, ¿Para que convertir a un extraño en parte de su vida si en cualquier momento podrían arrebatárselo, tal y como había sucedido con todos?, ¿No era ese el mundo shinobi? Solo era un circulo vicioso del que quería procurar no volver a ser parte.

— ¿Sabes que era lo que más odiaba de ti, teme? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja. —Yo quería hacer amigos, ¡odiaba estar solo!, pero nadie me dejaba acercarme, nunca... En cambio tú, que no movías un dedo para intentar agradarle a nadie, tenías a todos tras de ti, _'Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro'_. ¡Eras un verdadero fastidio! —Naruto pareció perderse en algún recuerdo durante un rato. —Acéptalo—dijo entonces, apuñalándole con sus ojos azules. —, te da miedo que las personas se acerquen a ti.

El Uchiha le dio la espalda.

—No creas que lo sabes todo. —bufó.

Naruto le enseñó los dientes.

—Sé más de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar.

…**.**

_« ¡No vamos a seccionarnos, una y solo una decisión va a salir de esta sala! Kakashi, has saber a Tsunade que La Alianza requiere de la presencia del Kyuubi lo antes posible. Si el niño me da una buena razón, no voy a oponerme a ella. Esta es una medida definitiva, voy a considerarlo un desacato si se niegan a traerlo aquí. Konohagakure queda advertida.»_

El último pergamino hizo realzar una protuberante vena en la frente de la sannin. Un desacato, el ultimátum fue claro al respecto; cumplir al pie de la letra o desertar de la Alianza.

—Es inconveniente. —advirtió, echando hacia atrás los mechones rubios que le nublaban la vista. —Él no va a contenerse si A decide seguir adelante con las ejecuciones. Ya lo enfrentó una vez, y no va dudar en hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Naruto no va a permitir que toquen un cabello de la cabeza de Sasuke!

Shizune no dudó ni por un segundo la afirmación de su maestra. Naruto no iba a permitirlo, así tuviera que echar abajo a la Alianza completa, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su amigo ahora que por fin había conseguido traerlo de vuelta, ahora que por fin el equipo siete estaba completo otra vez.

Tsunade guardó silencio antes de hacerle saber que pese a la gravedad de la situación, existía un plan de contingencia, un comodín que le daría tiempo suficiente para elaborar una estrategia y así persuadir al raikage de su petición.

— Envía un comunicado a Sunagakure, quiero a Shikamaru Nara de vuelta en Konoha a más tardaren tres días, y avisa Hiashi Hyuuga y Gai que los quiero aquí tan pronto como el hijo de Shikaku cruce las murallas de la aldea. —Shizune asintió, dejando sobre la mesa un té de manzanilla para calmar los nervios de la mujer, antes de abandonar su despacho.

Gai no era un hombre muy difícil de encontrar, ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la represa y se encargaba del entrenamiento de Lee cada vez que tenía oportunidad. También era quien se había encargado de 'echar un ojo', en palabras del propio Kakashi, a Naruto y Sakura mientras estaba fuera de la aldea.

—Gai, ¡Gai! —llamó, haciéndole bajar de la enorme plataforma de madera.

La bestia verde de Konoha se deshizo del sudor de la frente y le enseñó el pulgar, pero su rostro hablaba del cansancio por si solo. Shizune le sonrió de vuelta mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre los trabajos de construcción. Esperaban más lluvias el resto del mes. Debían asegurarse de reforzar las compuertas de la represa para evitar cualquier accidente. Con suerte, cuando entrara el verano podrían volver a utilizar la hidroeléctrica, y no la pequeña planta que había acostumbrado a todos a recurrentes noches y días enteros de penumbras.

—Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. .

La sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció tan pronto se agotaron las buenas noticias. Gai comprendió el mensaje de inmediato: —Debe ser grave para que estés aquí.

La mujer asintió, reavivando en carne propia la expresión de preocupación que había visto dibujarse en el rostro de la sannin de vuelta en su despacho. Fue breve al mencionar que el raikage había solicitado la presencia de Naruto en lo que había nombrado 'la corte', para decidir el futuro de varios de sus prisioneros, entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha.

El jounin meneo la cabeza: — ¿Y hemos accedido? —preguntó.

Shizune dio la negativa, ni habían tomado una decisión, ni esperaban tener que hacerlo.

—Tsunade-sama ha pedido por Hiashi Hyuuga y por ti, Gai. Desconozco en que medida el jefe de los Hyuuga pueda influir en una situación como esta, pero espera poder reunirse tan pronto Shikamaru regrese de Sunagakure.

— ¿Qué hay de Sasuke, está al tanto de todo?

Se encogió de hombros. Era difícil saber hasta qué punto estaba enterado de lo que sucedía fuera de las murallas de Konoha. Su intervención en el despacho, sin embargo, había dejado en claro que conocía los peligros de ser un prisionero de la Alianza. Taka no debía ser juzgado sin su líder, esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

—No podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta, podría haberse filtrado información mientras estaba en prisión, o durante el tiempo que permaneció recluido en la unidad especial del hospital, es difícil saberlo, pero si maneja algún tipo de información, solo nos queda esperar que no ponga a Naruto al tanto de ella.

Era todo por el momento, si las cosas llegaban a cambiar, para bien o para mal, se encargaría de hacérselo sabe de inmediato.

Gai la vio alejarse hasta perderse entre varios callejones, en dirección a la residencia Hyuuga.

La recibió un jardín ornamental y un enorme caserón que los propios portadores del byakugan habían insistido en reconstruir por su cuenta. Hiashi se encontraba meditando en el dōjō en el que Hinata solía entrenar de vuelta en sus años como genin, con semblante calmado y sereno. Dos criados se habían encargado de guiarla hasta ahí a través de varios metros de lo que parecía ser un sendero.

El jounin abrió los ojos en cuanto la sintió llegar; los orbes blancos le escrutaron con cuidado antes de empezar a hablar: — ¿Qué trae por aquí a la mano derecha de Tsunade?

Shizune sonrió alagada por el comentario y tomó asiento frente al portador del Byakugan que se dispuso a servir dos tazas de té.

—No era necesario. —advirtió, abrumada por las excesivas formalidades. —En realidad, he venido porque hemos recibido un ultimátum de la Alianza. —Hiashi enderezó la postura y escuchó con cuidado.

Asentía y meneaba la cabeza conforme relataba, de forma más detalla, lo que había informado antes a Gai.

—Era de esperarse —comenzó, y al escucharle a hablar con tal elocuencia, comprendió porque Tsunade había pedido precisamente por el jefe de los Hyuuga—, que se levantaran cargos contra él. Aún cuando nuestra hokage le eximiera de culpas aquí, fuera de Konoha Sasuke sigue siendo un criminal. Pero la forma es muy precipitada, sobretodo porque el raikage está al tanto de la relación que Naruto tiene con él. ¿Realmente vamos a acceder a algo tan absurdo?

La morena bebió un poco de té y negó con la cabeza. Hiashi espero con paciencia.

—Ella quiere reunirse con usted y otras personas de confianza. Espera puedan llegar a encontrar una forma de persuadir al raikage de su petición. Tsunade-sama quiere negociar con él. Si está de acuerdo, le mantendré informado hasta el día de la reunión.

El Hyuuga entrelazó las manos y guardó silencio durante varios minutos. No era una situación fácil de digerir, negarse a la petición del más alto comandante de la Alianza podía terminar en la expulsión definitiva de Konoha, o bien ocasionar un conflicto de intereses que pusiera en juego la estabilidad misma de la Alianza, y por tanto, llevarla a su completa disolución. Entonces ocurriría lo que los ancianos habían previsto: la toma del botín. El más fuerte tomaría al más débil e indefenso. Sería la oportunidad perfecta, sin respaldo de exterior y todavía resentida por las bajas y heridos de la guerra, de tomar Konoha y hacerla el premio mayor.

—Lo que sea necesario. —Hiashi le escoltó hasta la salida, todavía sopesando la situación. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. —Hay algo más. —El hombre amagó un gesto de preocupación y observó el cielo nublado: —Hinata. —musitó. —Ella es la sucesora de la familia Hyuuga; es inadmisible, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que se vea envuelta en esto.

—Procuraré hacer cuanto esté en mis manos. Pero puede estar seguro que Naruto hará lo posible para mantenerla a salvo si las negociaciones llegaran a fallar, él jamás intentaría involucrarla.

El hombre asintió poco convencido. Al final, no eran las decisiones de Naruto las que le robaban la calma, sino las de la propia Hinata.

…**.**

Sakura miró despacio todo a su alrededor, frotando ambas manos para darse calor, mientras se paseaba por la plaza. Se había detenido en un puesto de telas que olía a incienso y vainilla. Eran sedas exquisitas, brillantes y completamente distintas de las locales.

La mujer de facciones finas y piel bronceada del otro lado del mostrador le permitió tocarlas: 'La mejor ceda del país del viento se fabrica en Sunagakure', dijo, persuadiéndola de comprar.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —se disculpó —, hoy solo he venido por algunas flores.

La pelirrosa se giró en dirección a la avenida, justo del otro lado de la plaza, cruzando la calle, estaba la floristería Yamanaka. Se había convencido de comprar las flores ahí, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta en que otro lugar podría encontrarlas. Ino atendía dos clientes, su silueta era inconfundible, incluso desde tal distancia. Además, llevaba el delantal de flores que ella misma le había obsequiado dos veranos atrás, cuando Hinata y Tenten le convencieron de tomar unas clases de costura para 'matar el tiempo libre', aunque en realidad, tal tiempo libre nunca existió, salvo para perfeccionar las técnicas medicas que Tsunade se había encargado de enseñarle, y también el manejo de su chackra.

Era inconfundible, precisamente por la cantidad de defectos que ni siquiera la más experta de la clase había conseguido corregir, pero Ino lo había aceptado con gusto e incluso lo utilizaba durante el trabajo.

—Miren quien salió de su cueva… —se mofó la rubia al verla venir, sin un pizca de entusiasmo en el rostro. — ¿Qué te trae por mi tienda, Sakura?

Por supuesto, se recordó, la situación era distinta ahora.

—Vine a comprar flores, ¿qué más?

Quiso sonar jovial, pero el nudo que se había instalado en su estomago al entrar a la tienda, ya comenzaba a trepar por su garganta con desesperación.

—Naruto habló contigo, ¿no? Nee, no importa, al menos alguien consiguió hacerte salir. —Suspiró— ¿Qué tipo de flores buscas, azucenas, rosas, tulipanes, claveles?

—Buscaba flores blancas.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, atendiendo lo poco observadora que era su querida frentona: —Mira por ti misma, no hay un solo ramo de flores blancas en todo el local. Pero puedes llevar algo más, ¿para que las necesitas?

—Quería llevarlas al memorial, son para Itachi. Veras…

La rubia levantó las manos pidiendo silencio. Había tocado el punto sensible que había querido evitar desde el principio.

—No, no me expliques nada—se apresuró a decir —, solo voy a llegar a la conclusión de que fue Sasuke quien te sacó de ese maldito encierro, y probablemente no haya tenido que rogar ni la mitad de las veces que yo lo hice, ¡la mitad de las veces que lo hizo Naruto, o Kakashi, o todos! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti?, ¿Dónde estuviste cuando más te necesite, Sakura, dónde?

Estalló con fuerza, como una bomba de tiempo que ha sido programada para detonar en el momento más inoportuno. No hubo explicaciones suficientes ni intermedios que lograran calmarla. ¿Por qué iría a pedirle que callara cuando tenía razón en todo lo que decía? No había una sola mentira envuelta en su cólera.

—Ino, no tenía idea de que te sintieras de esa manera, yo…

— ¡Cállate, por supuesto que no tenías idea! ¡Sigues sin tener idea de nada! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no intentaste acercarse ni una vez. ¡No tenías que venir y darme un discurso sobre cuanto lamentabas la perdida de mi padre, porque estoy ya lo sé, y no necesito que nadie me recuerde lo vacio que se siente todo sin él aquí! ¡Ni siquiera tenías que acercarte para hablarme de él! Solo… solo tenías que estar ahí, como lo habría hecho yo si fueras tú en mi lugar. —Ino se cubrió la boca con las manos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Una sensación entre alivio y enojo le enervó la sangre. —Sakura, toma las flores y lárgate… — le extendió un ramo. —Vete. —repitió. — ¿Qué estas esperando? Toma el maldito ramo y lárgate de mi tienda.

Sakura contempló los girasoles que le extendían con tanta impaciencia, brillantes como un atardecer. Ino estaba obsequiándoselos con las mejores intenciones, lo sabía, no había insultos ni reclamos que cambiaran eso, como tampoco había disculpas que alivianaran el daño que había causado. _« Las flores amarillas representan alegría y felicidad, pero solo debes regalarlas a aquellas personas con las que estés profundamente agradecida. Son muy especiales. Mis favoritas son los girasoles, ¿cuántas flores se parecen al sol? Ninguna, frentona, ninguna. »_

—Gracias. —la escuchó decir en un susurro.

Lo había preparado para Inoichi, pero estaba bien que lo tomara, era importante, no sabía con exactitud en qué medida, pero lo era.

Ino guardó silencio; no dijo nada y a la vez dijo todo.

…**.**

Los botines negros levantaron un salpicón al caer sobre un pequeño charco escondido entre la hierba, verde y recubierta de rocío. Los árboles alrededor del claro se remecieron y con ellos algunos mechones rosa que se escaparon detrás de sus orejas. Se acercó con paso lento hasta el claro en el que reposaba el memorial y se permitió disfrutar del paisaje.

El tacto de _sus_ manos la sacudió con fuerza.

No lo sintió llegar, o tal vez, siempre estuvo ahí y la intrusa no era otra que ella.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre los pétalos amarillos, pidiendo una explicación.

—Las he traído para Itachi. —su voz se perdió como un susurro en el viento, y la expresión demandante en el rostro del Uchiha se desdibujo de una cincelada.

La brisan les arreboló el cabello por segunda vez, impregnando sobre sus ropas el olor a humedad y flores silvestres.

Sasuke tomó el ramo de girasoles y los colocó contra la luz, apuntando al pequeño hueco entre las nubes en el que sol a penas se asomaba. Sakura le contempló impacible.

— ¿Sientes gratitud hacía mi hermano?

Él también lo sabía, el significado de las flores.

—Por traerte de vuelta. —aclaró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que acentuó sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

Sasuke asintió, regalándole su aprobación.

Avanzaron justos hasta detenerse frente a la gran roca, donde depositaron con cuidado el arreglo que Ino había armado con sus manos agiles y llenas de buenas intenciones. Parecía un detalle, minúsculo e insignificante. Un punto amarillo sobre una gran mancha grisácea. Pero era más que eso, mucho más.

Sakura cerró los ojos y el tacto frio de _sus_ dedos volvió a tomarla por sorpresa.

El pulgar del Uchiha recorrió su mejilla derecha sin pedir permiso alguno, lentamente, una caricia suave y delicada.

_Sakura… _Escuchó su nombre en un susurró, despacio y que caló hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, donde aún permanecían intactos sus afectos por él.

Sintió su aliento mezclarse con su respiración, y hasta entonces, nunca estuvieron tan cerca.

**Continuará**.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el decimo capitulo, y como siempre, algo de intriga para el final. Muchas gracias por los reviews del último capítulo, como siempre repito, me gusta saber que lo que hago gusta, y sobre todo, me gusta leer sus criticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, etc. Son de mucha inspiración.**

**Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y de redacción, he estado corta de tiempo y no he podido releer y corregir el capitulo tanto como hubiera querido. Pero para no demorar un mes en subirlo, siempre me encargo de hacer correcciones sobre la marcha. **

**Ya sé que Sasuke tomó un actitud algo inesperada, llámese plot twist, pero ya verán porque, no hay porque adelantarse. Con suerte, nos leeremos la próxima semana en el onceavo capitulo. ¡Nos vemos! **

**Alice Uchiha 26: **Las reacciones de Naruto exageradas como siempre, pero bueno, así es él. Me volví un ocho con este capítulo, lo tenía listo hace tres días y por más que lo revisara y corrigiera, no estaba conforme, pero bueno, me anime con este último intento (y como no quería tardar de demasiado), y espero te guste. Ya ves, ¿a que estará jugando Sasuke? ¡Nos leemos, amiga!

**HinataWeasley: **Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capitulo anterior, en realidad fue uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento, pues como lo hago, no estoy muy segura, la inspiración viene, la inspiración va, y corrijo como quinientas veces si tengo tiempo. Ojala te guste este también, ¡saludos hasta el país más bonito del mundo!

**aRieLlA 95: **Bueno, tanto como seguir la corriente con el asunto del beso, no, pero sí atormentar un poco a Naruto con su silencio de siempre. Ojala te guste este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo.

**Kaor 23: **Entiendo que no te guste Hinata, pero siempre suelo incluirla como persona secundario, no muy influyente que digamos. Y pues lo de Gaara y su discurso, me inspiré, en el fic el vendría siendo el líder nato y máximo defensor de Naruto en La Alianza. Y pues, por lo demás, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo igual o más que el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡nos leemos!

**HaliHyuuga26: **me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, siempre trato de cuidar esos errores de ortografía y redacción, aunque de vez en cuando se me va alguno. Me ayudaría muchísimo si me señalas en que parte está. Y pues, ojala te guste este capítulo también. ¡Nos leemos!

**Wildsasuke-kun: **Creo que teniendo en cuenta la maraña de emociones y sentimientos que es Sasuke en este fic, se vale juzgarlo de monstruo de vez en cuando, pero ya ven que no lo es. La discusión de Sasuke y Sakura, y la deducción estúpida de Naruto, fueron definitivamente las partes que más me gustó escribir del capítulo anterior, y ojala que este también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡hasta el próximo!

**xXKushinaXx: **Creo que Naruto es el liberador de estrés de la historia, es su deber hacer reír a todos con sus payasadas, y definitivamente se lucio con esa deducción. Espero te guste este capítulo también, ¡nos leemos!

**Guest: **Aquí el capitulo diez, ¡bastante puntual, eh! Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala te guste este capítulo también. ¡Nos leemos!

**Hiyoko-Sama:** Contra todo pronóstico he conseguido subir un capitulo por semana, así que se vale. Igual forma, me alegra que dejaras un review en el capitulo anterior. Que bueno que te guste el NaruHina, a mí parece una pareja de lo más tierna, siempre la incluyo en mis fics. Bueno, no m eextiendo demasiado, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo igual o más que el anterior. ¡Cuídate, nos leemos!

**Valeria16: **Si te reíste de Naruto entonces cumplí el cometido, no todo puede ser drama. Gracias por tu review, ojala te guste este capítulo también. Nos leemos.

**Katte Turner:** Todos fuera de contexto. Bueno, ¿a quién no saca Naruto de contexto? Es su especialidad. Me alegra que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia, sobretodo porque es una trama bastante lenta y a la mayoría de la personas tiende a parecerle tediosa. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo igual o más que el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!


	12. Espia

**Capítulo XI**

**Espía **

«Gaara lo sabe, también Kankuro, aunque a él probablemente no le haga tanta gracia.» Shikamaru se masajeó las sienes. «Es un poco tarde para preocuparte de que te haya visto salir de mi habitación, además… ya me lo ha insinuado, solo está esperando a que alguno de los dos abra la boca para confírmalo. » Se removió sobre las sillas de mimbre, impaciente. « ¿Realmente crees que mi hermano te llamaría a su oficina para preguntarte si estas acostándote conmigo?»

La voz de Kankuro hizo eco en los pasillos oscuros de la torre, alertando a los guardias que habían decidido tomarse un descanso mientras nadie miraba. Se irguieron sobre la pared y levantaron la cabeza, adoptando una expresión de total seriedad, que desapareció en cuanto hubieron recibido la aprobación del _actual_ kazekage, que entró de inmediato, farfullando maldiciones ininteligibles, y dejando de lado cualquiera de las formalidades que Gaara, en sus facultades como líder supremo de la arena, habría utilizado.

Estaba escandalizado.

—Nara. —dijo, tomando asiento frente a él. No llevaba la tradicional pintura kabuki en el rostro, ni la capucha que rara vez dejaba ver el cabello marrón y espeso que, ese preciso instante, se alborotaba con afán. — ¿Tienes idea del aprieto en el que Konoha nos ha puesto esta mañana? —Shikamaru no estuvo seguro si la pregunta realmente iba dirigida a él o nadie en particular. —Hemos tenido que tomar un rehén. —declaró, perdiendo todo rastro de su ya deteriorada serenidad. —Si La Alianza hubiese interceptado ese mensaje… ¡En qué demonios pensaba Konoha! ¡Debió venir ella misma si tanto le urgía llevarte de vuelta! Gaara me dejo a cargo de la aldea, lo menos que puedo hacer es encargarme de que aún estemos vivos para cuando regrese de la maldita sesión con La Alianza…

—Kankuro. —la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó por encima de los enfurecidos reclamos del marionetista, obligándolo a guardar la calma. — ¿Qué rehén?, ¿Qué mensaje? —le era imposible entender nada al ritmo en el que Kankuro vomitaba las palabras una tras otra.

Tachó la situación de problemática, pero enseguida se retracto, dispuesto a utilizar un calificador más grave.

El mayor se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Inspiró profundo; lento, conteniendo el aire tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, para finalmente exhalarlo en forma de una expresión que combinaba preocupación y desapruebo al mismo tiempo. Ya conocía esa sensación de paranoia, la había tenido antes, cuando fue envenenado, cuando Akatsuki logró capturar a Gaara… Ningún lugar era lo suficientemente seguro, nadie era lo suficientemente confiable.

—Escúchame bien, Nara, hay ciertas cosas que en esta posición me he visto obligado a callar, pero hay ciertas cosas que ya no considero pertinente mantener en la ignorancia. —Shikamaru asintió, instándole a continuar. —El raikage ha puesto sobre la mesa la posible ejecución de Uchiha Sasuke por conspiración y alta traición. Son cargos muy, muy graves, pero bien fundados.

_Bien fundados_, Shikamaru no lo negó. Aún después de haberle visto llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por la aldea, no era suficiente, la confianza seguía estando ausente. Le veía a los ojos y el resentimiento seguía intacto. No podía volver y jugar al héroe. Así no se solucionaban las cosas, ¡así no se ganaría la confianza de sus compañeros otra vez! Al menos no la suya.

—No me importa lo que pueda pasarle, para mí él sigue siendo el traidor que intentó destruir Konoha. Es tan culpable como Madara, como Obito… La única diferencia es que alguien logró persuadirlo a tiempo. —escupió, y no hubo comprendido el tamaño de sus palabras ni la desobediencia que implicaban hasta que el marionetista reaccionó dando un puñetazo contra el escritorio.

—Guárdate tus opiniones personales, Nara —le reprendió. —, no es el momento. Además, a partir de ahora salvar la cabeza de ese 'maldito traidor', como tú lo llamas, es nuestra máxima prioridad, ¿has entendido bien? Si no estás dispuesto a cooperar, puedes evitarme el trabajo de gastar mi saliva en una conversación sin sentido.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza: — ¿Por qué es tan importante mantenerlo con vida? Solo eso necesito saber.

—Sunagakure es ahora el principal aliado de Konoha, cualquier cosa que suceda a una de las aldeas, va a repercutir en la otra. Tu hokage es una mujer inteligente, no dudo que tenga una buena razón para proteger al Uchiha hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero desconozco cuál pueda ser. Es a ella a quien debes hacerle esa pregunta, yo solo quiero evitar que Sunagakure sea tomada como botín de guerra, y esa debería ser tu única preocupación respecto a Konoha.

El castaño le extendió el comunicado. Efectivamente, Tsunade no solo estaba relevándolo de sus funciones en Sunagakure, sino que estaba otorgándole un plazo de tres días para regresar a Konoha por motivos que no eran revelados.

—Procuren enviar una cara familiar como reemplazo. —dijo, volviendo a tomar el pergamino en sus manos. —Por favor informa a Tsunade de este incidente cuanto antes, es la última tarea que tienes a mi cargo. Y espero que tu relación con ese mocoso no nuble tu buen juicio, eres un shinobi bastante competente. —terció, antes de dejarle salir.

—Hasta pronto.

…**.**

Naruto apoyó la cabeza ligeramente contra la pared, y continuó observando la camilla. Era la primera vez que notaba lo pálida que era su piel, especialmente su rostro. Las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, ocultos tras el manto de sus parpados, le daban una apariencia todavía más enferma y lastimera.

Bufó.

¡Quería romperle las piernas! Sí, eso era lo que quería. Agarrarlo, gritarle hasta que los pulmones se le comprimieran por la falta de oxigeno, y entonces… Entonces… ¿Entonces qué? Se removió sobre la silla de plástico al ver el tubo conectado a su boca. Entonces nada. Él ni siquiera podía escucharlo.

Enseñó los dientes y cerró los ojos, simulando prepararse para romperle la cara de un puñetazo, pero todo se esfumo cuando la sintió llegar, con los pies hechos un plomo y la misma penosa expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sasuke.

—La vieja dijo que necesitabas descansar, ¿es que no has entendido? —largó, y le fue imposible no convertir su preocupación en reproche. Le respondió con un beso en la frente. — ¡No, Sakura-chan, déjalo ya! Venir aquí, fingir por un segundo que entiendes como me siento, ¿Crees que eso lo arregla todo? ¡No soy un maldito juguete! No son solo palabras, ¿sabes? Cuando te pido permanecer a salvo, ¡no lo digo por decir, no estoy recitando ningún mantra! Yo realmente me preocupo por ti…. —rió sin una pizca de gracia. —Si las cosas se complican, solo puedo pensar en cómo mantenerte a salvo, y no importa cuánto me reproches lo capaz que eres, no se trata de eso. ¡No puedo evitar ponerte en primer lugar, no puedo! Me importas tanto, te quiero tanto que… Te quiero tanto que duele, Sakura.

— ¿Es todo? —chilló, limpiándose las lágrimas. — ¿No vas a dejarme decir nada? —preguntó, amagando con acerarse. —¡Las cosas no sucedieron como tú crees! ¡Ninguno de nosotros buscó esto!

El jinchuriki negó con la cabeza, apartándola sin ser demasiado brusco.

—No vayas a quedarte aquí demasiado tiempo, Sakura-chan, ya te han dicho que tienes que descansar. Sasuke no va a mejorar porque sigas aquí contemplándole como si fuera un maniquí en una vitrina.

La puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido, y tan pronto como el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció, la habitación pareció hacerse más grande.

Se refugió junto a las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo lastimado del Uchiha, y tomó unas de sus manos entre las suyas sin inmutarse demasiado en acallar su propio llanto. Nadie iba a escucharla, en especial él.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar el momento en el que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el piso de tierra de forma violenta; el humo espeso cubriendo los alrededores hasta hacerlos desaparecer; la sensación de asfixia; el zumbido en los oídos. Los ojos llorosos, el ardor en la nariz, la garganta reseca; la lluvia haciendo escurrir la sangre de las heridas recién abiertas.

Todos sus sistemas queriendo llevarla a la inconsciencia.

Los brazos de Sasuke se plantaron en la tierra como árboles a cada lado de su cabeza, queriendo protegerla. Y así lo hizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo permitirse incorporarse otra vez?, ¿minutos, horas, segundos?

Se miró las manos, había recorrido su rostro cubierto de cenizas con ellas, casi rogándole que permaneciera ahí, _a salvo_.

—_AMBU vendrá por nosotros… La columna de humo, ya deben haberla visto… —masculló, aferrándose a él. —Sasuke… no… vayas._

La mirada en sus ojos, serena durante los segundos en que la vio despertar con alivio, se disipó con la segunda explosión. El sharingan se activó, casi como un reflejo. No más, era todo lo que su orgullo podía soportar. Nadie tomaría su cabeza, no se esa forma, no pudiendo enseñarle quien era Uchiha Sasuke. No moriría como un penoso cualquiera, como un debilucho.

Se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco en el proceso, y avanzo como si pudiera ver a través de la bruma espesa. Y tal vez así era.

El humo comenzó a dispersar cuando la lluvia se intensificó.

Pudo verlo con claridad, al hombre arrodillado a sus pies siendo torturado por el sharingan. Pero no hubo suplicas, ni ruegos.

— _Cierra los ojos, Sakura. —demandó._

Habría sido la forma justa de enseñarle quien era él, porque era sensato temerle. Verle asesinar frente a sus ojos era la solución más práctica para alejarla definitivamente. Pero no lo hizo, por más que intentó obligar a su lengua a guardar silencio, a no advertirla, fue en vano. En su lugar, el sonido de las mil aves acalló el grito de muerte, y los jade, ocultos bajos sus parpados amoratados, solo percibieron el lastimero resplandor, débil como el brillo de una bengala a la luz del día.

¿Por qué no lo vio venir? ¿No era ella un medico, no era su responsabilidad darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no estaba bien? El aire apenas y llegaba a sus pulmones, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que no lo llevaran de vuelta a la maldita prisión. ¡Como podía ser tan estúpida!

Primero no había advertido la presencia del enemigo, y ahora no había podido percatarse de que estaba a punto de desplomarse. ¿Es que era un maldito adorno, acaso no podía ser útil en ningún momento? ¡Se había utilizado como escudo!

—Deja de llorar. —largó, arrastrando cada palabra. —, Sakura, deja de llorar. —repitió, amagando con estrellar la máquina de oxigeno que advertía con luces rojas que la fuente principal había sido desconectada.

Sakura observó el tubo de plástico contorsionares como una víbora mientras botaba oxígeno, inmóvil. Sus terminaciones nerviosas aún no llevaban al cerebro el mensaje de que Sasuke estaba hablándole, que había salido de su letargo tan súbitamente.

Él, por otro lado, lidiaba con su garganta seca, y las comisuras de los labios adormecidas por la posición en que habían colocado el tubo de plástico dentro de su boca: —Ya no los necesito. —espetó, dejándolo de lado e ignorando el sonido del oxigeno perdiéndose en la nada, emitiendo un sonido como el de un globo desinflándose.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estuviste inconsciente durante dos días, por supuesto que lo necesitas! Llamaré a una enfermera para que vuelva a colocarlo, no tiene ningún sentido que juegues con tu vida de esa mane…

Por fin, el mensaje había llegado a su cerebro y finalmente había sido codificado. Pero la reacción fue crítica.

El Uchiha se levantó de la camilla, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como una roca: —No necesitas llamar a nadie, demuéstrame que al menos eres útil como médico. —su lengua parecía haberse llenado de ponzoña mientras dormía.

—No tengo que nada que demostrarte, Sasuke.

Las manos hábiles del moreno alcanzaron _su_ barbilla, volviendo a regalarle una caricia antes de obligarle a disminuir la distancia entre ellos. _Sus _ojos volvieron a chocar, reflejando la expresión del otro: — ¿Realmente valió la pena arriesgar mi vida por ti? —inquirió, en un tono tal vez demasiado sincero, como si no se tratase de una forma de amedrentarla, sino de una pregunta real, de una duda que lo atormentaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Oh, ¿cuántas veces iría a hacerle la misma pregunta?

El Uchiha se puso de pie, dejando en evidencia la diferencia de estatura. Bajo sus narices, volvió a parecerle indefensa. _Las cosas frágiles deben contemplarse de lejos… Si no existe disposición de cuidar de ellas, es mejor no tocarlas._ Le acaricio las mejillas con la yema de los dedos. _Pero así como_ _un buen hombre no está exento de dañar las cosas que ama, aquellos que han decidido tomar caminos diferentes son capaces de aleccionar sobre el verdadero significado de 'amar'. _

Sintió el calor de su respiración restregarse contra la nuez de su garganta.

—Itachi me hizo fuerte, Sakura, pero su memoria ya ha sido vengada. No tengo nada más que proteger, nada más que odiar. Soy un contenedor vacio. —cerró los ojos, como si luchara interiormente consigo mismo. —Quiero saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte… —susurró, aún inseguro sobre si era correcto lo que hacía —, para permanecer _aquí_.

— ¿Me quieres… a tu lado?—Las palabras incrédulas salieron de sus labios en una nota minúscula.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, siendo ya demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haber cavado su propia tumba: —No estoy ofreciéndote nada. —aclaró, aunque así lo pareciera. —No quiero amor, no quiero compañía, no quiero _tú_ lástima… Solo quiero un motivo, Sakura, nada más.

— ¿Un motivo?, ¿Un motivo para qué, para que te maten?

—No voy a morir aún, si es lo que te preocupa, no podría descansar en paz habiendo dejado tantas cosas pendientes. Solo necesito alguien que me recuerde porque estoy aquí, porque estoy haciendo todo esto…

Sakura negó con la cabeza: — ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo qué!? —chilló, apartándolo bruscamente. —Si tantas eran tus ganas de sufrir, ¿por qué no te entregaste a La Alianza desde el principio? ¡Ellos habrían recibido tu cabeza con gusto! ¡La habrían colgado junto a la de Madara! Expiarías tus culpas, Sasuke, encontrarías la paz de la que hablas, la que yo no puedo darte… —los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. —Yo sé que aún sientes, aunque no sepa qué es lo que te aflige, sé que eres más que un simple 'contenedor'. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

—Lazos. —respondió. —_Mi_ equipo, _mis _compañeros… Como prefieras llamarlo.

—Creí que no significaban nada para ti. Creí que ya nada tenía significado para alguien como tú, Sasuke. ¿No es lo que siempre repites? —Sakura se paseó por la habitación, histérica. — ¿Por qué siempre estás contradiciéndote? Detente un minuto y piensa, piensa si realmente esto es lo que quieres.

—El equipo siete tampoco significaba nada para mí. —respondió. —Tú no significabas nada para mí, y aún así… me utilice a mi mismo como escudo para protegerte. —Sakura quiso intervenir, pero algo en su rostro le detuvo.

Sasuke estaba sopesando sus propias palabras, digiriendo lo que había hecho dos días atrás, como si hasta ese preciso instante no hubiera podido comprenderlo. Entonces continuó: —Si Taka no hubiera salvado mi cuello antes, en estos momentos no estarías aquí.

…**.**

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron con discreción, dejando entrever la figura del ninja sombra: —Tsunade-sama. —habló, desperezándose como era su costumbre, para luego inclinarse en una evidente demostración de respeto. —Tengo los músculos de las piernas entumecidos de tanto caminar, tres días es muy poco tiempo para atravesar el país del viento y llegar hasta aquí.

—No habría puesto un plazo tan corto de no ser necesario, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco, Shikamaru?

El Nara tomó asiento, endureciendo la expresión relajada en su rostro y dispuesto a discutir la situación de inmediato: —Tsunade-sama, usted me envió a Sunagakure para mantener las relaciones entre ambas aldeas intactas, pero el kazekage ha dejado claro que está de nuestro lado, que más que tratarse de simple cooperación, su intención era la de convertirse en un aliado de Konoha.

Tsunade se mordió el labio: —Continua.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando las negociaciones se agoten, si no cedemos y decidimos proteger a Sasuke hasta las últimas consecuencias? No es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera, porque siendo Sunagakure nuestro aliado, tomarlo por la fuerza equivaldría a enfrentar ambas aldeas. ¿Vale tanto la cabeza de un prisionero de guerra?

— ¿Insinúas que hay algo más detrás de las intenciones del raikage? Esa es una acusación muy grave…

—Solo estoy analizando las medidas que el raikage ha tomado hasta ahora. ¿Cómo logró La Alianza interceptar el comunicado que envió al kazekage si realmente están esperando que tomemos una decisión antes de hacer cualquier movimiento? Habiendo tanta correspondencia, tantos tratados de paz y documentos oficiales, ¿por qué atacar precisamente al que llevaba consigo la orden de relevarme? Si la situación es tan grave como dice, debo entender que se trata de información confidencial. Por lo tanto, quien no sepa de sus órdenes, no entenderá más allá de lo que dicen las letras: _"Nara Shikamaru queda relevado de sus funciones en Sunagakure."_ Hay cientos de razones por las que un shinobi puede ser relevado, Tsunade-sama, por lo que me es difícil creer que alguien pueda deducir a simple vista el porqué de la decisión que tomó. No era necesario un enfrentamiento por un simple trozo de papel, no era necesario que el kazekage se viera forzado a tomar un rehén por temor a que La Alianza pudiera ensañarse con un una aldea que ha tenido que arreglárselas sin su verdadero líder porque ellos mismos se han encargado de mantenerlo ocupado con negociaciones que hasta ahora no han llegado a ninguna parte.

La mandíbula y los labios sonrosados de la mujer parecieron descolocarse ante la avidez con la que el Nara describió los sucesos ocurridos en Sunagakure y la forma en la que los relacionó con la urgencia de su propio regreso.

—No estaba enterada. —fue todo lo que logró articular ante la repentina lluvia de información.

—Kankuro esperaba que pudiera informarle en cuanto llegara. No era seguro enviar un mensaje de vuelta después de que el primero fue interceptado. Él…

Los puños de la sannin rugieron con fuerza al hacer contacto con las paredes, haciéndole tragarse lo que estaba por decir: —Acompáñame. —pidió, volviendo a apresar sus dedos en un puño. —Si lo que dices es cierto, hay alguien a quien necesito que veas ahora.

Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil mientras la mujer se abría paso entre los guardias y AMBU que custodiaban permanentemente su despacho. Tsunade era una mujer de carácter fuerte, ya lo sabía, e incluso, antes de poder comprobarlo por sí mismo, ya había sido advertido, Shikaku lo había hecho; pero esa reacción, la furia en sus ojos, no la había visto antes.

— ¿¡Qué estas esperando, Nara!? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

El estratega se lamentó en silencio. —_Pero si acabo de llegar. _—Levantó el cabeza, resignado y miró con desdén las nubes de tormenta.—El cielo se nos va a venir encima. —rezongó, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca con pesadez. —_Mierda._

La rubia giró la cabeza sin detenerse: —Konoha ya ha perdido suficientes hombres, Shikamaru. Espero que no estés pensando hacer su estadía en Sunagakure permanente.

—Has sido usted quien me ofreció en bandeja de plata—respondió, esbozando media sonrisa. —, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar esta aldea, mucho menos con lo que está sucediendo.

—Yoshino, ¿cómo está? —preguntó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al desprevenido shinobi.

—Bien, a simple vista… —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Es difícil saber lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza. Es una mujer terca y orgullosa, no querría que la vieran llorar, ni lamentarse. Cree que debió estar en la guerra, pero en realidad, no habría hecho diferencia alguna. Lo que sucedió fue inevitable, usted y yo lo sabemos. Mi padre siempre supo que existía la posibilidad de no regresar, fue un riesgo que asumió desde el principio.

— ¿Fue un riesgo que asumiste tú? —Tsunade se detuvo por un momento, ahogando un suspiro lleno de amargura. —Dime, ¿estabas preparando para perder a tu padre, Shikamaru?

Los dedos del menor se posaron sobre la línea del tabique, ocultando parte de su rostro: —No. —se obligó a responder, y no estuvo seguro si aquella pregunta era la correcta para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. —Pero una parte de mí siempre creyó que sería yo el que no regresaría. Entonces pensaba en lo difícil que sería para él el volver a Konoha con la noticia. _«__Es difícil para una madre perder un hijo, Shikamaru.__» _ Aún no sé si intentaba persuadirme de ir, o solo quería hacerme entender lo cruda que sería la guerra. En cierta forma yo…

_«__ ¡Tsunade-sama, que bueno que la encuentro! Iba a buscarla, él… él…__»_

—Shizune, cálmate. —ordenó, fastidiada por la falta de coherencia en las palabras de su aprendiz que la había detenido en plena calle y sin razón aparente.

Shikamaru agradeció no tener que seguir hablando del tema.

La menor asintió, irguiéndose hacia adelante para apoyarse sobre sus piernas y tomar aire. Le tomo varios minutos recomponerse, recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración y permitirle a su corazón bombear sangre a un ritmo saludable.

—Sasuke. —soltó. —Sasuke despertó, Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Cómo? No es posible que su cuerpo haya respondido tan pronto…

Shikamaru observó exasperado a las dos mujeres hablar como si no estuviera ahí, y se masajeó las sienes, casi agonizante.

Shizune era una carretilla, y dudaba si la propia sannin era capaz de entenderle todas las palabras que sus labios pequeños articulaban a la velocidad de la luz, porque él mismo no había podido discernir más que unas pocas palabras.

Tsunade lo asió del brazo de pronto, retomando el ritmo brusco y eufórico con el que había abandonado su despacho, dejando a la morena atrás. Los pies le escocieron bajo el calzado, cansados y resentidos por los tres días de viaje continuos.

La rubia le apretaba el brazo con demasiada fuerza, incapaz de medirse por el torrente de preocupaciones que estarían pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, que tal vez los tendones que mantenían funcionales sus extremidades inferiores iban a reventarse como una bandita de goma y caería al suelo como un cadáver.

Cerró los ojos y continuó moviendo las piernas por inercia, hasta que finalmente sintió que la mujer comenzaba a disminuir el paso.

Habían llegado, podía oler el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos desde ahí. El olor a hospital.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo que era Sasuke a quien quería que viera? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a las puertas de cristal son el símbolo de la hoja grabado hasta arriba.

— ¿No has escuchado? Sasuke recién despierta. —dijo, abriendo las puertas como si su peso fuera equivalente al de una pluma y dándole a entender que para ella Shizune había sido tan clara como el agua. —Estuvo inconsciente durante dos días, y francamente no creí que fuera a recobrar el conocimiento tan pronto. Es Sakura con quien esperaba pudieras tener una conversación. Ven, es por aquí. —las escaleras se aparecieron frente a él como un castigo del mismísimo infierno. —Date prisa, cuando antes salgamos de dudas, mejor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y los ojos negros observaron expectantes las dos siluetas que no se inmutaron en guardar la más mínima discreción. Shikamaru palideció al ver el demacrado estado en el que el Uchiha reposaba sobre la camilla.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —Tsunade tomó asiento frente a él. —Me extraña que no esté aquí ahora que has despertado.

—Se fue. —respondió, sin dar demasiados detalles. — ¿No le pidió que descansara?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la mujer, oculta tras unos pocos mechones rubios.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, dejando la habitación de un portazo.

Shikamaru esperó en silencio sin dar demasiadas vueltas a la propia presencia del Uchiha que, por fortuna, tampoco parecía interesarse en él en lo absoluto. Pero algo lo preocupaba, tenía el rostro de una persona a quien calma le había sido robada, podía apostar su cabeza a que así era; llevaba la vista fija en algún punto muerto de la pared, y respiraba de forma acompasada, como si aún siguiera dormido.

Casi sintió pena por él. _Casi…_

La voz inconfundible de la pelirrosa le perforo los oídos, haciéndole recordar a Ino. Sin embargo, se trago todo intentó de bromas al verla aparecer luciendo tan lastimera como el propio Sasuke.

—Shikamaru. —dijo con sorpresa, ensanchando una sonrisa que en nada combinaba con su decadente aspecto. Le respondió de la misma manera, aunque las comisuras de sus labios no se curvaron ni la mitad de lo que habría querido.

Sasuke torció los labios, asediado por la repentina aglomeración de gente a su alrededor.

—Esto no es un reencuentro. —sentenció la rubia, al límite de su propia paciencia. —Sakura, quiero que me digas aquí y ahora todo lo que sucedió en el memorial.

—Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé, Tsunade-sama. —respondió compungida la pelirrosa. —Ese hombre apareció de repente, no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. No llevaba nada que lo identificara, no lo habíamos visto antes…

La rubia apretó el puño. No era suficiente: —Uchiha. —escupió, ahora dirigiéndose a él. — ¿Realmente no sabes nada? Si me estas mintiendo voy a hacer que corten tu maldita cabeza y-

Shikamaru lo vio fruncir el seño, casi ahogando sus ojos entre las líneas negras de sus cejas. ¿Qué era lo que veía, alguna clase de orgullo roto? , ¿Estaba Uchiha Sasuke enfadado porque algún desconocido le había dejado en esas condiciones? Quería descartar la idea, pero su rostro decía por sí solo lo que sus palabras comprobaron al instante: —No creo ser del interés de nadie… _que aún esté vivo_. —respondió en tono mordaz.

—_Cínico. _

Tsunade cerró los ojos una vez más en busca de su tan añorada paciencia, la que tanto le hacía falta por esos días, y recordó lo sucedido al ser informada sobre el cadáver y el estado de los dos miembros del disuelto equipo siete.

_La bestia verde de Konoha reconoció las marcas en el cuerpo de inmediato. Se giró hacía la sannin y con toda seguridad confirmó sus sospechas: —Chidori. He visto a Kakashi hacer la técnica cientos de veces, no puedo equivocarme. _

_Los AMBU que custodiaban el cadáver se desplegaron al ver a la mujer acercarse con los puños apretados bajo las mangas verdes: —Tsunade-sama. —la rubia reconoció la melena violeta de inmediato. —Yugao, ya había escuchado que estabas de vuelta en tu escuadrón. —anunció, pero la kunoichi y recién reintegrada miembro de AMBU reiteró que se trataba de algo temporal, solo mientras pudieran recuperarse de las bajas. _

_La hokage asintió satisfecha y fijó la vista en el agujero que el chidori había dejado en el pecho del infiltrado y las pocas armas que habían encontrado bajo su posesión. Bufó. — ¿Esto es todo lo que traía consigo, explosivos de corto alcance y senbon? _

_Yugao asintió. _

—Sakura, ¿estás segura de no haber visto a ese hombre antes? —volvió a preguntar su mentora.

—Pudo haberlo visto en más de una ocasión. —Sasuke intervino, asiendo los barandales de la camilla para ponerse de pie. —Incluso yo pude haberlo visto. Pero lucía como un civil o cualquier de los refugiados que usted misma permitió entrar a la aldea, ¿por qué iba a preocuparnos un maldito civil, Tsunade-sama? Hmp, que inútil es todo esto.

Shikamaru volvió a comprobar que no mentía. Ahí estaba otra vez la expresión de asco en su rostro, como si hablara de una alimaña, de un animal rastrero. Era la misma forma en la que Madara se refería a ellos; como insectos, insignificantes e indignos de su atención.

Sintió que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma con fuerza, como si la atravesara una alcayata, formando un puño.

—Están registrados. —intervino de pronto, apuntando sus ojos pequeños hacía los de Sasuke. —Cada uno de los refugiados que entra y sale de Konoha es registrado. Por lo tanto, si este hombre del que hablan no pudo ser identificado, significa que, en efecto, es improbable que pudieran topárselo en más de una ocasión porque su estadía en Konoha estaba limitada por nuestra propia seguridad. No podía asistir a sitios concurridos porque corría el riesgo de que le fuera pedida una identificación. Es difícil creer que una persona bajo esas condiciones pudiera permanecer en la aldea demasiado tiempo, y aún cuando evitara ir a lugares públicos, resulta ilógico pensar que iría a pasearse frente a las narices de su propio objetivo solo por lucir… insignificante. —puntualizó. —Sasuke lo ha dicho, aún cuando haya cometido el error de cruzarse con cualquiera de ellos, no había motivos para sospechar, en especial porque aquello no pudo suceder más que un mínimo de veces.

—Es aún más difícil creer que un hombre que estaba armado solo con explosivos y agujas senbon haya podido burlar la seguridad de la aldea. Yo misma he ordenado a AMBU fortificar las entradas, redoblar la seguridad, ¿cómo es que un solo hombre pudo lograrlo?

—De la misma forma que lograron interceptar el comunicado que envió a Sunagakure. —concluyó el estratega, ahora más seguro que nunca de sus sospechas. —Desde adentro.

—Porque es más de uno. —No fue necesario para la pelirrosa preguntar sobre el incidente del comunicado, entendía a la perfección el rumbo que tomaban las deducciones que, de momento, se atropellaban las unas con las otras dentro de su cabeza, atando y desatando a cabos. — ¡Porque es más de uno! —repitió. —Si es cierto que estaba tan pobremente armado, eso explicaría como logró burlar la seguridad. Sabía cuando moverse, donde hacerlo…

—Una rata. —La garganta de Sasuke pareció agriarse con él solo sonido de sus palabras.

—No está de más decir que se trata de un espía bien informado y respaldado. —Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. —Una rata gorda. —secundó al Uchiha sin querer.

—Dígame usted, ¿quién es su primer sospechoso?

Sakura pudo leer los labios a la última de los sannin.

_La Alianza._

—Shikamaru. —bramó la rubia, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Tenemos una reunión pendiente, ven conmigo.

**Continuará**.

**Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero lo deberes están primeros y yo recién salgo del periodo de exámenes más tortuoso de mi vida universitaria. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos artículos he tenido que leer, cuántos libros, cuantos apuntes… Pero al final, lo importante es que están aquí, y yo les agradezco muchísimo su paciencia.**

**He hecho el capítulo más largo de lo que acostumbro, en parte para compensar mi ausencia de dos meses, y me he dedicado a releerlo al menos unas tres veces para complacer mis propias exigencias y la de mis lectores más exigentes, y me disculpo de antemano si se me ha pasado alguna falta ortográfica, coma, punto, etc. en mi revisión.**

**En cuanto a la trama, está es la parte donde las cosas comienzan a complicarse, y les recomiendo leer con cuidado para no perderse demasiado. Sé que a veces resulta un poco difícil entender mi estilo de redacción, pero tengo tendencia a meter recuerdos y situaciones esporádicamente y no de un tirón porque así me resulta más interesante y creo que lo he convertido en una marca personal.**

**Y pues, han quedado inconclusos algunos detalles en el capitulo, especialmente por lo repentina de la situación, pero tengan por seguro que es parte de la trama y todo ira revelándose a medida que avanzan los capítulos. **

Un segundo estas a punto de besar a tu compañera de tantos años y al otro despiertas en un hospital, ¿qué bizarro el mundo shinobi, no?

**¡Nos leemos!**

**DarlynM**: Que bueno que entiendas el asunto de las prioridades, a veces una de topa con reviews un poco desconsiderados, y pues…me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, es un placer para que mi que disfruten de ella. Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado, nos leemos.

**Kaor23:**. La Alianza es un eje muy importante en la historia, es básicamente alrededor de donde se desarrolla la trama, y obviamente el SasuSaku. Y pues, en cuanto al inoportuno que llegó a interrumpir la escena, pues nunca falta. Ojalá te guste el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo.

**aRiElLa95: **Siento haberte arruinado el sueño de que por fin Sasuke y Sakura se dieran un beso, aunque sea uno pequeño, pero te aseguro que después de esto, Tsunade tomará una decisión que favorecerá mucho la convivencia de los dos. Por ahora es todo lo que pueda adelantarte. ¡Nos leemos!

**HinataWeasley: **Que no incomode dejar reviews como este, estoy consciente de las faltas de redacción que encontraste en el capitulo anterior, y me tomé el tiempo de corregirlas y volver a subir el capitulo. Para mí es muy importante mantener impecable este tipo de cosas, y ojala no te encuentres con ningún error que haya pasado desapercibido en mis revisiones de este capítulo. Ojalá te guste y disculpa la tardanza. ¡Nos leemos!

**Ich4: **Bueno la idea de que Sasuke se preocupe por Taka surgió del manga, tal vez es solo imaginación mía, pero me da la impresión de que algún aprecio les tiene. Gracias por tu review y ojala te guste este capítulo también. Nos leemos.

**Alice Uchiha 26: **A simple vista parecía ser que Sasuke estaba punto de regalarle un beso a Sakura, pero ya ves, nunca lo sabremos, al menos no ahora. Espero no haber causado otra detención de miocardio con este capítulo, porque tus reviews son de lo más entretenido. Ojalá no hayas olvidado el fic después de mis dos meses de ausencia. ¡Espero que podamos leernos en el próximo!

**Guest: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ojala te guste. Nos leemos en el próximo.

**Candice Saint-Just: **Ya lo he explicado arriba, es muy probable que algunas cosas parezcan confusas ahora, pero irán aclarándose poco a poco (aunque tampoco espero que te líes tanto al leer, si es así creo que hay un problema con mi redacción). Ya me dirás. Ojala te guste mucho este capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo y disculpa la tardanza.


End file.
